Third Chances
by unknownbyself
Summary: After being trapped in limbo, Wylfred is given a shot at living, but in a world he never knew existed...the world of youkai.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing. That was all. That was all that was in this realm. He saw, heard, and felt nothing. He was just…there, floating, in an endless abyss. Honestly, he couldn't tell how much time had passed since he arrived here. In fact, he had forgotten what time was.

He supposed he deserved it. After all, he had allied himself with Niflheim and had tried to upheave Asgard. He…remembered that. It had been a fierce struggle. But that seemed so long ago…an eternity, in fact. He supposed that now he finally had the time to ruminate on everything he had done. Wylfred wished that he knew how much time had passed since then, so perhaps he could begin to make amends for his sins. _Heh…as if I could, _he thought. _Ailyth and Hel saw to that._

Standing up (he had no idea how this was accomplished; there was no floor), he began to walk. To where, he did not know, nor did he care. To him, it was simply…a diversion. Something to do. Even if he had to spend the rest of eternity in the middle of nothingness, he'd rather spend it doing _something_. It wouldn't do to lose his physique, even if there was no one else there to see it. So he walked forward (again, how he did it was a mystery; there weren't any paths either) with unusual energy. He groaned as he put one foot in front of the other; gods only know how much time had passed since he last used his legs.

On and on he walked; perhaps for an hour, perhaps for a year. Still the empty blackness remained unchanged. He didn't know if he was even making progress-it was impossible to tell when the landscape lacked landmarks or people of any sort. At this point, he realized that he was lonely- he'd even accept Ailyth's company, unpleasant as it was. Wylfred grimaced at the thought; his last memories of her had been ugly ones, and he would rather forget them. As he walked, he thought about the events that had led him to be here. He…had betrayed everyone who counted on him. Cheripha, Lockswell, Rosea…to name a few. He last saw them fighting for the damned Valkyrie, the one who had in his eyes been responsible for breaking up his one-happy home. He remembered her triumphant smirk as she cast him down, the mocking cheers of those who had named him a friend, the sour disappointment on his father's face as he defended her from his strikes. These thoughts enraged him for but a moment, but were quickly forgotten. He was now past that point; there was no use, he believed, in holding grudges anymore. They had once led him astray, and his name be damned if he allowed it to happen once more.

Several years later (or it could have been just minutes; one could never be sure), he noticed that the pitch-black abyss began to change, even if only slightly. Now there was the slightest tinge of gray if he looked closely enough.

_Odd, _he thought (or maybe spoke) _I had thought that losing to the Aesir would condemn me to this abyss for evermore. Strange…_

Despite the odd change, he kept walking; there was no point in stopping now. As he did so, the blackness was slowly dispelled, dispelled into a light (indeed, almost white) shade of gray. He stopped when he felt what app-

Wait, felt?

He shouldn't be able to feel. The abyss had taken away all sense of feeling. Yet, here he was, _feeling_ something immovable in front of him.

He felt a sort of joy at this; it had been so long (maybe) since he felt anything, and he hugged the wall as though it were a lost loved one. How he had missed this! He spread his arms out, eager to get them experiencing the sensation of feeling again. He joyfully stroked the length of the wall (hee hee), and wondered how it appeared here, of all places.

"Hey, stop molesting that wall, will ya? It's kinda creeping me out."

A soft feminine voice cut through the silence, startling him. He turned around, surprised by her presence. He looked her up and down, sizing her up. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She responded with what appeared to be sarcasm. "Isn't it proper to introduce yourself before asking someone's name? Rude."


	2. Chapter 2

After getting over the initial shock of the newcomer's sudden appearance, Wylfred was able to get a good look at her. She was, obviously, a woman. She had a slim yet curvy figure and pale unblemished skin. Her eyes were a clear sky blue and sparkled with life and mischievousness.

Her hair, which was tied in a long ponytail, was a striking bright violet color. Wylfred had seen strangely-colored hair before-on the Valkyrie-but her hair had been silver, not violet.

Strangest of all, however, were her clothes. They were rather revealing-a short black-and-gold top that exposed her midriff and a generous amount of bust, long black gloves that extended past her elbows, a long white skirt with a slit on one side, a gold belt around her waist, long black stockings, black leather boots, and a short white cape that was fur-lined and covered only one shoulder. Not only was this attire odd, it was also made of a material he had never seen before. It reminded him of his former friend Lieselotte.

His reverie was harshly interrupted when she spoke up again. "HEY, stop starin' at me, would ya? That's even creepier than the stupid wall thing you were doing earlier!"

_Her language is strange and coarse as well, _he thought, _who is she and where is she from?_

"My apologies. My name is Wylfred and I…was merely wandering." That statement wasn't a complete lie-he really had been wandering.

"Then why're you here? There are _easily _hundreds of more interesting places to visit than _here. _You're weird. My name's Copilli, by the way."

_Even her name is strange. She also seems to know where here _is. _I had best play it safely for now. I don't know what she can do._ "May I ask you a question?"

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him inquisitively. "Sure."

"What is this place? I have been here for what feels like an eternity."

The look on her face was one of utter disbelief. "Are you STUPID?! You don't know what this place is?! Were you hit on the head or something?! This is Limbo, duh! The place where nothing ever happens! Just how dumb can you be?!"

"I did not come here by choice!" He countered; he was becoming angry at her rant and her yelling had grated his last nerve. "I woke up here thanks to the damned Valkyrie! There was no one to tell me about this place!"

Copilli instantly stopped her shouting and stared at him wide-eyed. "Th-the Valkyrie? _She _sent you here? What for?"

"I opposed her in battle. I had the battle won, but Garm betrayed me and paralyzed me, allowing her to finish me off. After that, the world faded to blackness, and I awoke here."

"Oh…I'm sorry…I thought you were just another stupid tourist. I didn't know."

"Your apology is not necessary. A murderer is undeserving of it."

"Murderer? What?"

"In the past, I had sworn revenge on the Valkyrie for destroying my family. I was enticed by Hel, queen of Niflheim, who promised me ultimate vengeance so long as I stained a feather-and my soul- black with sin and the blood of my friends. I sacrificed them all to achieve my goals; I had naught on my mind but spilling the Valkyrie's blood. Ultimately, I slew her, but I learned my quest was for naught-she would be reborn, and my sins made me worthy of punishment in Niflheim. Later, once the war between Asgard and the undead began, Hel conscripted me once more to fight on her behalf. I was promised respite from my punishment, but I had been played with once more-Valkyrie struck me down, and I was sent here. The blood of those who called me friend shall always be on my hands; for me, there shall be no hope of redemption."

"Wow, that's quite a story. To be honest, I always knew Hel was a crafty old hag. That she used you and damned your soul in the process doesn't surprise me."

Wylfred raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "It seems as though you know of her…"

"I do. I sense that you regret all your actions, so you might have (indirectly) caused your friends' deaths, but I wouldn't call you a murderer."

"What, then, would you refer to me as?" He was beyond intrigued by this Copilli now. She apparently knew about Hel, and did not judge him for his actions, horrible though they were.

"Misled. She used and abused you, so I call you misled. Wylfred, I've got an idea that might interest ya." She now wore a serious expression-the face of one who had had plenty of time to think.

"What sort of idea?"

"What would ya say…if I sprung you from this place? And gave you another chance?" He looked at her with a stunned expression.

"Wha-what?"

"Lemme explain: I get you out of here and send you someplace else, and you'll have another chance at life, free of evil influence."

"Such a deal seems too good to be factual."

"I assure you, it's not."

"Is such a thing truly within your grasp then? Is this place really your dominion?" He was a little suspicious-that deal was far more than he deserved, but he couldn't deny it appealed to him. Spending forever in an empty place was not an ideal thing. "There is always a price for such things. What would I have to do for you?"

Copilli smiled. "So you're considering my offer?"

"I did not say that. I merely wish to know the price."

"Okay, I understand. I'd do the same if I were in your shoes. The only thing I ask is that you…live. Live life as you see fit. If you wish to make amends for what you've done, the only thing you can do is improve the lives of those around you. So in exchange for breaking you out of here and giving you another chance, your mission is to leave a positive impact on whatever world you end up in. Simple as that."

"You…would do this? You would give a murderer the opportunity to set things right? You say the only thing you ask of me is that I must bring something good to this new world?"

"Yup. That's all. So, will you take up my offer, or not?"

"I…can't say that does not appeal to me, but I still have one question."

"Shoot."

"To which world would you be sending me? It is important that I know."

"I've already picked this world out for you, so it's nothin' you can't handle. Be prepared though. It's FAR different than the one you were used to. Midgard's changed a lot, so the changes might come as a bit of a shock to you."

A tick mark appeared on Wylfred's head. "That did not tell me what I wanted to know."

"Sorry, I can't tell you much beyond that. Sorry. Now, one last time. Do ya say yes or no?"

Wylfred paused, considering the offer. What did he have to lose? He'd get out of here, and earn a second chance to boot. He still felt undeserving of such an opportunity, but anything was better than this endless gray.

"I accept."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come again?"

"I said I accept."

"Great. Just give me a few minutes to get ready, and then we'll be ready to go." Wylfred nodded his head and let her do what she wished. The woman (girl?) stood up (there was NO floor) and stretched her arms and legs, yawned, and pulled out something from her pockets.

He curiously took a peek at what she'd extracted from her pocket (despite HAVING no pockets), to find that she had pulled out a strange device; it was slim and black, and seemed to be able to fold up. Copilli talked into it for a minute or two, before putting it away. She then met his curious stare and asked him, "What?"

"That device…what was that?"

She pulled the thing in question from her pocket (of hammerspace?) and showed it to him to receive a nod. "This thing? It's a cell phone. I use it to communicate with people who are far away. Many people on Midgard carry one nowadays."

"How does it work? Is it some type of magic?"

"You could say that. At least, that's how _mine_ works, I don't know about the others."

"Who were you speaking with?" Wylfred was well and truly amazed. This woman could not only escape this realm, but she even had the mannerisms and wore the clothes of a future age, one that had not even happened yet.

"That was my boyfriend, Lee-Roy. I was just telling him where I was going. He worries if he can't find me."

"I see. He cares a great deal for you, doesn't he?"

"It's true. You can't find a more caring guy. But enough about _that_. Let's get going. If we stay here any longer this place is goin' to drive me _insane_." She clutched her head for emphasis.

"Agreed."

Copilli nodded, and brought out a thin black book. On its spine Wylfred could make out the title _Ignes Fatui_. "Flames of the Fools?"

"Yeah. Apparently it's some type of ancient book that people used to use to cast spells and stuff like that. It's also good for interdimensional travel," she said casually, as though it were an everyday thing.

"Now, before we actually go, I need to fix up your wardrobe. You can't walk around modern Midgard looking like _that_."

That statement grated on Wylfred's nerves. "And what, if I may ask, is wrong with my appearance? This is the way we mercenaries go."

"Yeah, but you forget that your age has passed. You'd stick out in a crowd, and not in a good way. Now, let's see what we can do…" The woman looked him once over, fussing and muttering to herself. Wylfred swore that she mumbled something about crazy mercenaries and Jashinists, whatever those were.

After a good ten or so minutes (maybe), she finally stopped looking and muttering, and stood up straight. She grinned and told him, "Yeah, I know _just_ the type of outfit that'll suit you. It won't stand out too much, and you'll even look pretty awesome in it. Now stand still for _juust_ a second…"

The former mercenary stood stock-still and was overcome with a swirl of powerful yet somehow gentle magic. When said magic dissipated, she looked him over and gave him a thumbs-up. "Mmm, I approve. Want to see?"

He nodded dumbly. She then summoned a mirror from somewhere (maybe from her hammerspace pocket) and held it out in front of him. Needless to say, he was shocked.

Instead of his chainmail shirt, leather pants, armor boots, and cape, he now sported vastly different clothing. He wore a black hoodie that was unzipped and had the hood down, exposing a gray t-shirt beneath. In addition to this, he now wore dark-green cargo pants held up by his old sword belt. On his feet he wore a pair of sturdy black combat boots. Finishing the look were a pair of black fingerless gloves. All in all, he looked just like any modern teenager. He was curious about one thing, however…

"Where is my sword? I demand to know where it has gone!"

Copilli waved at him to calm him down. "Easy there champ, it's always with you. You just have to wish it in your hands, and it'll appear. You can dispel it the same way."

"Why would I want to dispel it?"

"Cause no one carries around a sword in public anymore. You'd just get arrested, and that won't be very good for your mission, would it?" She placed her hands on her hips for emphasis.

Wylfred tried summoning his sword and found that indeed he had only to wish for it. Willing it away, he decided to follow her advice. "Very well, I'll do as you say."

She clapped her hands joyfully before responding. "Fantastic. Let's go now. _Que soplen, los vientos del cambio_!" She shouted words in a strange language before Wylfred suddenly found himself thankful he hadn't eaten anything.

Copilli then grabbed onto his arm. "Hold on tight, it's kind of a rough trip!" He held on tightly as they flew (?) through a type of corridor. All along that passage he could see various pictures which he assumed were the otherworlds of which the girl had spoken.

"We're almost there, brace yourself!" She yelled before they flew into one of the windows.

Wylfred had never felt such pain. Sure, he'd been impaled in the gut by the Valkyrie's sword, but at least that death had been (relatively) quick and the pain was only in one area. Here, he felt as though someone had repeatedly struck his entire body with hammers.

Lying face-down on the ground next to him, Copilli rolled over painfully and groaned. "I hate interdimensional travel…it hurts SO much…hey Wyl, you okay? Wyl?"

The only response she got was a pained grunt. "I…am never…traveling in that way again…" he voiced faintly as he turned over slowly. Thankfully, nothing was out of place or broken. Just for some peace of mind, she crawled over to him and checked him via magic. Satisfied that there were no injuries, she sat up.

"Sorry about that…I couldn't find a better landing spot. It was either this or a paved sidewalk, and I doubt you would've survived it. Can you get up?"

This question was met with more groans as Wylfred slowly sat up. His hair was completely messed up, but other than that he was fine, which surprised him given his landing. "I…will be fine, in time. What world is this?" He asked curiously.

"Wylfred, I'd like to be the first to welcome you to modern Midgard," she gestured grandly to the bewildered (former) mercenary. "Have a look around. The world's changed a lot since you were last here!"

Ignoring his companion's overly cheerful demeanor, Wylfred looked in the direction she was pointing, and gasped. Right in front of him overlooking the cliff was the largest and strangest-looking city he had ever seen.

People rapidly walked in and out of large buildings that seemed to pierce the sky. Strange-looking wagons made of metal that carried many people rode through the busy streets. There were bright lights and loud noises everywhere. It was a bit overwhelming to the young man.

Copilli walked up next to him, put her arm on his shoulder, and smiled warmly. "Welcome to the city of Tokyo, Wyl. You'll be touring the city, and then it's time for your mission!"


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since he had arrived in Tokyo alongside his (rather annoying) companion, and he could not help but to say that he was at the same time impressed and shocked. Modern Midgard had indeed changed a frightening amount since he was here last.

Gone were the kingdoms of old (though Copilli told him there were still a few lying around somewhere), and in their place were new forms of government that he was unfamiliar with. Though he was no stranger to large crowds, he found himself overwhelmed by the huge numbers of people going about their business.

He contemplated his decision whenever he had time alone in the penthouse that Copilli had rented (she did so with a strange Yamato currency called yen). There were times that he wished he knew more of the customs of modern-day Midgardians. At other times, he missed the old ways (though he wondered how they understood him since they lived in different ages).

Oftentimes he asked his companion what she was, exactly. Randomly travelling through different realities was not something just anyone could do, after all.

She just smiled and told him that in the end it didn't matter, everything would work itself out in time. That had not, of course, answered his question. He felt as though she was concealing something from him.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he walked down a surprisingly empty park and stopped when he came to a balcony that overlooked the surrounding area.

The day was beautiful; he felt more cheerful than normal. This came despite the fact that Copilli described his moods as ranging between 'doom' and 'gloom'. Today he had chosen to wear a simple gray t-shirt, his sword belt, and black jeans. As he strode down the path, he was met with many curious stares. He guessed they were due to his strange appearance-silver hair was uncommon, it seemed. He brushed them off and kept walking; those who'd been staring did the same.

It was nearly sunset when he returned to the room that he and Copilli shared in the hotel. He quickly scanned the keycard and entered the room to find Copilli seated on the couch watching the TV. She turned around to look at him and smiled. "Didja have fun, Wyl?"

"My day was passable."

She frowned. "Ya know, I let ya have the day to yourself so you could enjoy it. You could at least show thanks. Jerk."

He was taken aback by her sudden change in demeanor. "I apologize, I did not mean…" His apology was cut short by soft yet noticeable laughter. She was giggling.

"Oh, Wyl, I was just joking! You can do whatever you want! I was just messin' with ya!" He merely glared at her, but that did not last long as he soon erupted into laughter as well. It had been a long time since he laughed like this. Laughter without any malice behind it; laughter just for the sake of it. He found it to be quite cathartic. Soon their chuckling died down as Copilli regained her composure. She then spoke up. "Wyl, you hungry?" She received a nod. "Good, let's go get something to eat. I'm _famished_!" The girl then bolted out the door with Wylfred following closely behind.

Soon after setting put they found a quiet little café hidden in a small side street. After ordering and receiving their food, they tucked in happily. As they were eating the girl spoke first. "Wyl, what do ya think of Midgard so far? I haven't heard you talk about it."

"It was quite a shock to experience, at first. But I believe I will get used to it, in time." Was his honest reply.

"Good. Now listen, Wyl. I've already chosen the perfect way for you to carry out your mission. You can accept it, or you can say no and I'll pick something else. Easy." She was met with an inquisitive stare from the ex-mercenary. "It's the end of summer, and you don't have any job skills, yet. So what I'm gonna do is enroll you in school."

"School?"

"Yeah. It's where kids your age go to learn things that'll be useful to them later. Think of it as training, only with less violence. Now the place where you'll be going is a little…different than most schools. It is, in fact, a school for yokai." She was once again met with a curious look. "Monsters, Wyl. Zombies, vampires, succubi, that sort of thing. Don't worry, they won't eat you, or anything like that. You're registered already, so they can't touch ya without any repercussions. They all look human, so you won't stand out _too_ badly (though you hair might attract attention)."

"This place sounds as though it is combative."

"I won't lie to ya Wyl, fights DO happen from time to time, but I heard that there's a group there that maintains peace, sorta. You in or out?" She stared at him, obviously waiting for an answer.

"Alright, I shall consider it. Maybe it'll be fun."

She smiled winningly at him. "That's the spirit! School starts in a few days, so there's plenty of time to gather your stuff (not that you have much anyway). There are a few things I have to tell you about the place before you go, though. One: once you get there, the sky and sea look WAY different. That's how it's supposed to be, so don't freak out. Two: don't ask anyone what type of monster they are, it's against the rules. Three: the bus that takes you there is weird in some way, don't question it. Four: fights are common, but killing another student is frowned upon. That's not to say it's banned though. Five: you must absolutely NEVER anger the headmaster. He's scary beyond all reason. And last, if anyone asks, don't tell them what type of monster you are, unless you ABSOLUTELY trust them."

"And what sort of monster am I?"

She pursed her lips in though before she answered. "You'll be listed as a Vagrant, like me. That way no one can accuse you of being human. Humans are executed immediately despite the fact that the place is trying to foster good relations between yokai and humans, for some reason. Be careful. The bus arrives in two days; by the way, it'll pick you up in front of the hotel. I already submitted everything you'll need for your stay, so you don't have to worry about a thing (except your studies)."

"This sounds like a worthwhile experience. I accept the challenge." He was resolute. If this place was what he needed to obtain another chance, then he would take it.

She clapped her hands joyfully. "Wonderful! Soon you'll start school and learn new things! I don't doubt you'll do great. Come on, let's go. It's getting late." He nodded, then Copilli paid their tab and they both left.

The weekend flew by before they knew it. On Monday, Wylfred was waiting in front of the hotel when a strange yellow vehicle pulled up in front of him. _This must be the bus she was talking about, _he thought. The door opened and a strange man in a blue uniform beckoned. He had a cigar in his mouth and his eyes glowed malevolently. Wylfred got chills just from looking at him. "You must be the new student Wylfred." Receiving a nod, the man continued, "Well, get on. I don't have all day." The young ex-mercenary nodded dumbly before climbing aboard.

The bus ride was short and uneventful. The most thrilling thing that happened was them going through a tunnel and somehow ending up in a strange new area. It reminded him of the Evernight: dead trees dotted the landscape and there was a gloomy atmosphere. The sea was vast and tinged a blood red. He didn't know if it was safe to swim in, though he had his doubts.

He apprehensively got off the bus when the bus driver grabbed him by the shoulder. The man chuckled darkly before telling him, "Be careful. Yokai Academy is a scary place." With that, the man let go of him and boarded the bus once more before driving off, laughing all the way.

Wylfred had experienced things that would make anyone's blood run cold, but he could honestly say that this place seemed wrong in some way. As if it was warning him to stay away. He gulped audibly before walking forward. Horrors or no, he was not going to waste his second chance at redemption.

He just hoped that he could live through it.

A/N: so there's the next chapter. I'll try to update maybe once a week, depending on the interest. Keep in mind that this is my first story on this site. I'll accept criticism, but only the constructive kind. Flames will be used to boil my pot of tea. See you guys later. Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Copilli, and maybe this storyline.

Shizuka Nekonome was _not _having a good day. She was absolutely _swamped_ with work and the year had only begun; if this kept up, she'd surely go mad. She sighed; _this just isn't my day_, she thought. And to add insult to injury, the Headmaster informed her that a new student was enrolling in her junior class. That was just the icing on the proverbial cake. _Oh well_, she thought, _hopefully the student won't be a hyperactive idiot who just rushes into everything._

_(Konohagakure)_

Naruto let out a sneeze. "Huh? Am I catching a cold or something?"

_(Yokai Academy)_

She pushed these thoughts away as she finished another stack of papers. Then she spied a manila folder, the kind that the school used in order to keep track of each and every one of the students. The sticky note on the folder read:

_Read this, it's information about your new student. –Mikogami_

She opened the file and stared at it curiously. Her new student was, apparently, an American yokai who had recently transferred to Japan and wished to make a fresh start. It was unknown exactly what type of yokai he was, though the file left her with no doubts about his skill in battle. He was also a quick learner and dedicated to getting the job done. She sighed a bit in relief. Her prayers had been answered. Then she looked over his vitals and medical history.

_Name: Wylfred Monferaigne_

_Hometown: America_

_Yokai Type: Unknown_

_Hair/Eye Color: Silver/Black_

_Medical Issues: None, but is known to exude dark power._

That last bit of information worried her somewhat. She knew dark power was something even an A-class yokai like her did not encounter often, much less battle. If this boy possessed it in great amounts, he could be a dangerous threat to the whole class. She would have to keep an eye out on him at all times. _Great, _she mulled, _as if I didn't already have enough work to do._ With that, she sullenly picked up her pen and began to look over her students' summer projects.

(_School Grounds_)

He had not gotten lost when he wandered through the Evernight. He had not gotten lost when he sauntered through the Iatallagh Weald. He hadn't even gotten lost in the labyrinthine halls of the royal palace. _So_, he wondered, _how is it possible to get lost in a school building?! _He walked around corners and up and down stairs for what seemed like an eternity. He stopped when he came to a small gathering of people in the foyer of the building. (How did he get there, I wonder?).

Since he stood a good head or two above the majority of the people there, it was no problem for him to see what had captured the interests of his fellow…students. It turned out that he'd stumbled onto a group of these creatures called 'fangirls' and they had swarmed around a pink-haired girl of about his age. Said girl had on a bright smile, though he could easily see that she was irritated or rather, that she was trying to keep her irritation at bay. The girl met his gaze and sent a look at him that screamed _please help me_. Sighing, he nodded his consent and began to think of a way to help.

It was then that certain thought occurred to him. _Hel sent me to that endless abyss…but she had forgotten to remove my powers. The powers I gained from tributing my friends. I wonder if they are still present. _Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Wylfred mustered up a power he never thought he would use again.

"Thin as ribbon, yet stronger than steel, Fenrir's fate these shackles did seal. Gleipnir's Bonds!" The effect was instantaneous. The girls that had swarmed the unfortunate pink-haired one instantly froze in place, paralyzed by the Bonds. He quickly grabbed the girl by the arm and led her away from the group.

Once they were outside, she spoke up. "Th-thanks for helping me back there! I thought that they were going to tear me apart! My name's Moka Akashiya, what's yours?"

"Wylfred. Wylfred Monferaigne," he stated, using the surname that Copilli told him to use when at the academy. Using it felt strange, however.

"Thanks again, Wylfred-san. Tell me, what was that strange power you used?" She asked him, honestly curious about her rescuer.

"That…was my yokai power. I have many of them," Wylfred said, feeling terrible that he was lying to her, sort of.

"Oh, I never heard of a power like that, what was its name again?"

"That one was Gleipnir's Bonds. It causes paralysis in a wide area."

"Why didn't it affect me?"

"The power leaves my allies/friends alone, that is the main reason I used it." He said, this time with absolute sincerity. He couldn't count the number of times Gleipnir's Bonds had saved him and his allies in battle.

"It sounds useful. Where are you from, Wylfred-san? You don't look Japanese." Both she and her inner self were quite curious about him now.

"I am American. I transferred here not that long ago. Actually, I was quite lost when I encountered you and your…fan club."

"Oh, them. It's nice getting all that attention, but they smother me a lot. Hey, since you're lost, why don't I act as your guide? I know where everything is in this school." She extended her hand in a show of faith.

Wylfred shook her hand. "Deal. Do you know where I can find one Ms. Nekonome? She is to be my homeroom teacher."

Moka smiled cheerfully. "She's your homeroom teacher too? Great! We'll go together!" She grabbed his arm and fairly dragged him in the opposite direction they had been going previously. Wylfred sighed and wondered if all girls her age acted like her or those fangirls. Thinking of the latter sent a chill down his spine.

(_Woods outside the school_)

Tsukune panted as he slowly stood up. He'd been training himself during their entire summer break in order to improve himself-he knew that the girls wouldn't always be around should he fall into trouble. This goal had led him to train harder and longer than he ever did before in order to tame his ghoul powers more. He knew that using them caused him to ignore the distinction between friend and foe, and he believed that training would help him control his bestial instincts.

He'd made great strides recently; he was now able to maintain ghoul form longer without losing any of his humanity in the process. He was also able to think and plan to an extent while in his ghoul form, so he could add tactics to that form's overwhelming power. He smiled slightly at the thought. The monstrous side of him could finally be used to protect those close to him.

He glanced briefly at his watch and saw that it was almost nine o' clock in the morning. _Uh oh, _he thought, _I'd better hurry and go see Moka-chan, I don't want to be late!_ With that thought on his mind, he dusted himself off and headed to his dorm to take a quick shower and then he'd head to where his homeroom would be for the year.

In the cool shade of the trees, a hidden pair of lavender eyes followed his every move. Then they were gone, much as he was. The only proof that they had been there was a discarded lollipop stick.

(_Nekonome's classroom)_

Students were walking to and fro in the halls, some catching up with old friends, others meeting new ones. Two friends in particular were waiting for the others to appear.

"How much longer are they going to keep us waiting? It's _boring _out here!" complained the taller of the two, a girl with bright-blue hair named Kurumu.

"Calm down, cow-tits! I wanna see 'em as much as you, but we have to wait!" snapped the younger, a thirteen-year-old name Yukari. "Though I wish Moka-chan would show up already…" she got the dreamy look in her eyes whenever she thought about her precious Moka. Then her thoughts got more and more x-rated and the end result was a slight nosebleed. Kurumu noticed this and decided to snap her friend out of it.

"HEY YUKARI! SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY! They're here!" When she heard that Yukari's head whipped around so fast Kurumu swore she broke her neck. Indeed, Tsukune was approaching them with his eternal stalker, Mizore, in tow.

"Tsukune! How was your vacation, desu~?" Even after two years, Yukari's strange verbal tic was present, even though Yukari herself changed quite a bit. Her puberty had finally begun: she grew an inch or two, and her figure was somewhat curvier. Out of their entire circle, she had changed the most.

"It went well, Yukari-chan. I've been making great progress." The friends smiled at that; they were afraid of the ghoul and wanted to see him in control. "Hey, there's Moka-chan, and she's bringing someone with her!" They all turned to where Tsukune was pointing to see Moka walking towards them alongside a boy none of them had seen before.

He was tall, about six feet, and had long silver hair tied into two stacked ponytails. He wore the standard school uniform but wore black combat boots instead of the normal shoes that went with the uniform. He gazed at them with pitch-black eyes.

Moka greeted her friends cheerfully. "Hey guys! It's nice to see you all again! How was your summer?"

Tsukune was the first to respond. "It was great. But, Moka-chan, who is he? Hello, my name is Tsukune; it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Yukari, don't forget, desu~!"

"Hiya, I'm Kurumu!"

"Mizore."

"Kokoa Shuzen."

Wylfred looked at them. They were a varied lot. They reminded him of his old friends. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Wylfred." He would have said more, but just then Ms. Nekonome poked her head out the classroom door.

"Alright, everyone! It's time to get to class!"

A/N: Alright, so I managed to crank out another chapter. Great, huh? As always, remember to read and review. 'Til next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs.

Copilli sat on the roof of Yokai Academy, eating an ice cream cone (Where'd THAT come from?) and people-watching. From her height, everyone looked like ants; she mused over how it really _was_ just like an ant colony. Students scampering her and there in order to please the school authorities. She chuckled dryly and resumed eating. No one knew she was here, not yet anyway, so she could afford to relax. A figure then took advantage of her dropped guard and pounced.

"GOTCHA!"

"EEK!" Faster than the eye could follow, she connected with a painful right hook to the side of the figure's head. The mysterious individual stumbled back a bit before clutching at it in pain.

"OWWWW! Why'd you do that?!" A familiar voice shouted in equal parts irritation and agony.

"Eh?" Copilli responded by raising her eyebrows in shock. "Lee-Roy? Is that you?"

"Of COURSE it's me! Who were ya expecting, Santa Claus? You hit me you dick!"

Her eyes widened with shock and horror. "Oh, I'm sorrryyyyyyy! I didn't mean to hurt youuuuu! But you snuck up on me! This world is dangerous and I thought an enemy was coming for me! Please, I'm sorry; I'll never do it again! Please forgive me!"

"It's okay, it's okay, you didn't break anything. Calm down, Copilli, I was just messin' with ya." That statement was met by a friendly punch in the arm. The now-named Lee-Roy sat down next to his girlfriend and draped his arm on her shoulder. He was roughly the same height as her and sported a thin yet muscular swimmer's build. His eyes were a brilliant red and sparkled with life, and his hair was a bright blue.

To anyone who passed them by, they merely looked like a pair of young yokai in love. That thought was only partially right: they _were_ young and in love, but each of them knew that yokai they were not. After a few tranquil moments, Lee-Roy spoke up. "So, what're ya up to since we were separated? I hadn't heard anything and it was startin' to bother me."

She responded with a cheerful smile. "Oh, nothin'. Just givin' guys second chances and causing general mayhem."

He hugged her tightly. "That's my girl! Always causing trouble! So, fill me in. Exactly what did you do here, anyway?"

"There was this guy, Wylfred was his name. He was literally stuck in Limbo, so I bailed him out in exchange for promising to do some good in a brand-new world. He stayed in Tokyo for about a week before I signed him up to be here." She beamed; she was REALLY proud of her accomplishments.

"Wow, that's a hell of a week. Sounds like fun. Can't wait until somethin' exciting happens!"

"Me either!" she couldn't help but grin. There was only one thing that she enjoyed more than helping others; causing mayhem was that thing. She honestly couldn't wait until Wylfred's true adventures began; those types of stories ALWAYS caught her interest. But just at that moment, there was a powerful presence behind them. Not as strong as theirs, of course, but enough to cause concern. Copilli lost her smile and turned around. She eyed the figure before addressing it. "What do you want?"

"I would like to make you an offer as well as ask what your intentions toward my school are."

_(Nekonome's Classroom)_

Wylfred couldn't fully believe that all the students here were monsters of some sort; to him, they'd always stood out in the open. Copilli told him that changing times as well as persecution had practically forced the monster populace to adopt a human guise. That statement was…believable; his fellow students appeared to be human, but the senses he'd gained as a warrior told him otherwise. _It would be best to maintain a low profile, _he thought, _though how such a thing would be accomplished is a mystery to me._

He was roused from his daydream when Nekonome asked him to introduce himself to the rest of the class. Sighing, he walked to the front of the room and began to speak somewhat apprehensively. "Hello, my name is Wylfred Monferaigne. I am a yokai from America who recently transferred to Japan. My dream for the future is to make a positive mark on the world." As soon as he mentioned the part about the positive impact, several of the students snorted. More than a few gave him contemptuous stares. He wondered why; perhaps they viewed themselves as superiors. It was enough to make his old bloodthirsty self quake.

"Thank you, Wylfred-san. You may sit down in the back of the classroom. Now, let's begin our assignment for the day."

_(Cafeteria)_

The time had passed him by quickly, as did word about who he really was as well as his 'officially' single status. He found that in this place he attracted two kinds of attention: the female students had hearts in their eyes whenever they saw him, as well as constantly asking him out (he was flattered, but uninterested). The male students, however, sent him looks of jealousy, contempt, and in some cases suspicion. It seemed that a few of them thought he was a vampire due to his silver hair.

The thought of being thought of as a vampire amused him; he'd fought them before, and none but the weakest vampires had silver hair. He knew that he was not weak. Whenever anyone asked him what type of yokai he was, he told them that he was a Vagrant. They sent him strange looks but did not press the issue, so he quickly left.

Wylfred sat down quietly and ate his lunch; the food here was much different than he was used to, but it was good nonetheless. The girl Moka and her group of friends sat near him, engaged in multiple different conversations. It was at that time that one of them, the large-breasted blue-haired one, turned to him and asked him a question. "Moka told me you helped her out a while back. Is that true?"

He nodded before elaborating. "Yes. She was being mobbed by a group of girls when she asked for my assistance, so I jumped in. I paralyzed the mob and snuck her out of the building, and she volunteered to be my guide around campus."

"How'd ya do it, desu~?"

"It's my yokai power, or one of the many I have. Truth be told, I have not used them much in a very long time."

"They're so strong though, why wouldn't you use 'em?" Kurumu piped up before having an ice kunai implant itself in her forehead.

"That is why. He must not like squandering his powers, is that correct?" the voice of one Shirayuki Mizore arose in an even tone.

"Miss Shirayuki is right. I cannot rely only on my powers, as there's a limited number of times I can use them on any one day. Gleipnir's Bonds, in particular, only works once a day. Using it consumes much of my reserve." The group nodded in understanding. Power always had a limit. However, one of them in particular simply grew more curious.

"Fight me." Kokoa stated, directly looking at Wylfred.

"Pardon?"

"Are you hard of hearing? I want you to fight me. I want to see these so-called powers of yours." There was more to her statement than she let on, of course. She also wanted to see if she could use any of them herself to finally draw out her onee-chan, her real one. Even his Bonds power alone would make battles easier. She grinned in anticipation.

Wylfred sighed tiredly. "I'm tired of fighting. I have fought all my life. I've done things that would make even a yokai shiver in fear and disgust. I've seen things that would make the strongest-willed person break. Fighting is merely a means to me now, not an end. If it is a fight that you desire, I shall indulge you just this once." He got up and stretched his limbs; he'd seen that the young girl fought using a shape-shifting bat, so he prepared his swords.

Kokoa eyed him with curiosity before exiting the cafeteria and going to a nearby clearing in the forest, Wylfred following closely behind. Once they arrived there, she transformed her bat into a giant spiked mace and settled into her fighting stance. Wylfred regarded her coolly before getting into his own stance using only one sword. Tsukune, acting as the referee, looked them both over before listing the rules. There was to be no low blows or unfair tactics. They could employ their youki, but the match would end after either ten minutes or in the event of a knockout.

Both participants nodded in acceptance before Tsukune signaled the spar to begin. For their part, the friends were eager to see what sort of tricks Wylfred would use, and if Kokoa would really be able to beat him.

Kokoa then rushed towards Wylfred, determined to end the fight early. She raised her mace above her head before bringing it down on top of her opponent's head, only to have him block with his own red-hued blade. He smiled slightly before pushing back on her weapon with a good chunk of his strength; the extra torture (I mean training) he'd received from Hel boosted his power. She scowled as her attack failed, but quickly raised her mace again in a horizontal strike.

The ex-mercenary knew that such a blow would kill him if it hit, so he reflexively ducked. Big mistake. Kokoa anticipated this and quickly followed up with a powerful axe kick that smashed his head into the dirt. She jumped back a fair distance and smirked. He was nothing special, just talk. This sentiment quickly died down when the young man got up (albeit slowly and painfully). Oddly enough, he was smirking.

"Not bad. You drew first blood," he said, spitting out a glob of the crimson liquid. "But I've been hit harder than that before. It'll take more than that kick to beat me!" he punctuated that statement by picking his sword up from the ground and pointing it at her.

Now it was Wylfred's turn to charge as he ran towards his opponent, his sword dragging along the ground. He looked at her with a fierce determination before swinging his sword.

A/N: And that's another chapter finished. This was actually the first fight scene I've ever written, so I'm a bit nervous about how it turned out. Don't worry, dear readers, the second part is coming soon. More of Wyl's powers will surface, and Copilli will make a return. As always, read and review please!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

Wylfred swung his sword in a downward angle, obviously aiming to cleave Kokoa's skull in two. She dodged the blow to the side and lashed out by bringing her own weapon into play; the mercenary-turned-student had been waiting for that however, and countered by sticking out his foot and throwing the young vampire off-balance.

Kokoa cursed loudly and quickly regained her footing before Wylfred had a chance to impale her with his sword. She scowled and transformed her bat companion into a broadsword, then swung it to catch the powerful downward chop that the young man sent at her. She sneered at him. "That's all you've got? Just chopping attacks? Hmph. You're not worth the effort."

Wylfred did not respond. He knew instinctively that talking would cost her precious time, so he redoubled his efforts and lashed out with yet another downward chop, this one slightly faster than the previous ones. Once again, she caught the attack with ease and this time, she openly laughed. "Come on, show some creativity! It's going to be very boring if that's all you use! Whatever type of yokai you are, there's no way you can beat the might of a vampire!"

Wylfred stopped his attack suddenly and stood there, his bangs hiding his eyes from view. Everyone looked at him for a minute before they heard an odd noise coming from him. He was giggling softly, then gradually burst out in laughter. Unlike the laughter he had let loose back in Tokyo, this was dark and mirthless; the laughter of a psychotic madman. He continued for almost a full minute before stopping suddenly and looking at Kokoa with an intense glare.

Kokoa didn't like the look in his eyes; it was the hungry gaze of a bloodthirsty predator. He then spoke up, his voice lacking anything resembling the careful demeanor from earlier. "Stupid girl. You know little of me, yet you dare assume that I am weaker than yourself merely due to your heritage. I once knew one like yourself, and do you know what happened to him? He was slain, murdered by his own brother. He pursued power and it cost him his life. Now, the same pride shall cost you the victory." He began to glow with a red-and-black aura that exuded a dark power.

As soon as Wylfred finished his rant, he vanished from sight. Kokoa looked around frantically; it was as though her opponent had simply vanished. He then reappeared suddenly behind her. He tapped her lightly on her shoulder, and when she turned around, he asked, "Where are you looking?" and viciously backhanded her, sending her flying back a fair distance.

Kokoa spit out a small glob of blood before glaring at him contemptuously. "You don't know who you're messing with! I am Kokoa, youngest daughter of the Shuzen family! I will not lose to a weakling!" with that, she released her own yokai powers and charged at him full-speed.

Tsukune was very surprised; he hadn't encountered that level of power unless Moka removed her Rosario. He then looked around and saw that a rather large crowd had gathered to watch the fight. He then looked back to where the fight was supposed to be and saw only blurs; they were now moving at speeds that rivaled those of werewolves.

Kokoa was furious. She couldn't believe that this commoner was not only matching her in raw strength, but was also her equal in speed. She then redoubled her efforts and caught him with a vicious backswing that smashed him painfully in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying. He crashed into the wall and left spiderweb cracks in it; she smirked and then went to leave the makeshift arena. None but the strongest yokai could recover from a blow like that one.

As she walked away, she heard groaning and movement. She turned around and saw that, much to her disbelief, he was peeling himself off of the wall. The young man then slowly drew a second sword and looked at her with a cold yet determined glare. "Do not assume that your opponent is beaten unless you see their dead body yourself. Now your carelessness shall cost you." He fixed his cold gaze on her before getting into an odd stance-his main blade was held normally in his right hand, while his left held a large sword in a reverse grip. He was crouched slightly and his feet were spread apart.

"These words shall signal the end of this match. Nothing can set the eyes so agleam, as the glimmer of gemstones ripe to redeem. Hoard of the Dvergar!" he finished his chant and rushed forward, swords at the ready. Kokoa held her broadsword in a defensive stance; she hadn't encountered this sort of power before and had no idea what it would do, so it was better to play it safe.

Wylfred smiled internally; no amount of defense would protect the girl from his attacks with Hoard of the Dvergar active-it increased the frequency of attacks for him. He then finally met up with her before raining down blow after powerful blow. Kokoa swallowed nervously; it was as though her opponent had suddenly spotted multiple openings in her defenses. She grimaced as she felt him cut her cheek; albeit superficial, the wound bled profusely. She needed to beat him before she lost too much blood.

In the end, her thoughts no longer mattered, because Wylfred launched her into the air with a one-handed upward slash. He then followed up by crossing his swords in front of him and jumping upward after the airborne vampire. With a final shout of 'I have you!' he sliced downward with his signature Double Cross. Kokoa faltered in mid-air for a moment before crashing unceremoniously into the ground.

Wylfred then landed gracefully on the ground next to her. "Do you see? Your overconfidence has cost you the fight."

"What are you two doing?" he heard a voice coming from the crowd-it was the voice of their teacher, Ms. Nekonome.

"Lady Nekonome, we were-"

"It doesn't matter. Wylfred-san, you went a little far in your spar. I want you to take Kokoa-san to the hospital wing, now."

"O-of course ma'am." He gulped nervously as the dark aura surrounding him quickly faded away, the intense bloodlust with it. He then picked up Kokoa in a fireman's carry and walked back into the building.

_(School Grounds)_

Shizuka glanced at Wylfred as said boy walked back towards the school building. The power he had released during the spar was concerning her; it seemed as though the student file on him had accurate information. Thankfully she had stopped the fight before any real harm could befall her students, the both of them. But one in particular lingered in her mind.

As lunch period ended and the crowd dispersed, she thought about the enigma that was the Monferaigne boy. Officially, he was an American yokai who had transferred to Japan in order to study. He _did _have a foreign accent, and it was clear that he was unfamiliar with many of the local customs. That intrigued her; she'd always had a soft spot for foreigners, after all. Her mind wandered back to the events that transpired in her classroom earlier that day.

*FLASHBACK*

"Now Wylfred-san, in case you're not familiar with it, the mission of this school is to teach the students to integrate into human society. The world's changed a lot, you see, and now it's the humans who dominate. We have to blend in if we hope to survive." She told him.

"So in order to teach that humans and yokai are capable of coexisting is the reason this place exists? It does not make much sense to me, to be honest."

"Why not?"

"Back in Artolia-where I come from, I mean, yokai do not have to hide who they are. They walk freely among humans, and the humans accept it and are even friendly towards the yokai. They have even been known to work alongside one another."

"That's the kind of world that the Headmaster strives for. Someday we'll be able to walk among humans without fear. I hope to see that world sometime."

"Do not worry, Lady Nekonome. That day shall come, and you will be there to greet it," he smiled at her; it was the type of smile that would melt even the coldest heart. Wylfred himself could not believe he was capable of that kind of smile.

The expression on his face sent awakened a warm feeling in Shizuka's chest. "Wylfred-san, I told you not to address me so formally. Call me Neko-sensei."

"But, Lady Nekonome, my parents taught me to respect those who are in a position of power over me. You are my teacher, and therefore my superior. Thus, I shall address you as Lady Nekonome. It is the only title that I deem fitting for you."

*END FLASHBACK*

Replaying those events brought a light blush to Shizuka's cheeks. True to his word, he called her only as Lady Nekonome, which immediately inspired various reactions from the students. Most were annoyed and thought he was brown-nosing, while others (all females) swooned over how gentlemanly he was. She watched her students' reactions with interest, and found herself growing a bit jealous whenever a female student approached him.

She knew that thinking of her newest pupil that way wasn't right, but she couldn't help herself. His mannerisms and appearance not only piqued her interest, but also sparked in her a desire to have him for her very own. She took a deep breath to clear her thoughts, and then walked back to her classroom, trying to clear her mind the whole way.

_(Hospital Wing)_

Wylfred sat by Kokoa's bedside. In truth he had not left it since he arrived, despite the fact that he himself had to be treated for the gut wound the young vampire had inflicted on him. He knew that she would be cared for, but concern for her still plagued his mind. He got up and went over to the window, allowing Tsukune and his group to approach the girl.

They had been very concerned for the both of them after the spar, and it was tough to convince them that he was okay. After they finally relented, he went over to a windowsill and stared at the scene outside. He almost lost control of himself. He believed that he'd once and for all suppressed his dark, murderous side during Copilli's brutal yet efficient training.

Yet, it once again reared its ugly head during the fight. He felt a shiver as he remembered how he'd acted the last time he allowed it to take over. It had blinded him to Hel's manipulations and led him down a path he would forever regret. He was determined never to let it happen again. This time, he would guard lives as opposed to taking them. He just needed more training. But Copilli had disappeared some time ago; since she wasn't there, he would have to learn to take care of it himself. He slowly got up and snuck out the window; heading towards a clearing in the woods, he mustered up his courage.

Unknown to him, however, there was a pair of watchful eyes following him.

A/N: And that's another chapter up. Honestly, I don't know how I keep doing it, writing's not easy ya know. For those who are interested, the story will feature Tsukune and his gang, but it will mainly focus on Wylfred and the drama he'll go through. I just hope that I haven't made anyone too OOC *sweat*. As always, reviews let me know how I'm doing. If you have any suggestions, please let me know, I'd appreciate it. 'Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

Wylfred had believed he'd suppressed his darker nature during the training that Copilli had made him go through. Yet, it had reared its ugly head during his fight, despite the fact that it was only a spar. Perhaps his training wasn't as complete as he'd previously thought. It was once again time to try to tame it.

He stopped when he came to one of the many empty clearings in the woods. He sat down in a meditative position and closed his eyes. Clearing his mind, he soon found himself within the confines of his mindscape.

_(Mindscape)_

He always thought that the interior of his consciousness was a tad bit strange; it resembled an empty space where there was no visible (yet plainly there) floor and the sky was eternally cloudy. Everything was colored in some shade of purple or gray, leading him to believe that it was some sort of twisted symbol of his past actions. 'Where is he? My quarrel with him is unfinished.' Wylfred thought. Not knowing what to do next, he did what he always did: walk.

On and on he walked for what seemed like hours. It reminded him of his walk through the now-named Limbo. Except here, the landscape always changed. One minute he was walking down an elegantly-furnished throne room, the next he was wading through a poisonous swamp. He faintly recognized these places as the ones he'd previously trekked through. This time, however, they brought him naught but unpleasant memories. At that time, he heard a voice that seemed familiar…and most unwelcome.

"HeLlO WyLfReD. It Is nIcE tO sEe YoU aGaIn. WaLkInG dOwN mEmOrY lAnE aGaIn? HoW sAd." The voice droned on at its unsteady pace, as though it were trying to hold on to its very existence.

The speaker then made himself visible. It appeared to be Wylfred himself at first glance, though upon closer inspection there were a number of things wrong with him. His clothes were disheveled and dirty, even torn in places. His hair was a mess, stained with dirt and spattered with blackened blood. The figure wore an ever-present smile that promised nothing but extreme pain. His eyes were those of a madman. Wylfred recognized it; he looked much the same when he slew the damned Valkyrie. Now it was simply a reminder of what he'd done.

"I thought I had suppressed you," he remarked grimly.

"OnLy FoR a LiTtLe WhIlE. yOu KnOw BeTtEr ThAn AnYoNe ThAt YoU cAn'T bE rId Of Me ThAt EaSiLy. I'm A pArT oF yOu NoW, aNd I'lL aLwAyS bE hErE."

"I know this. I may not be able to be permanently rid of you, but I _can_ banish you to where you will never return from!" saying this, Wylfred drew his sword.

"YoU mEaN tO fIgHt Me? LaSt TiMe YoU oNlY bEaT mE bEcAuSe Of ThAt WrEtChEd GiRl. ThIs TiMe ShE wOn'T bE aBlE tO sAvE yOu!" the false Wylfred roared and drew his own blade: a horrible blunt thing spattered with blood. The real Wylfred recognized it as Helgi's Sword. He swallowed his fear and charged forward.

There was a sharp ringing sound as the blades met. A determined glare met an insane one as the two swordsmen battled one another for control. Wylfred grunted when his dark side managed to cut him slightly on his arm. The madman grinned widely as he surveyed the damage. "I dReW fIrSt BlOoD!" he shouted excitedly.

Wylfred glared hard at his former self. "But I shall draw last. Come!" with that, their swords clashed once again, the sounds of their blades clashing providing music for a lethal dance.

_(The Woods)_

While an intense battle raged within the confines of Wylfred's mind, the outside remained peaceful; there was no one in the clearing besides the meditating boy. This was no longer the case, however. All throughout the day there had been a certain pair of eyes watching his every move, and now they appeared near him once again. They were biding their time, waiting for the unconscious boy to awaken.

_(Mindscape)_

His body felt like it weighed several tons; he was absolutely exhausted. He was on his own against an opponent that not only knew his moves, but could perfectly replicate and counter them as well. All in all, it made for an extremely tough (and, he thought, losing) battle.

"GiVe Up. WiThOuT tHaT wEnCh HeRe, ThErE's No WaY yOu CaN pOsSiBlY wIn!" his double taunted as he once again lunged forward with another deadly thrust. Wylfred blocked his attacks as best he could, but his double was slowly beginning to overpower him. "Aw, What'S wRoNg? Is ThE lItTlE mIlKsOp A lItTlE tIrEd? TiReD oF fAiLiNg CoNsTaNtLy? ThIs Is WhY yOu FaIlEd To Do AnYtHiNg RiGhT!"

Wylfred launched himself at his opponent furiously, intent on skewering him. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME. I KNOW I FAILED BUT I'M TRYING TO ATONE FOR IT!" his double only smiled wickedly at him before thrusting his sword forward as well.

Squelch.

The sound was the only thing either of them heard. Both combatants looked down at their torsos to see who had made contact. His double's sword stopped a mere centimeter from impaling Wylfred's gut. The Mourning Sword was cleanly thrust through the double's body, its tip emerging from its back. The violent doppelganger gurgled unhappily as he fell to his knees. "There, it is done."

To his surprise, his double only chuckled darkly. "It Is FaR fRoM dOnE. YOu GoT lUcKy ThIs TiMe, BuT I'Ll Be BaCk!" with that, it let out one final scream before collapsing and fading away.

Wylfred saw his mindscape change for only a split second before he blacked out from exhaustion.

_(Woods)_

Wylfred awoke in the same clearing he'd been in for the past few hours. It was nightfall, so he guessed that classes were over for the day. Grunting, he slowly got up and began to make his way back to the school when someone stood in his way.

He did not know the stranger, but he guessed that it was another student. He had tanned skin and short blonde hair; the man reminded the ex-mercenary of Prince Langrey. Not wasting another moment, he addressed the newcomer. "Who might you be?"

"Forgive me for intruding upon your meditation. My name is Aoshi Nakamura. There is something I would like to discuss with you." The man's tone was friendly, yet Wylfred knew better than to trust a stranger. Still, he didn't detect any hostility, not yet anyway.

"What is it? I am in haste, so make it quick." His reply was curt, yet polite.

"I would like for you to join our organization. We have seen your power, and we are interested. Join us, and you could help to enforce justice." The man's words were promising to him; enforcing justice was the sort of positive impact that he needed to make. Nakamura extended his hand, inviting Wylfred to shake it in confirmation of his acceptance. The ex-mercenary was about to shake the other's hand when a blur tackled Nakamura to the ground.

"Don't listen to a word that guy says, Wyl. I wouldn't trust that guy's words as far as I could throw him. And I throw like a girl." A man stood where the blonde man had previously been. He was slightly shorter than Wylfred, standing at 5'9". He had blue hair that fell down to his shoulders, pale skin, and red eyes. His body was lean yet muscled; it was easy to tell as the newcomer's gray trench coat was open, exposing a black wifebeater and blue jean shorts. The man stood there for only a brief moment before he was harshly struck by long tentacles.

Wylfred looked to where the tentacles had come from to see an enraged Nakamura standing there in his monster form, glaring holes at the blue-haired man. "How dare you strike me! Do you know who I am?! I am Aoshi Nakamura, member of the Student Police! I shall strike you down in the name of peace!"

Instead of screaming or moaning in pain, the trench coat-wearing newcomer just grunted in mild annoyance. "Oh brother. Copilli was right; you guys really ARE delusional. Well, there's only one cure for delusion: a good old-fashioned ass-kicking. Bring it motherfucker!" with that, the man charged at Nakamura, punching him in the gut with power that would have liquefied his insides had he not been a youkai. Still, it hurt like hell.

The ex-mercenary cringed when he heard the young man's fist collide with Nakamura's torso. Nakamura got up slowly and spit out a fairly large amount of blood. Growling fiercely, the 'enforcer' tried to constrict the new man with his tentacles, only to have said man wrap them around his left arm and abruptly pull him forward. The man frowned before cocking back his right fist. "You lose. After all, I know kung fu." Wylfred looked at him. He could've sworn he'd heard that somewhere before.

The last thing Nakamura saw before the newcomer's fist made impact was the man's unsmiling face. As the so-called 'enforcer' hit the ground, the man turned around and smiled at Wylfred. He laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry you had to see that, heh. My name's Lee-Roy, by the way."

"Lee-Roy, as in, Copilli's boyfriend Lee-Roy?"

"That's me. Listen, don't get mixed up with those Student Police guys. I know they seem noble, with their 'protecting justice' crap, but it's all a crock. Those guys care only about power. Don't listen to a word they tell ya, it's all a lie anyway."

"Wait, how do you know about them? From what I could tell, neither you nor Copilli had been here before."

"_She_ hasn't been here before, but I have. Trust me, those guys are bad news. Well, see ya. There's some other stuff I have to go take care of. Bye!" Lee-Roy punctuated his statement by quickly disappearing before Wylfred could ask him anything. _Those two make for an odd couple, _he thought. _And they seem to be much stronger than they let on. Just who are they?_

Brushing those thoughts aside for now, he continued on to his dorm room. Upon locking the door safely behind him, he collapsed wearily onto his bed. Sleep was quick to claim him.

_(Mikogami's Office, earlier that day)_

Copilli fidgeted nervously in her chair as the school's headmaster stared at her with those creepy glowing eyes of his. "So, just who are you and what is it that you plan to do here in my campus? Additionally, you do not seem like a youkai, but I can tell that you are not human either. Would you care to enlighten me?"

The interdimensional traveler shuddered involuntarily at his tone; it was like oil flowing over ice. "Copilli is my name, and giving people second or third chances is my game. If it makes you feel any better, I don't have anything planned for your campus except for watching one student in particular. I'm just going to monitor his growth, that's all."

"Would that student happen to be the Monferaigne boy?" he asked, and received a hesitant nod in reply. "I see. He is most unusual. I trust that observing him is within your power limit?"

She nodded again. "So long as nothing untoward happens to him, everything'll be all right. As for what I am exactly, I don't know. I never really wanted to know; honestly, I just go with Vagrant 'cause it sounds cool."

"Vagrant, eh? A most unusual choice," he chuckled. "Very well, I shall allow you to remain, on the condition that you become a teacher's aide. I will not allow freeloaders in my school. Now get going. Work begins tomorrow at 8 o' clock sharp." Copilli nodded rapidly, and he chuckled again.

She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

A/N: And that's another chapter done. Honestly, it's getting harder to crank these out week after week. Authors, I feel your pain! Also, the OCs I created WON'T be all-powerful, but they are strong. They'll take up a mentorship role, and Wyl WILL be the star of his own story. As always, reviews are appreciated. See you later!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

Wylfred groaned as the first rays of the morning sun shone through his window. He slowly got up and shut off his annoyingly loud alarm clock, then picked out some a fresh uniform for the day's classes. Grabbing a clean white towel, he went into his bathroom to shower. After finishing that, he put on his uniform and gathered his hair into his signature ponytails.

A part of him still couldn't believe the things that had happened, and it had only been his first day! In one day alone, he'd managed to: paralyze a mob, battle a vampire, defeat his dark side, and witness a dramatically short fight. He honestly wondered if he'd actually make it to the end of the year still alive and/or sane. _Enough dwelling on yesterday's events, _he thought, _it's time to face a new day._

He left the dormitory building; today, he chose to walk through the forest trail rather than the open clearing. Unfortunately for him, there were certain individuals waiting for him. To be more specific, three students stood in his path, much the same as Nakamura had done; they even wore the same black uniform that he had.

Thankfully, years of fighting experience had taught Wylfred how to avoid enemies that stood in his path, as well as how to avoid detection methods. He easily snuck past them; they were obviously ill-equipped to handle people like him. After making it out of the forest, he saw that the main building was just up ahead. He sighed in relief: at least there, they would stop harassing him.

Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him; Wylfred cursed loudly as he saw that there was a good-sized group of Student Police members surrounding one individual who looked ready to run. He recognized the individual as the one who had dealt Nakamura a stinging defeat the previous day.

Lee-Roy cursed internally; _today just isn't my day, _he grumbled as he looked around. Firstly, he hadn't had any time to train because these guys had been chasing him. Second, he had to skip breakfast because of them. Finally, they managed to trap him, out in the open no less! Not for the first time, Lee-Roy cursed and wished he had better stealth skills.

"Nakamura told us about what you did to him, so we spared no effort to find you, and here you are! Now we'll make you pay for what happened!" yelled one of the members, a short male with light-brown hair.

"I'll pay, I'll pay! How about four bits?" Lee-Roy replied cheekily, holding up two rusty American quarters (where'd he get those?).

This reply only served to enrage the Student police further. "How dare you make a mockery of us! We refuse to be made fools of!" they shouted at once.

"Whoa, scary. You guys always show up in swarms and talk all at once. Are you guys like sand people, or are you part of the Smorg?" he quipped nervously, backing up a bit only to realize that he was (quite literally) with his back to the wall. The Student Police smiled as they closed in on the hapless young man.

However, instead of showing any fear, the impudent traveler smiled widely in a way that made some of them uncomfortable. "Wow, I thought you guys were supposed to be smart and ruthless. I guess you're all bark, no bite."

"Imbecile! We have you cornered! There's no way you can get away from us now!"

Lee-Roy cocked his head to one side. "I guess y'all haven't heard…the trapped rat, will bite the cat. Or in this case, the trapped rat…has caught the cat in a trap. My own trap, by the way. Look at the sleeves of your uniforms." Some of the 'enforcers' thought he was bluffing but looked at their sleeves anyway. They could see that there was a thin silver thread laced throughout their sleeves and connected to one another.

They glared at Lee-Roy questioningly before he decided to elaborate. "While you guys were busy taunting me, I used my powers to sew your sleeves together. Now you're all caught, and don't even think of trying to escape. Those threads are made of mythril. Now, if you'll excuse me…Wyl, will ya help me finish these guys?" the young man's sudden appearance next to Wylfred startled him, but he quickly agreed.

He knew which of his powers to use in this situation. _This will be fun, _he thought, _and I'll be doing a good deed. _With that, he mustered up his powers and, glaring at the stunned enforcers, he began to glow with power. Thinking quickly, Lee-Roy pulled back on the string in his hand, causing the Student Police members to be forcibly drawn together into a large ball. They tried to struggle free, but it was meaningless; the mythril thread was too strong.

They looked at the two boys with hatred when Wylfred suddenly spoke out. "Atop alpine heights where men dare not fare, the bellows of giants crack the frosted air! Avalanche of the Jotun!" Wylfred's cry caused the balled-up Student Police members to literally freeze, slowly at first, then quickly. Soon there was a large ice ball sitting in the middle of the clearing. Their eyes widened in terror when they saw Lee-Roy standing next to them, cocking his leg back.

He smiled widely as he brought his foot up, kicking the ice ball with an enormous amount of force. Both he and Wylfred laughed as the ball soared high into the sky and out of sight. "Thanks for helping me back there! Well, see ya!" Once again, Lee-Roy jumped upwards and disappeared without a trace.

Wylfred sighed and shook his head in desperation; he was no closer to figuring the couple out than he was when he first met them. He grumbled something unintelligible as he headed to his first class of the day. He had a feeling that today was going to be just as eventful as the previous one was.

_(Nekonome's Classroom)_

Wylfred arrived to his class, and what he saw made his jaw drop; he certainly didn't expect to see _her _here, of all places.

"Yo!" she greeted him with an inordinate amount of enthusiasm. She was dressed in a more conservative version of her normal outfit. Her top no longer exposed her midriff, but still showed off her figure excellently. The long slitted skirt was replaced with a simple knee-length one, and she no longer wore the long leather gloves. The long boots were scrapped in favor of short black stockings and white ballerina-style shoes. The cape was gone and was replaced with a black leather trench coat that complemented her outfit beneath. Tacked onto the coat was a name tag that read COPILLI DAMACY.

"Wh-what are you…doing here?!" he sputtered out in disbelief; he couldn't believe she was here, out in the open.

"Haven't you heard," she replied cheerfully, "that I'm Neko-sensei's new assistant? The Headmaster himself appointed me to the position. If you wanna know more, wait 'till after class." She motioned for him to sit down, which he did.

Wylfred didn't pay much attention the rest of the class, even though he earned himself a trip to detention for his behavior. His mind was too preoccupied with thoughts over how exactly his friend (the only real way to classify her) had gotten such a job. She'd told him that the Headmaster gave her the job, but he didn't know him, so he had to give her the benefit of the doubt. Still, he was wary around her. He remembered the week in Tokyo; not all his experiences had been pleasant.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell that signaled the end of class had finally rung, and the students quickly shuffled out of the room.

The ex-mercenary, however, hung back in order to help put away the materials used during the class, as well as to ask Ms. Nekonome's new assistant some questions. "How did you get here and how did you get this job? And what are you planning to do here anyway?" his questions were rapid-fire, signaling his exasperation.

"Okay, take it easy there, Wyl. One, I got here the same way you did. Two, I told you, the Headmaster gave me this job. And three, I'm just here to monitor you, that's all. Relax a bit, I'm not gonna do anything crazy (not yet anyway)." She muttered the last part, which Wylfred didn't hear.

The concern was still evident on Wylfred's face; he knew her, and thus knew that she most likely had something insane planned. "Very well. If you say that nothing else is up, I believe you. But I will be watching…" he kept his wary eyes on her as he left the room.

Once she was alone, Copilli sighed in relief. "Wow, it's like that guy works for the Spanish Inquisition or something. Man, he really needs to learn how to relax; he's not gonna get anywhere if he doesn't know how to take it easy…" she mused for a while as she put the remaining things away.

Unknown to her, Ms. Nekonome had been watching their entire interaction from the back of the room. _Monitor him? What does that mean? Are they distant relatives? Lovers perhaps?_ She found herself growing a bit jealous when this last thought crossed her mind. Despite the fact that she knew student-teacher relationships were forbidden by Mikogami, she couldn't help but to look at her newest student with longing. There was just…something about him that intrigued her. She did not know what it was, but was determined to find out.

That night, Ms. Nekonome decided to follow him; that way, maybe she could gain some insight as to who he was.

_(Some hours later)_

The neko was finally finished with her work for the day. Sighing to herself, she knew it was time to find out exactly who the Monferaigne boy was. She removed her glasses and shifted into her true form, that of a cat demon. It was nighttime, and her youkai abilities afforded her night vision as well as improved stealth. Grinning slightly, the wily cat snuck out of her office and out of the building.

She quickly climbed a tree to get a better view; during class, she found out (with her exceptional hearing) that Wylfred liked to train alone in the woods at night, as it was peaceful. She soon spotted him making his way to a certain clearing. Careful to remain out of sight, she easily followed him. She did not know, however, what he was about to do.

Wylfred could not shake the feeling that someone was following him; he knew not for what purpose, but somehow he felt that whoever it was didn't intend to do him harm. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and drew his sword quietly. He held the blade straight up, the shiny surface of it reflecting the crimson light of the moon and making it appear as though it were soaked in blood. Grimacing, he gripped his sword with both hands and began his katas.

Hidden up in the trees, Nekonome watched him in wonder. Like the ones she had seen in his fight with Kokoa, his movements were graceful and experienced, yet also practical and suited to his fighting style. She idly wondered if he was some sort of Swordmaster, or perhaps an apprentice to one. That theory was dashed, however, as she remembered that few if any youkai still used swords, and fewer still took on students. Perhaps he was self-taught.

Some time later, Wylfred removed his shirt in order to practice more. When he did this, the neko nearly gasped in shock. He was VERY well-built, yet not overly muscular. There were many long scars crisscrossing his torso, marking him as an experienced warrior. She unconsciously licked her lips, but failed to notice one thing.

There was a dark shape heading right towards her.

A/N: And that's a wrap for this chapter. Hopefully nobody was too OOC. Also, a cookie to anyone who correctly guesses all the shout outs in the fic so far. To whoever chose to follow this story, I humbly thank you from the bottom of my heart. You really made my day! Remember to read and review! This is unknownbyself, signing out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

Shizuka Nekonome groaned in pain, not even realizing what had happened to her. One minute, she was silently observing her newest student train; the next, someone or something tackled her and knocked her off the tree she'd been standing on. She looked up and met face-to-face with the object of her curiosity.

"Lady Nekonome, what are you doing here? A woman such as you should not be roaming in the dark alone, especially not here." Wylfred looked down in concern at the teacher he held bridal-style. All he saw was that she fell out of a nearby tree and would have made painful contact with the ground had he not gone to catch her.

"Wylfred-san, I was just…out for an evening stroll. I happened to come across your…activities when I was suddenly struck by something and well, here are. Heh heh…" her nervous chuckling was an obvious tell that she was lying.

"Lady Nekonome. While I do not mind others watching me train, there is something to be said about your spying on me. Honestly, I knew there was someone following me, but as I am no tracker, I did not know whom. Turns out it was you. Well, Lady Nekonome, I have other business to attend to, so…would you be so kind as to depart? Something is to happen and I would rather not have anyone watching."

Ms. Nekonome would have objected, but something in her student's eyes told her it would be a better idea to listen to his advice. However, as she turned to leave, the same black blur from earlier lashed out at her again. Unlike last time, however, she remained on guard and sidestepped the attack in the nick of time. She subconsciously hissed at the said blur as it crashed into a nearby tree and slowly picked itself up.

"It is unfortunate that you were able to avoid that. But I must compliment you; few are capable of avoiding an attack that fast, and fewer still can turn its momentum against the user. Well done." The cloaked figure clapped slowly and smiled. Well, it was hard to tell what with the hood covering the (definitely) man's head.

Both Wylfred and Shizuka glared at the black-clad stranger. "Who the hell are you?!" this fiery statement was shot off by the ex-mercenary, as he had had quite enough distractions. The neko merely hissed at the man with no small amount of disdain.

The man seemed to smile (the hood concealed his face) and began to remove its hood. Nekonome's eyes instantly widened when she saw his features. The man appeared to be in his late thirties with a long scar over one eye, shutting it completely. His one visible eye was a bright blue and gazed at them maliciously. His hair was blonde and slicked back, and he had a neatly trimmed beard of the same color. His face was fixed into a disdainful glare directed at the neko.

"It has been a long time, cat. Tell me, what has happened to you since that day? Do you still live in fear? Or have you forgotten all about us? For we have not forgotten you, cat." The man spoke with a deliberate amount of hostile intent.

Ms. Nekonome hissed pointedly at him. "Fuck you! I hoped to never see you again!"

For his part, Wylfred was utterly perplexed. However, he understood that this man obviously had ill motives; otherwise his teacher would not have reacted as badly as she had. This was enough to get him on edge, and he quietly drew his second sword. "Stay your sword, boy. This does not concern you. This is between me and that feline whore!" Before anyone could even blink, the man backhanded the ex-mercenary and he hit a nearby tree, hard.

Every muscle and bone in Wylfred's body groaned in pain as he slowly looked up. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY STUDENT! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" With that, the teacher launched herself furiously at the blonde man, shedding her human guise as she did so. Her features became more and more feline, until eventually the silver-headed man no longer recognized her.

Her eyes wer now bright yellow and slitted. Her hair grew down all the way down to the middle of her back, and the earlike tufts of hair on her head became true cat ears. Her tail swished in lazy arcs behind her, and her nails grew into viciously sharp claws. She was covered in a layer of fine and soft fur that only enhanced her curves. Her canines were now much sharper and more prominent than they were before, and she'd grown a few inches in height.

The ex-mercenary was slack-jawed as he drank in the sight of his transformed teacher. "L-Lady Nekonome, wha-?"

"I will explain later, Wylfred-san. Right now I'm going to kill him!" she swiped at the man with her razor-sharp claws. He managed to avoid the swipe, but a stray claw nicked his shoulder.

The man glared at her for a brief moment before shifting into his own youkai form. His nose elongated and became like a dog's snout. Pointed wolf ears sprouted from the top of his head as his face took on a more lupine quality. Sharp white canine teeth were visible in a dark sneer. He became much more muscular and stood at an impressive height of about seven feet. The fur that now covered him was of a golden-yellow color mixed with dirty white, and a long tail of the same color swished behind him. He hunched forward in a predatory stance, ready to strike.

"A-a werewolf?" Wylfred decided then that he'd truly seen it all: his homeroom teacher was some kind of cat monster, and the strange man was a gigantic anthropomorphic wolf. Said wolf grinned ferally before suddenly lunging forward, taking advantage of the werewolf's legendary speed. Shizuka stood there for only a moment before she suddenly sensed him and lashed out with her claws. She missed, and the werewolf took advantage of the opening and punched her hard in her stomach, causing the cat to double over in pain.

The wolf smiled sadistically before he grabbed her by the top of her head and began to yank her hair painfully. The neko screamed in pain before she connected to the werewolf's crotch with an expertly-timed knee. In that instant the former aggressor whined like a kicked puppy and let his prey go, clutching at his manhood in pain. Shizuka capitalized on the opportunity by connecting with a haymaker to the side of the man's head. The man felt his skull crack as he flew back a fair distance. He got back up with a fair amount of effort and growled menacingly. "You bitch! You actually dared to hit me?! I'll make you pay!" with that, he launched himself at her once again.

This time, the neko was prepared; she'd seen him perform the attack many times, so to her he was telegraphing his movements. That didn't mean, however, that she could take the attack. She'd still have to dodge, but if her timing was just right…

"BEAST CANNON!" the man flew at her in a blur of gold and white youki, intent on seriously harming or even killing his opponent.

_This is it, _thought the neko; _this is the chance I was waiting for! _She quickly sidestepped the attack, but she knew that he would come at her again. That was why the wolf was unprepared for…

"HELL CAT!" Shizuka used the wolf's own momentum to render him defenseless, and then followed up with one of her favorite moves. She clawed him mercilessly, then grabbed him, held him over her head, and curled up into a ball, taking her unwilling passenger with her. She finished the move by flipping once more and slamming her unfortunate victim against the ground headfirst.

The wolf let out a wounded animal whimper which soon died out into a fierce yet defeated growl. "You won't be able to kill me, cat. I know you. You're too soft-hearted to kill anyone! All you cats were! That was why they died! Not one of them could kill their enemies, so they were killed instead. HAHAHA!" his tirade was punctuated by manic laughter.

Shizuka clenched her fists so hard that her claws punctured her skin, dripping crimson blood all over and staining her fur. "No, I WILL kill you. After today, I'll tear your fucking chest open and rip out your fucking heart! Do you hear me?! Graahhhhhh!" she growled ferociously and charged at the prone werewolf, intent on making good on her promise.

She was not prepared for what happened next. Another figure appeared next to her wounded opponent, wearing the same kind of cloak. "That will do. Weiss, your mission was merely to observe the students at this place, not to get caught up in your petty blood feud. You disappoint me. When we RTB, our boss will have a stern chat with you."

The werewolf now known as Weiss stared at the new figure with his eyes open wide in fear. "B-but Adrian…" he only had time for a fearful expression before the figure raised his arm, and soon Weiss was enveloped in dark flames. After said werewolf disappeared, the figure turned around to look at Shizuka and Wylfred. His hood was down, and they could see short crimson hair that covered one eye. The other visible one was a bright green. His face was impassive and unemotional.

"My sincerest apologies. Weiss is a good agent, but he is hot-tempered and is easily distracted. I hope that he did not inconvenience you."

The neko glared at him menacingly, which seemed to have no effect on him. "Why did you do that?! I was going to kill him. I finally would've gotten closure for what he did to me! Why?!"

"Simple," replied Adrian. "He was only supposed to watch the students for possible new recruits. Fighting you was not a part of it, so his mission will be aborted. I apologize for interrupting. If it is any consolation, you will get to battle him again soon. Of that, I can assure you."

That was not good enough for Shizuka, so she lunged at him, intending to tear Adrian open. "How uncouth." Her eyes widened as he rapidly stopped her attack and flung her away with an unknown power. "Listen to me. Powerful as you are, Ms. Nekonome, you are unfit to face me. Your skills are unsuitable to battle one such as myself. Your student, on the other hand, possesses more than enough power to defeat me. Alas…he is quite incapacitated. I shall take my leave for now. You had better get him some medical attention. Weiss may be an idiot, but he is a powerful one. Goodbye." The man left in a swirl of darkness, leaving behind a frustrated Nekonome and an injured Wylfred.

The neko teacher rushed over to her student and checked him for wounds. To her astonishment, they had already begun to heal. Soon they were completely gone and Wylfred looked unscathed. "Lady Nekonome? Who were they? Do they know you?" he was genuinely worried about the state of his teacher's wellbeing. Those men were powerful and knew how to use their strength. He hoped he would not have to fight them.

She did not reply; there was a faraway look in her eyes. "Those two…I hoped I would never see them again…why? Why are they here?" she collapsed to her knees, and began to cry. She simply let the tears flow; there was no use in holding them in. she did not notice that Wylfred picked her up and carried her bridal-style. He would take her to his dorm room, since he didn't know where her office was.

When he arrived, he laid the now-sleeping neko (who had reverted to her human form) on his bed while he took up the seat next to the bed. He watched over her for the rest of the night.

A/N: That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys liked the fight scene. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review! This is unknownbyself, signing out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the OCs.

Tsukune Aono could honestly say that he was utterly baffled. Ms. Nekonome had not shown up for homeroom, and neither had their classmate Wylfred. Once homeroom had ended, he decided to ask his sensei's assistant on the whereabouts of said teacher. "Excuse me, Copilli-san? I had something to ask you."

The young woman turned around to look at him. "Yes, Mr. Aono? What's up?"

"You wouldn't happen to know where Neko-sensei or Wylfred-san are, do you? I have not seen them at all today." He asked her with some trepidation; one never knew how new people would act, after all.

"As a matter of fact, I do know. Ms. Nekonome had a small family emergency that needed to be taken care of, but she'll return tomorrow. As for Wyl, he's been excused for the day seeing as he fought some unknown entity and needs time to recover. He ought to be well enough to attend class tomorrow. Actually, I'm glad you stopped to talk to me, Mr. Aono. There's something we need to discuss in private. When classes are over, meet me in the forest to the north of here. Bring your friend Moka, 'cause it concerns her too." Copilli looked serious, so it was obvious she wasn't kidding.

Tsukune looked at her questioningly. "Of course, Copilli-san. Thank you for the information." He shuffled out to meet with his friends and to tell them of what he learned.

Back in the classroom, Copilli grimaced. "I never knew that Ms. Nekonome actually KNOWS those guys. This could be trouble. If they're here, that means they're after new recruits. But why didn't they try to take Wyl..?"

"Maybe they don't feel that he's ready. He's no longer injured, but he IS still weakened from that battle. Or maybe they've just gotten lazy." Lee-Roy made himself known to her with his statement, a large smile on his face.

The young interdimensional traveler smirked at him, clearly amused by the thought. "Hey, Lee-Roy. What's up?"

"Nothin' really, I just wanted to see how my baby girl was holdin' up at her new job." He shrugged casually as he said that. "Is that so wrong?"

"No, what's wrong is dropping in unannounced while I'm thinking to myself. Asshole." There was absolutely no sincerity in her angry words. Probably due to the large smile adorning her face. "So, didja check up on them?"

The blue-haired man nodded in the affirmative. "Yeah, they're doin' fine. I don't believe it. The new guy was literally smashed into a tree, yet he doesn't even have any scars! And the cat-lady was cryin' her eyes out, but immediately cheered up when work was mentioned! I don't get these guys at all."

"Me either. But we're not here to understand anything anyway. You know why we're REALLY here, right?"

Lee-Roy couldn't hide his impish grin. "Oh yeah. Making good and raising hell. THAT'S WHAT WE LIVE FOR!" as he said that he and Copilli met in a high-five that soon turned into a full make-out session. That move caused several students to blush furiously while causing others to rocket back from a gusher-level nosebleed.

_(Mikogami's Office, earlier that day)_

Wylfred gulped nervously as he fidgeted in his seat. The things he'd been told about the Headmaster were true; the man was terrifying on an easily visible level. The man's eyes glowed malevolently as he spoke to the ex-mercenary. "I understand that you were outside of your dormitory when the incident happened. Now, tell me the exact details, and don't dare to leave anything out."

Any reservations Wylfred had were only magnified by the implied threat. At that time, he believed that honesty was the best policy. "I was outside in a clearing to train. I had been there for a while when I noticed that Lady Nekonome had fallen out of a nearby tree. I raced to catch her, and when I questioned her about it, she said that she was worried about me…" Mikogami motioned for him to stop, which he did.

His attention then turned to the neko standing next to the ex-mercenary. His eyes flickered in amusement as he spoke to the teacher. "And what, if I may ask, were YOU doing out that late, Nekonome-san? You know that it is our duty to watch over our students, but that you were doing would qualify as stalking. And please, be honest." His tone was warm and approachable, but there was an underlying tone that warned her not to lie.

"Ah, w-well you see, I was…" she stuttered so badly it was difficult to understand what she was saying. Finally, she chose to simply remain quiet, though she knew of the penalties for doing so. She'd never admit to what she was REALLY doing and for what purpose. The Exorcist merely smiled evilly before speaking again.

"It is fine; you do not have to answer that question at this time. Ms. Nekonome, due to your recent actions against threats to the peace, you may take the day off. Be warned, however, that refusing an order again may cause something truly HORRIFYING to happen. Now if you please, you may continue with your story, Wylfred-san."

The silver-haired man nodded and gulped inaudibly before continuing. "Soon after I confirmed she was okay, a strange man attacked us. He wore a black cloak to conceal is features but seemed to hold some sort of grudge against my instructor. When he revealed who he really was, she shifted into her true form and attacked him. He changed too, and in the end, Lady Nekonome won. But as she prepared to finish him off, another cloaked man appeared and took him away. After that, Lady Nekonome began to cry, so I took her to my dormitory, where she spent the night. And that is the truth."

"I see. Did they tell you anything aside from their grudge with your teacher?"

"Their names. The one who attacked my teacher was named Weiss, and the man who spirited him away went by the name of Adrian. They said that they were here to observe possible recruits, but didn't say anything else." He hoped that the Headmaster would know who they were.

"Hm, interesting information. Thank you for telling me this, Wylfred-san. Rest assured that I will look into this. The both of you may go now. You have the day off." As soon as he said that, Wylfred practically bolted out the door. Shizuka turned to leave, but stopped when Mikogami placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know of how you feel about him, Nekonome-san. If you intend to pursue him, be discreet."

Not for the first time, Shizuka Nekonome's eyes widened in horror. _He knows?!_ She then left his office in a hurry, leaving behind a darkly-laughing Exorcist.

_(Nekonome's Office, later that day)_

Ms. Nekonome swallowed nervously; she had been completely unprepared for what the Headmaster told her. He had known about her feelings all along; did that mean he intended to use that information? For a few moments, she believed that he would; the Exorcist was a completely enigma. On the other hand, he'd waited until Wylfred was out of the room to tell her-maybe that meant he was okay with it?

She soon became dizzy from all the thoughts going through her head, so for the first time in her life she chose to sleep in that night. Soon she was fast asleep, a content smile adorning her features.

_(Forest, late afternoon)_

Tsukune walked alongside a nervous Moka as they arrived at the appointed place that Copilli had told them to go to. Soon they came upon a clearing, where they saw the person in question waiting for them. "Took you guys long enough. I was startin' to think you wouldn't show up at all." Her tone was serious, but the smirk on her face ruined the effect.

"We're sorry Copilli-san! Please forgive us!" this time it was Moka who spoke up. She clearly didn't want to disappoint her sensei's assistant.

"It's all right. At least you showed up. Now, on to business. I know that you're actually a human, Tsukune-san." That statement caused said boy's eyes to widen in terror and caused Moka to glare at her suspiciously. Copilli waved it off. "Relax. I'm not gonna hold that against ya. That's actually what I wanted to talk about. See, I know all about the adventures you've had here, and I gotta say I'm impressed. There aren't many humans who could last as long here as you. That being said, you're still at a serious disadvantage; and you can't rely on Moka-san and the others to keep bailing you out forever. So tell ya what, I'll teach ya how to use your ghoul powers while in your human state."

Tsukune gaped; this was the first time someone offered to help him control his powers without an ulterior motive. Still, he had to be cautious. "If you don't mind me asking, Copilli-sempai, exactly how do you plan to do that? I have been training on my own to control it and I've only gotten so far; it is still so wild."

His questioning gaze met the young woman's cheerful one. "Simple. Easy. Piece of cake." As she said that, she began to crack her knuckles, making Tsukune's eyes pop out in alarm.

"Y-you can't mean to do _that_…"

"Oh yeah. I totally mean to do that. Your ghoul powers come out only in a life-or-death situation, right? So that means I've gotta put you in a life-or-death situation! Fight me as hard as you can, I'll be fightin' to kill! Come on!" With that, she charged at them with speed that only certain youkai could match.

Both Tsukune and Moka knew that they stood no chance against her in their current state, so after somehow dodging the woman's attack, the young human accidentally removed the Rosario around Moka's neck. Instantly there was a burst of powerful youkai as the sky and moon became a bloody red. Moka herself transformed as her assets vastly improved, her hair became silver, and her canines elongated into fangs.

"Hm? Why did you arouse me from my sleep?" asked the smooth, sultry voice of the one that Tsukune knew quite well. He slowly pointed at the violette, who had a surprised expression on her face. The vampire gazed at her with no small amount of disdain. "Are you serious? You awoke me to fight _her_? She does not look like a worthwhile challenge."

A tick mark appeared on Copilli's head. She absolutely HATED being simply brushed off like she was nothing. Still, she maintained her calm composure. Her adoptive father had taught her the importance of maintaining one's cool in battle. "Well, I didn't expect to have to fight YOU. Moka-san was just here to prevent things from getting out of hand. But if you wanna fight, who am I to say no?"

Copilli smiled widely before assuming an odd stance. She curled her right hand into a fist and bent her right elbow so that it was horizontal against her torso. Her left arm was held perfectly straight at her side. She swayed slowly back and forth, her feet remaining perfectly still. Her blue eyes lit up with determination as they met the vampire's red slitted eyes. Moka merely sneered at her before assuming a loose stance of her own.

The whole spectacle made Tsukune very nervous. First his sempai had threatened to kill them (not with those words, but the intent was the same), then Inner Moka appeared and finally, it seemed that the two were going to fight. He tried to step in when he noticed someone holding onto his arm, preventing him from coming any closer. "Don't even think about it kid. When she's fired up like that, heck, not even the gods'll be able to stop her. Trust me, I know."

Tsukune turned around to see who had held onto him. His brown eyes met a pair of brilliant red ones that were lit up in excitement. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Lee-Roy, Copilli's boyfriend. I'm just here to watch the show. Just sit back and watch, kid. It'll be great!" the now-named Lee-Roy pulled out a bag of popcorn (where'd he get that from..?) and promptly sat down, motioning for Tsukune to follow his lead.

The young human merely let out a sigh before he joined him. "This is not going to end well, is it?" he asked wearily.

His companion shrugged. "It might, or it might not. What counts is that you enjoy yourself while you can." Tsukune said nothing as the two combatants suddenly charged at each other.

A/N:


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I'm tired of doing this stupid thing. I only own the OCs.

Time seemed to stand still for Tsukune Aono as he watched his…friend Inner Moka about to fight with his sempai. He felt the familiar, somewhat-oppressive aura of Inner Moka's youki clash with the bright, determined one that Copilli gave off in spades. It seemed that neither one was going to back down. They continued to glare at one another for the briefest of moments before they both suddenly rushed forward.

Copilli ran towards her opponent with a surprising burst of speed, aiming a solid punch at the vampiress's head; Inner Moka managed to avoid the attack and followed up with a high kick of her own. The violette dodged the kick and jumped backwards, a wide smile on her face. She then ran towards her opponent once again and aimed another punch, laughing a bit as she did so.

The true Moka frowned intensely as she saw her foe coming towards her. _She insists on telegraphing her moves. It's as if she's mocking me. I will NOT allow that to happen! _This time, Moka sidestepped the punch and followed up with a sweeping kick, intending on tripping Copilli.

She anticipated that move and quickly jumped to avoid the attack, then continued by aiming yet another punch, this time at the vampiress's midsection.

Only her heightened battle instincts allowed Moka to dodge the move. She was quickly growing annoyed with her opponent's agility, and then decided to bring her legendary vampiric strength into play. While Copilli was drawing her fist back for another powerful punch, Moka caught her with a quick knee strike that sent the violette reeling. The vampiress took advantage of the opportunity and followed up with an arching kick to the side of Copilli's head.

The interdimensional traveler was sharply taken aback. She knew what vampires were capable of, of course, but she never imagined that she'd be on the receiving end. She grunted as she flew back about ten feet and impacted the ground, hard.

Her foe sneered as she looked down at her. "Pathetic. That you were able to keep up with me is nothing short of a miracle. But there are no more miracles for you. KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

Inner Moka let out a ferocious war cry as she charged forward, intent on finishing the fight with a mighty axe kick. Copilli's eyes widened as she rolled to avoid the kick that would've surely ground her head into a paste had it connected. The blow impacted the ground so hard that it kicked up jagged chunks of earth where it had landed. The violette sputtered as she got up, albeit a bit slowly due to her wound.

"WHAT THE HELL?! IS THAT ANY WAY TO TREAT YOUR OPPONENT?! Urgh, you asshole!" She whined, clutching slightly at her head.

It was at that time that she began to glower at the vampiress. She clenched her fists so hard that they began to glow with a harsh blue light, her eyes appearing to give off flames as she did so. Her earlier smile was replaced with an angry frown, and her hair seemed to dance in the wind, except…

Lee-Roy licked his index finger, and then held it up high. "Huh? There's no wind here…so how does she..?"

Tsukune looked at the man seated next to him questioningly. "Lee-Roy-san, what are you doing?"

"Eh? Just checking for wind. Whenever she does that it looks like the wind is making her hair move. But there's no wind. I haven't been able to figure out where it comes from though…" he put his hand to his chin in thought as he continued to watch the fight.

To say that Inner Moka was unprepared for what happened next would be understating things. She didn't think it was possible for anyone but a vampire to exude that kind of power while in their human form. She refused to waste any more time and charged forward, wanting to end the fight immediately. Copilli saw this coming, however, and brought her arm up in an underhand swing that impacted Moka's midsection with a staggering amount of force.

Utilizing her momentum, the violette then brought her leg up as she followed up her punch with an aura-imbued roundhouse that hit the vampiress and sent her skidding back a few feet before she hit a dead tree (maybe; all those trees could be dead or not) and broke it in two from the impact. She skidded to a halt and then stopped; she wouldn't be getting up for a while.

That action caused several things to happen at once. First, Lee-Roy clapped loudly, clearly enjoying the show. Second, Copilli clutched at her head, exhausted from the fight. Third, it caused a certain type of youki to flare up and then explode from the seat next to the blue-haired man. Faster than the eye could follow, a brown-haired young man charged at Copilli, lashing out with a lariat that caught the violette unawares and sent her crashing to the ground.

Seeing his friend being beaten so thoroughly caused Tsukune to begin to lose control of his wild youkai powers. He had been training in order to prevent this very thing from happening, but it seemed that he still had a long way to go. With a spine-chilling roar, his ghoul self manifested as his self-control slipped from his grasp. Before he himself could even realize what was happening, his eyes became red and slitted and he gained several markings on his face. He ran towards Copilli and stuck his arm out. He caught her in a lariat that sent her flying. All of this happened in less than five seconds.

The ghoul ran towards his prone target, intending to claim her life, but was stopped by a thin yet amazingly strong silver thread that was wrapped around his waist and kept him from moving. Lee-Roy frowned as he held tightly onto his thread. "Wow. I thought Copilli would be able to handle it, but it looks like she needs help. Well, let's get started then."

With those words, he released the thread and stared down at his new opponent. Both ghoul and traveler stood stock-still for only a moment before rushing forward.

_(Unknown Location)_

Weiss groaned in pain as he lay miserably on the bed in his private quarters. True to his word, Adrian brought Weiss into their boss's office when they RTB'd. And just like his partner had said, the boss firmly punished him in a quick and painful manner. His entire upper body was covered in welts and cuts; their boss really knew how to mete out punishment.

He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity when his partner decided to show up in his room. He turned towards said man, an angry scowl on his face. "Don't give me that look, Weiss. You know that you are entirely to blame for what happened to you. Don't even think of trying to exact vengeance now; the boss would do much more than just lash you."

The werewolf just grunted in response; he knew that, but it was no excuse for Adrian coming into his room simply to rub that in his face. "What do you want, Adrian? Did you come in here simply to make fun of me? Or do you have something worthwhile to say?" He cut in rudely; he was in pain and thus, in no mood for mind games.

The red-haired man smiled slightly at his partner before speaking. "I actually came in here to do both. You lost your temper, Alberich Weiss, and you paid the price for it. Secondly, I just wanted to let you know that in spite of your colossal fuck-up, the boss is giving you another chance. Unthinkable." The briefest spark of hope lit up the werewolf's eyes before Adrian decided to continue. "But this time, you'll be partnered up with someone else to watch your back."

Weiss did not like where this was going; the malevolent sparkle in Adrian's eyes could only mean that he was in for some serious problems. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Weissy-boy!" there from the hallway just outside of his room came a voice that sent a shiver down the werewolf's spine. Everyone in their organization dreaded the speaker. At that time, the owner of the voice decided to enter the room.

It appeared to be an ordinary young woman at first glance, but there were a few things the keen observer would quickly pick up on. Her blonde hair was shoulder-length and was quite messy; a fact reinforced by the black tips on the ends. Her ears were slightly pointed, and her teeth displayed slightly sharpened canines. She was of about medium height, which was quite short compared to her new partner's. Her face was very childlike, a fact reinforced by the lollipop in her mouth; unfortunately this did nothing to blunt the effect of her unnaturally cheerful grin.

But what everyone in their group found to be most striking (and terrifying on a level only Mikogami himself could hope to match) were her eyes. They were a bright orange, which in and of itself was unusual, but what clinched the creep factor (Adrian's term) was that they were constantly aglow with malicious intent. These eyes were currently locked onto Weiss and Adrian, causing them both to subconsciously shiver in fear.

"S-suzette, wh-what are you doing here?" The werewolf's voice (and calmness) wavered with every word he spoke. It wasn't that he was scared of the girl; it was that he was TERRIFIED of her.

"Haven't you heard, dumb doggie? I'm your new field trip buddy!" Her tone was very bright and cheerful; a sharp contrast to what he knew she was REALLY like. "You're not gonna spoil my fun like my last partner did, right? He was so BORING. I wanna have some fun!"

Alberich Weiss had been only a fresh recruit when the incident happened, but even so, the details of it made him shiver.

Apparently Suzette and some other youkai named Luke had gone on a mission to another world to scout it out; only Suzette came back. Details were sketchy (no one, not even the boss, trusted the word of such a young girl), but he was pretty damn sure she killed her own partner. Since then, she was sent only on solo missions; she always came back drenched in blood, even from simple reconnaissance missions. The blood was never her own.

Of course, Weiss didn't fault her for finding Luke boring; angels were like that, after all. That didn't mean he was ready for HER though. "Um…no, I'm not g-going to ruin your fun…"

"Good!" she responded with a bright innocent smile that soon evolved into one that a serial killer would be proud of. "I'd hate to think what'd happen if ya did…"

With that last statement, she turned around and skipped down the hall to her room. No one wanted to know what was in it, but they all had a fair guess.

Adrian smiled a bit sadly at his old partner. "I'm sorry; she was the only one the boss thought was fit for you. I'll miss you; you were truly a great man to work with."

Much to his shock, Weiss responded by growling angrily at him. "You're sorry? You're SORRY?! I was partnered up with a homicidal bitch and all you can say is SORRY?! GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING ASSHOLE! I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING SYMPATHY!"

With that, the werewolf grabbed his still-shocked ex-partner and literally threw him out the door, slamming it shut in the process.

To say that Adrian had been taking it by surprise was a severe understatement. He knew that being partnered with Suzette was basically a death sentence; yet some part of him dared to feel pity for the unfortunate blonde-haired man. The pity was gone as soon as it appeared, however.

_Weiss was a good partner, but a fool. He's better off with that maniac of an agent as his partner. He proved useless to me, so good riddance. _The new thoughts that pervaded the redhead's mind were of a baleful sort. He'd always been a calculating individual, but now things had changed. _Suzette's appearance has just made things more complex. Oh, well. It's not as if I didn't plan for it anyway. Well, it's time to get a new partner._

With a dark chuckle escaping his lips, Adrian walked down the hall to his room. There were many things he needed to take care of. In a luxuriously-appointed office, another figure dressed in an elegant black cloak was thinking the same thing.

A/N:


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yeah, I totally own Valkyrie Profile and Rosario + Vampire…heh heh, not really.

_(The Next Day)_

Wylfred groaned as his alarm clock woke him up in what was possibly the most irritating manner possible. He reluctantly got up and went to shower. While he was busy cleaning himself off, he reflected on what had happened in Mikogami's office the previous day. Basically the headmaster asked him what occurred the previous night.

But there was one thing that bothered him; the entire time he'd been talking, he noticed that Ms. Nekonome kept stealing glances at him. Then there was the fact that the Exorcist seemed to be interested in their relationship. A little TOO interested, to be honest. Did he suspect something, perhaps? _This is a bit much. I need to speak with Lady Nekonome about this._ In the meantime, he finished showering, then put on his uniform and headed to class.

He grunted with every step he took; the blow that Weiss had dealt him was still smarting, though thankfully there would be no permanent damage. At least, that's what the nurse told him. She was absolutely amazed that there were no cuts or welts, not even as much as a bruise. He smiled a duplicitous smile and chalked it up to his youkai healing factor. That seemed to satisfy her, and he was on his way.

All too soon, he was standing at the door to his homeroom; peering inside, he saw Ms. Nekonome standing there, cheerful as always. He also noticed that his friends Tsukune and Moka were missing, as was Copilli. The missing lovers (that was how he saw them) were a subject of great interest amongst their tight-knit group.

They asked him as well as their sensei what happened, but received no answer from either individual; it seemed that no one knew where they had gone. Rumors were started and soon spread like wildfire; some thought they had been expelled, others theorized an alien abduction. The rumors were of no interest to him; there were other things that warranted his attention. Speaking of which…

"Lady Nekonome, I need to speak with you. It can wait until after classes, but I can assure you that it is urgent." His tone was relaxed, yet somehow tensed. Shizuka's instincts flared up; she easily sensed the anxiousness in his voice.

"Oh, of course, Wylfred-san. We can meet in my office at around 5 PM or so." Wylfred, apparently satisfied, went to sit down. "Okay, everyone quiet. It's time for class!" She resumed her cheerful demeanor, the ear-like hair on her head (that he now knew to be actual ears) wiggling back and forth in excitement.

_(Midday, Cafeteria)_

Wylfred ate his lunch in peaceful silence; just before the lunch period, the young pinkette and her boyfriend (he thought they acted like that; though they of course denied it) had returned, though they were limping slightly. If he had to guess, they had been involved in some kind of battle, since they sported bandages and Tsukune himself was groaning with every step he took.

They were immediately swarmed by the rest of their friends, all of whom (except the one with the lollipop, he noted) worriedly asked where they had been and what had happened. The ex-mercenary looked at Mizore for a brief moment before she noticed him. "Yes, is there something you need?"

Wylfred shook his head in denial. "No, there isn't. I was…merely curious that you didn't show much emotion when the object of your affections returned, injured. Well, no matter. What you and he have is no concern of mine." When he said that, the yuki-onna secretly sighed in relief. While her love for the human boy was no secret, few besides their group knew she stalked him. Perhaps this new guy didn't know, or if he did, he didn't care. She could work with either.

The silver-haired man was lost in thought when Tsukune approached him. "Wylfred-san, there's something I need to give to you. Copilli-sempai said to make sure you received this." The human/ghoul hybrid then handed the ex-mercenary a letter. Curiosity getting the best of him, Wylfred hurriedly tore off the top flap and began to read.

_To my buddy Wyl,_

_There's something REALLY important we need to talk to you about. Meet us tomorrow in the Graveyard at around 4 PM or so. Bring Ms. Nekonome with you; it concerns her too._

_Your friends,_

_Copilli & Lee-Roy._

He frowned when he read the letter's contents. The two only met with him when there was serious trouble either already happening or going to happen. His expression did not go unnoticed by the brunette standing near him. "Wylfred-san, are you okay? What's in the letter?"

Instantly the ex-mercenary's face switched from serious to (relatively) cheerful. "Thank you, I'm fine. There was…just some personal news in the letter. It is nothing to worry about." That seemed to satisfy his companion, and they went back to eating their lunch.

_(Nekonome's Office, 5 PM)_

Wylfred slowly walked into his teacher's office at the appointed time. He saw Ms. Nekonome hunched over her desk, looking over the day's assignments. Her ears twitched every now and then, and she'd casually sniff the air with the same frequency. He found her odd behavior cute; especially when her sniffing caused the glasses on the bridge of her nose to shift slightly. "Lady Nekonome?"

She instantly lifted her head up from her work, slightly startled. "Eh? Oh, Wylfred-san, you're here for our meeting. What's up? You said it was urgent."

The ex-mercenary found her concern to be somewhat endearing. _She reminds me so much of Cheripha, _he thought. _They're both constantly smiling, and they're genuinely concerned for others. Cheripha…_

His heart panged with guilt; he had refused to forgive himself for what he did to her, even though she had not blamed him. She was the only one who did not fight against him during the battle at Asgard. Tears began to flow from his eyes, albeit subconsciously. "Wylfred-san, are you alright? You're crying."

For his part, the silver-haired man was surprised; he didn't think he had any tears left. "I am? Oh, I apologize; I was just reliving a painful memory. That is not what I wanted to speak to you about. I want to know why you followed me that night the wolf-man attacked us."

Shizuka swallowed nervously; she didn't want to reveal the truth just yet, least of all to him. "You know why I was there Wylfred-san…"

She stopped when he held up a hand. "No, I do not. Lady Nekonome, I am a warrior trained to detect lies. I do not believe you have told me the entire truth. When we were having that discussion with the Headmaster, he implied you were hiding something from us. I want a direct answer; what were you _really _doing that night?" The tone in his voice left no room for argument.

The nekomata sighed internally; she knew she would have to reveal what she was really doing eventually. Apparently it was going to be sooner rather than later. "I hoped to keep this a secret, at least for a while, but…the truth is that I was curious about you. The day you arrived here, the Headmaster left me a file with your information in it. It mentioned something about dark power, and I was concerned at first about what it might do to my students, including yourself. So when you went out to train, I had to see what you were capable of doing."

The ex-mercenary rubbed his chin in thought; he'd already suspected that when she fell out of that tree. Still, that couldn't have been the ENTIRE reason. "I see. However, there are a few problems with your statement, the main one being your observations about my powers. While it is true that they are based in foul darkness, I am in complete control of them; there is no need to worry about them going astray. Secondly, those who want to observe me train are welcome to do so openly; there is no need to hide from me. Lady Nekonome, please, tell me your real reason for being there that night."

Shizuka Nekonome gulped. This boy was not accepting her excuse, but instead he was firmly in pursuit of the truth as well. Sighing in defeat, she folded up her glasses and looked at him with her clear blue eyes. "Well…I guess the cat's out of the bag. I didn't tell you the truth, or at least all of it."

Wylfred arched an eyebrow in curiosity. "Well? What IS the whole truth?" he asked, hoping to finally get a clear answer from his instructor.

"The truth is that…you intrigue me, Wylfred-san."

"I'm afraid I do not understand. How do I intrigue you?"

"It…really was curiosity, at least at first it was. But as I observed you in class, interacting with your fellow students and even just being by yourself…I have to say that you began to arouse my interest. The day that you were talking to Copilli-san, I was actually listening in to your conversation. I actually felt a bit jealous when I saw you with her; I thought she was your girlfriend, perhaps. That night we encountered the wolf bastard, you helped me without any hesitation at all…"

Her tone was earnest; the ex-mercenary detected no lies coming from her. "So, you really WERE feeling curious, but I'm afraid I still don't get it. What does that have to do with your secrecy? Unless you mean that…" Then it dawned on him. She had followed him to watch him train. She kept on staring at him during the interview with the Headmaster. Since that night she kept blushing in his presence. She dreamed of a reality he had experienced.

He stood with his eyes widened in shock. She wanted him as her own!

For her part, the nekomata looked down in embarrassment. "Are you angry, Wylfred-san? If you want we can pretend this never happened and you can go back to be with Copilli-san…" For the second time in her life, she felt the crushing weight of unrequited feelings.

Her painful moment was cut short when a hand reached out, cupped her chin, and lifted it so that she was once again in eye contact with the ex-mercenary. "Lady Nekonome, my relationship with Copilli is purely sibling-like in nature. There are no romantic feelings between us; she already has someone she is with."

"She-she has? Then can we…"

"I cannot say that I feel the same way about you that you feel about me," he stated, causing tears to well up in the corners of her eyes, "But I am willing to give it a try. Copilli tasked me with making a positive impact on the world; with your company, that might be possible."

Her catlike eyes glimmered with hope. "Are you saying that..?"

"I am saying I would like to court you. Perhaps later on, we may develop mutually strong feelings for one another. What do you say-urk?" His statement was cut short by his instructor glomping him with unbelievable strength. He could feel his ribs being broken and his organs slowly being ground to a pulp (not literally, but it sure felt like it).

She squealed happily and hugged him for almost a full minute before pulling away when she realized he was turning blue. She blushed in embarrassment as she let go. "I…suppose that means you accept…"he said weakly, clutching his gut and trying to catch his breath. He received a shy nod in confirmation.

A few rather awkward minutes passed as he was finally able to breathe again. He allowed her to hug him again, but this time he made sure that it was a gentle hug. He noticed that even in her human form, she was almost as tall as him. he paid that no mind as he gently kissed her forehead, earning a soft mewl in return.

In his mind, he promised that he would do everything possible to really earn the third chance he was given, and to protect the one he could now call his own.

A/N: Sorry if the romance seemed a bit rushed, but I've never written a story like this before. Well, hopefully it was to your liking *nervous chuckling*. And to my reviewers, thanks for the advice and comments! I won't eliminate my OCs outright, but I will scale them back and let Wyl have the spotlight. I don't know what'll happen in the end, but we'll have fun getting there, I promise. Remember to read and review please!


	14. Chapter 14-A Change of Pace

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: If I owned Valkyrie Profile or Rosario + Vampire, I'd be rich. Alas, I don't.

_(Wylfred's Dorm Room, 6 AM)_

The ex-mercenary lay in his bed, unable to get any sleep the previous night. The events of the previous day were still playing in his mind, and they persisted with no end in sight. He was now in an official relationship, though he still had his reservations about the entire thing. For one, it had been a long time since he was involved in romance of any sort. A VERY long time. Secondly, it was with one of his teachers; he somehow felt that those rarely ended well. Lastly, said woman was some kind of monster. Actually…

_The term 'monster' does not seem to fit Lady Nekonome very well. I have faced monsters before and she is not one of them. But what do I consider her to be? _These and other thoughts continued to plague his mind. He had finally had enough and banished them from his mind; good thing it was a Friday and thus, the coming weekend. He decided to train for a bit before getting ready for classes; the previous night he did not get much in the way of training. His girlfriend (as he could now call her) wanted to spend the entirety of the night with him.

He smiled slightly at the thought; they hadn't done much other than run through the (dead, possibly) forest the entire night. Somehow, that satisfied him. He was still unsure of how he felt for the woman, but he WAS sure that he would guard her; he refused to lose another. She truly did remind him of Cheripha; her cheerfulness and optimism matched that of the human girl.

Sighing, he looked at his bedside clock and was horrified to discover that roughly two hours had passed. Thinking about those types of things really made the time pass quickly, he observed. He got up out of bed and went about his preparations for the day. He was done in less than thirty minutes, which surprised him given that washing his hair alone took at least twenty. Shrugging, he walked out his door and down the hall, ready to face the new day. He did not realize that there was something profoundly different about him.

For the first time since his boyhood, his eyes were alight with cheerful anticipation.

_(Nekonome's Classroom, 9 AM)_

The silver-haired young man casually strode into his homeroom. His face was set in its customary frown, but his eyes were oddly lit up for some reason. At least, that was the way that his classmates regarded him. He ignored them and sat in his seat, unaware of the hushed whispers being made all around him. At that time, Ms. Nekonome strode into the room, her ever-cheerful expression adorning her cat-like features. Her smile, which had always been a big one, seemed to get even bigger when she spied the ex-mercenary. How this was possible, no one knew for sure.

Those who were especially observant felt as though something happened between the two of them, but couldn't be sure. In the end, this was regarded as unimportant and they went on with their day.

_(Graveyard, 4 PM)_

Copilli fidgeted nervously as she sat on a high branch of a tree overlooking the area. Lee-Roy stood next to her, casually leaning on the trunk for support. "Where are they? They're supposed to be here by now!" she half-shouted at him, expecting some sort of reply.

He only smirked at her and pointed to the ground below them. She turned to where she was pointing and saw the approaching duo. Wylfred had Ms. Nekonome in tow, just like he was asked to. Her eyebrow tilted upward slightly when she saw the ex-mercenary's arm wrapped around the teacher's waist. Not wanting to waste any more time, she suddenly jumped from the high branch, Lee-Roy casually striding down the trunk as if gravity didn't affect him.

When the two made contact with the ground, they greeted the recently-arrived pair. "Hey, what took you so long? We were waiting for ya, you know!"

Wylfred swallowed nervously, hesitant to answer her query. A long time ago, he learned the consequences of angering a woman, any woman at all. The violette smiled to break the tension. "Hey, don't worry about it; we weren't waiting long anyways. Now, have a seat you two. There's some important stuff we need to talk to you guys about." She motioned for the couple to sit down, which they did.

"Firstly, I noticed that you and Ms. Nekonome are close. In fact, you're closer than you guys ever were before. Now, I've come up with some theories as to why that is…" The couple's eyes widened in horror before she waved them off. "But what you do on your own time is your business. And anyway, it looks like she could help you with your…problems. Let's get to the important stuff. You guys can come out now."

With that, Tsukune and his entire group emerged from the forest all around them, most with curious or indifferent expressions. "Now that we're all settled in, let's begin. Ms. Nekonome, do you remember the guys who attacked you the night you followed Wyl?"

The entire group could feel the sudden change in aura coming from the usually-pacifistic instructor. Where there was once a peaceful smile was now an angry frown. "Hai, I remember them. I remember them too well…" she trailed off, her human guise subconsciously shedding in favor of her nekomata form. Her youki spiked to unprecedented levels. It was unlike any that they had felt before. Even Kokoa shuddered; it felt as though a particularly vicious predator was staring right at her, baring its fangs.

Copilli quickly waved her hands in the air to dispel the encroaching youki. "Now, now, Ms. Nekonome, there's no need for that! I'm gonna explain everything, so please calm down!" The nekomata donned her human form once more as she took deep breaths. She motioned for the violette to continue.

"Anyways, those guys are part of a group that my family's been struggling with for a while now. They're known as the Ulysses Guild. They travel to a bunch of different worlds and recruit new members. Buncha troublemakers they are. And yes, Ms. Nekonome, there are other worlds. It's just a matter of getting to them."

To say that Shizuka Nekonome was shocked would have been a gross understatement. She knew about interdimensional travel (some youkai were known for it, after all), but the fact that the bastard Weiss was a part of such a group surprised her.

Copilli gauged the group's reactions before continuing. "As far as we know, the Guild is composed of ten members. They work in pairs, so when one is around, expect the other one to be around somewhere. Weiss and Adrian is a pair that we've encountered several times before."

Ms. Nekonome suddenly cut in. "Wait, you two have encountered them before? Where?"

The violette sighed. "We first met up with them while we were touring Makai. They tried to recruit us, but we ended up fighting them. It was tough, y'know. It's hard to catch a werewolf who doesn't want to be caught. That brings me to my next subject. Each member's actually a hardened combat veteran, so each of you guys is gonna have to learn how to properly defend yourselves. You two," she pointed towards Wylfred and his girlfriend, "fought them before and know first-hand how tough they are. That's why I've decided to bring along some help. And one more thing…"

Here Lee-Roy stepped in front of Copilli and began to address the group. "Copilli and I have decided to investigate the Guild further, and we will be gone for about five months."

Wylfred decided to speak this time. "But if you are gone, who will watch over my mission? And who will help us to deal with the Ulysses Guild?"

The blue-haired young man smiled. "Why, you guys are. That's why we're bringing in help, so that if they decide to visit again you guys can fight them off. Don't worry, we'll come back immediately if you're overwhelmed. But that shouldn't be a problem; after all, we have faith in you, Wyl."

The statement took the ex-mercenary aback. Someone had faith in him? "But why? The last time someone had faith in me I led the group into oblivion."

Copilli smiled warmly. "That was your old self, Wyl. Now you've got another chance to make things right. We just KNOW you'll do a great job. And while we're on the subject of jobs, I'd say it's about time to summon our helper now, isn't it?" she asked her string-wielding companion, who nodded enthusiastically.

She grinned excitedly as she walked backwards a few paces. Youki began to physically manifest as she gather up her powers. A circle of strange glyphs appeared around her feet as she began to chant in a foreign language. "_Angel de las tinieblas, deseo a convocar a ella que vuela con alas negras, a que enseñe a mis amigos como defenderse! _(1)" her power was suddenly released in a blinding flash of black light that forced everyone to cover their eyes.

When the light was gone, everyone who could still see looked towards the spot where Copilli was standing. Next to her stood another woman. This woman had pale-white skin that contrasted sharply with her glowing red eyes. Her jet-black hair was done up in a conservative bun, and she wore a black business suit complete with black high heels. She gazed at them contemptuously, her gold jewelry making soft clinking sounds. There was no doubt that she was inhumanly beautiful, but everyone wondered who she was.

Copilli spoke up. "Everyone, this is Grimro. She's a demoness of the Fabled tribe, and a good friend of my family. She's gonna teach you guys everything you need to know."

Ms. Nekonome gasped a bit when the interdimensional traveler revealed that. "Did you just say 'Fabled'?" she was met with the curious looks of the group of students.

"Neko-sensei, what's the Fabled tribe?" Tsukune asked, genuinely curious. There were still many things about the world of youkai he was unfamiliar with; for him, gathering information was vital.

Ms. Nekonome looked at Grimro for a moment before answering the human boy's question. "The Fabled are a tribe of demons belonging to the light instead of being in league with darkness. Because of their change in alignment, they boast powers unheard of among demons and youkai. Even angels are wary of them."

The demoness smiled faintly before speaking in a voice that was inhumanly smooth and silky. "Everything the cat has said is true. My tribe is one of light. But I still do not understand," she continued, addressing her summoner. "While I am glad that you removed me from my prison, I do not see why I must waste my time training these worms."

This statement was met by Copilli lightly smacking her on the side of her head. "Grimro! That's no way to treat your new students!" she admonished the demoness, wagging a finger to emphasize her point. The violette then turned to the bewildered group. "Sorry about that. Grimro doesn't get along with humans or monsters. It took her a long time to just warm up to my family. Don't hold that against her. She's an excellent teacher, no really. She taught me how to use my own powers." Grimro smirked a bit at the praise, but quickly deflated when Copilli continued. "Though she is crazy as hell."

"I object to that. The demons in hell are more insane than I could ever hope to be." The demoness sent a glare at the young woman that was promptly ignored.

"Suuuure. And I was picked to be the next Gran Kiltias." Copilli rolled her eyes, a gesture that made Grimro scowl at her. "Well, besides that I chose her to help you guys out, like with training and stuff. She really IS a good teacher, mean streak aside. Grimmy, maybe you can explain that better than I can." She then stepped aside and allowed the demoness to step forward.

"Don't call me that. Alright, worms, listen up. I am a demoness. That means that any training you receive from me shall be swift, brutal, and merciless." She stated, ignoring the frightened looks most of the group were giving her. "Copilli has tasked me with teaching you insects how to protect yourselves from the Ulysses Guild. I do not intend to disappoint her, so I shall whip you into shape. For some of you, that will be quite literal." She punctuated the statement with a demonic grin that sent shivers down the spines of everyone present, even Inner Moka. There was something else that happened while the demoness spoke, but that no one noticed.

Copilli and Lee-Roy had gone; there was no trace of them anywhere.

(1): "Angel of the shadows, I wish to summon she who flies with black wings, so that she may teach my friends to defend themselves!"

A/N: Woo! Longest chapter I've ever written! Also, thanks to anyone who's stuck around for this long! Your readership/reviews/comments are appreciated. Merry late Christmas and happy New Year! See you later!


	15. Chapter 15- Training Interlude

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is for fun, not profit. Please don't sue.

The group that stood before Grimro swallowed nervously as she paced back and forth in front of them. She'd ordered them to line up and stand stock-still as she looked them over; the reason was unknown to them, but not for long. "Listen up, maggots. My goals for training you all are simple: I shall teach you to the best of my ability in order to bring out yours. I'm going to explain to each and every one of you what your flaws are and what we'll work on. But before that, I need to take you to the training area."

Several of them voiced concerns which the demoness was quick to brush off. "Silence! All of you, link hands now! We do not want anyone to be left behind!" when she shouted the command, they immediately grabbed one another's hands despite protests from those who wanted to hold Tsukune's. Grimro suddenly grabbed Wylfred's free hand and began to chant in a tongue that was clearly inhuman. There was a flash of power like the previous one they'd all experienced, but it was much vaster and seemed to swallow each of them whole.

Then just as quickly as it had appeared, the black light faded. Several members of the group blinked furiously as they struggled to regain their vision. Everyone gasped (except Mizore, of course, whose eyes merely widened) as they took in their new surroundings. They were standing in the middle of what appeared to be ruins (the crumbling stone edifices and random grass sprouting in the roads were dead giveaways). In the distance, they could make out a huge pyramid with a flight of stairs running up its height and a small building at the top. The place was awash with a power that was so prevalent it seemed to light up the area, thus eliminating any need for a sun. The road they were standing on was adorned with eerily beautiful statues and reliefs.

"Welcome to the training grounds. I trust this place will be suitable for your needs?" Grimro said, taking careful note of their individual reactions to it.

"What is this place, desu~?" Yukari asked, noting the powerful, calm yet somehow foreboding youki that permeated the ruin.

"This place is based on a location in the human world. It was used to imprison a powerful god of sorcery; the youki he exuded has become a part of this place now. It gives this place a feeling unique among those of its kind." The demoness replied, giving them a condensed version of the area's purpose. "And before you ask, the god is no longer here."

The group blanched. Before they began to panic, however, the demoness spoke again. "He was dealt with some time ago; Copilli and her family saw to that. Now, I want all of you to line up, as you did before we left. When I am done inspecting you all, I will tell you what to expect from your training. Now, line up!"

The group immediately stood shoulder-to-shoulder. Grimro glowed slightly before changing into her true form. The black business suit was replaced with an elegant black dress that seemed to be made of feathers. The high heels she had worn previously were gone in favor of gladiator-style sandals. Her hair, which was no longer in a bun, was instead done up and crowned with a ring made of more black feathers. Golden bracelets and rings decorated her hands, which were now tipped with sharp clawlike nails. A heavy gold necklace decorated her upper chest, and the beautifully-enameled circlet on her forehead completed the look.

She was alight with demonic youki, which made even the usually-stoic Mizore tremble slightly. They had all heard, of course, of the strength that true demons held; it was one thing to hear about such power, but it was quite another to experience it firsthand. She gazed at them impassively; her red eyes, which had been striking before, now seemed to bore into their very souls. She paced back and forth, occasionally stopping to fidget with an article of clothing, or in Yukari's case, to remove it altogether (her hat, guys). A quick demonic glare was enough to silence the young witch's protests.

After a few awkward minutes, the powerful demoness stood in front of the group, holding her hands behind her back. "I have made my assessment. I must say, I will have my hands full with such weak insects. All of you have so many weaknesses. For starters, the witch girl. She relies too much on her powers and knows next to nothing about close combat. Next, the succubus has the advantage of flight, but lacks any succubus power besides her nails. The yuki-onna's elemental weakness and lack of defense will prove difficult to overcome. The younger vampire is far too hotheaded to be of any use on the battlefield (here Kokoa tried to attack Grimro in a rage, but was held back). The pink-haired one has the opposite problem; she's too soft-hearted to finish an enemy off. The human lacks any power whatsoever, despite his huge reserves. The silver-haired one has nothing but close combat, and the cat cannot project her youki."

Inside the Rosario, Inner Moka bristled irately. She despised her weak outer shell, but insulting her was taking things a bit far. Besides, she considered the others to be her friends (though she'd rather die than admit that). On the outside, Moka fidgeted nervously. This was possibly due to the fact that she'd picked up on her inner self's thoughts, but it was mostly due to the fact that the demoness was staring right at her. "Y-yes, Grimro-sensei? Is there something you need?"

Grimro spoke slowly and deliberately to the vampiress. "That seal around your neck…it separates you from your true power, does it not?" A quick nod confirmed her theory. "In order to train you to your fullest, I will need to meet your true self. Now if you'll excuse me…" With that, the demoness's left hand glowed with demonic power. She then slammed it into Moka's solar plexus, causing the rest of the group to release their youki and shift into their true forms. When the vampiress recovered, they gasped in shock.

Where there once was a single Moka, there were now two. But the second of these two had silver hair, elongated canines, and a killer figure. It was several seconds before they realized they were staring at the inner, the true Moka. She got up from her kneeling position and glared hatefully at the Fabled tribe member. The demoness flared her demonic youki and the pressure became too much for the vampiress to take, so she was forced to sit. She continued to glare at her soon-to-be instructor, however. "You," Grimro continued, ignoring the hateful stare, "are too arrogant and do not give your opponents enough credit." Inner Moka wanted to kill her for the (perceived) insult, but decided against it. That could wait for later.

After a bit of time had passed (enough for the group except I. Moka to calm down), Grimro decided to speak again. "Now that I've identified your flaws, I'll give you your strong points. The witch has a good head on her shoulders and thinks things through. The succubus can fly, as I've mentioned before, and her nails can slice through wood cleanly. The yuki-onna, despite her weaknesses, has a powerful offense and a cold heart, perfect for a warrior. The younger vampire has strong attack power and flexibility. The pink-haired vampire is kind and capable of great feats of strength. Her true self is amazingly strong and will not hesitate to put down an enemy. The human has great power in his Ghoul form. Wylfred is a master of close-range fighting, and the cat is one as well. Now that I've gone over that, it's time to get settled. This place shall be your home for the next year-and-one-half."

"Year and a half?! Are you crazy?!" Kurumu yelled; her incredulity was clear.

"Do not fret over your schoolwork or relatives. Time flows differently here; the year and a half is as but ten minutes in your world. Now, all of you may go exploring, but do not go beyond the ruins. Until your quarters are set up, you may sleep outside; there are no enemies here, so you need not worry. Now go, there is business I need to attend to." She finished her statement by revealing a pair of magnificent black-feathered wings and taking off, leaving a trail of feathers in her wake.

The group could do nothing but gape open-mouthed at the display. There was a white sheet of paper left where the to-be instructor had taken flight; curious, Wylfred picked it up and began to read it aloud.

_To my students,_

_While you explore the ruins, you will come across some stone coffers. These are your rewards for training and cannot be opened until it is complete. Do not waste any effort in trying to do the opposite, as tomorrow we shall begin your training. Sleep well._

_Grimro._

The ex-mercenary raised an eyebrow at that. Sealed treasure chests? Now it was official; they were living inside somebody's idea of an adventure novel or game. Shaking his head rapidly to clear his thoughts, he wrapped his arm around Shizuka's waist and quietly led her away before the rest of the group had a chance to question them.

As the couple walked, they noticed that there were wooden signs located in front of each noteworthy structure. These signs were written in Japanese, English, and a third language written entirely in odd symbols. Apparently, the former residents had come up with some rather interesting names; the Street of the Dead and the Villa of Flowers were just two of them.

Both groups scoured the ruins for the rest of the day; when evening came around, the power that was infused into the land dimmed in imitation of a real sunset. There was even a 'sun' made entirely of the old god's youki that shone as bright and brief as the real setting sun. Wylfred and his girlfriend were perched atop the huge pyramid from earlier; the views from that vantage point were breathtaking. She leaned her head on his shoulders as she snuggled up to him. "Look at that sunset…isn't it lovely, Wylfred-kun?"

"Lady Nekonome, you know that is not a real sun-it's made of that youki substance." He replied, missing the point of her comment entirely.

"Still, it's so lovely. But there's something that bothers me."

Wylfred suddenly glanced at her curiously. "What is it?"

"It's about what Copilli-san and her companion said. They said they had run into Weiss and Adrian before. What I want to know is why the group was here. There's nothing here that they'd be interested in, except perhaps you. And Grimro-san mentioned that the girl has family. She's very strong, but she doesn't seem like the head of a family. Whoever that is must be frighteningly powerful." Her voice quivered slightly with rage upon mentioning Weiss, a fact that the ex-mercenary was quick to catch.

"I know the girl, and I'd have to say that I'm honestly confused. Her behavior is completely unorthodox; it would make sense that she'd attract some strange characters. As for the men in cloaks, there is no telling who they really are or what they're up to. Like Copilli and Grimro stated, we'll just have to be prepared for when they arrive."

"Hai, I suppose so…still, I wish I knew what they were up to…"

"That makes two of us. Tomorrow we begin our training; I wonder what sort of hell is in store for us." He unconsciously placed his hand on her shoulder and began to rub it. She purred lightly at the action.

"I don't know. I guess we'll come to that when we come to it. Let's just enjoy what we have for now, nyah." She let out a catlike noise that caused Wylfred to turn to her. Instead of a frown, however, she was surprised to see a smile adorning his features.

"Heh, I suppose that you need work on your human guise. Humans, as far as I know, do not meow."

This statement was met with a feeble punch to his shoulder. "Nyah, don't tease me, Wylfred-kun! My disguise isn't perfect, so there!"

He laughed, clearly amused by her distress. "I'm just teasing. I actually find that to be quite adorable. Let's just watch the 'sunset' in peace, yes?" She nodded enthusiastically in response, once again leaning her head on his shoulder.

Soon the nekomata fell asleep, snoring lightly. The ex-mercenary smiled briefly before picking her up bridal-style and going over to one of the twin buildings atop the pyramid. He sat against the wall of one of them and fell asleep, still carrying her in his arms.

A/N: Whew! This chapter was rather difficult to write, so I'm sorry if any part of it was awkward. Anyway, I'm actually proud of how the story's turned out so far. It was originally supposed to be a two-shot, but I was attacked by plot bunnies and now look at what happened. Fifteen chapters! So anyway, there's going to be a special surprise coming soon. Don't miss it! Remember to read and review, folks! Bye for now!


	16. Chapter 16- Training Interlude Part 2

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Valkyrie Profile or Rosario + Vampire. I only wish I did.

_(Pyramid of the North, Temple)_

The sun peeked shyly from the far horizon, bathing the ruins in a soft golden light; the only problem with that was the fact that it was not a real sun. It was only an imitation of the real one. Even so, the view of the new 'day' was utterly breathtaking to those who were able to see it.

Unfortunately, no one was there to witness it, as the only people to be found in the area were currently conferring in a dark room atop the large pyramid. Each of these individuals had a nervous look upon their face, due to the fact that the person in the front of the room had fixed them in place with a demonic glare.

"All of you maggots made it here in time. Good. That means we can begin your training immediately. I will train all of you in the general art of unarmed combat, then each of you will receive further, specialized training in the areas I wish for you to improve in. This will happen every day. Yes, insect?" This last question was directed towards (the now-hatless) Yukari, who had raised her hand.

"How are you gonna train us individually all at the same time, desu~?" she asked.

Grimro answered with a hint of disdain in her voice. "Like this, insect. From here, I can see everyone. But from here, I can only see you. And from here, I can see everyone once more. I can see from every conceivable angle. To you worms, that means I can be anywhere I want to be." Her voice seemed to be coming from next to, behind, to the side, below, and above them all at once.

Indeed, she WAS coming from all directions! The group quickly glanced all around them to see that a Grimro clone was standing in every direction that they could see! Furthermore, each absorbed in a different activity. One was primping her nails, while another was fidgeting with the hem of her dress. The one behind them fluttered her wings capriciously, while the one to the side glared at them menacingly.

The real demoness smiled at them before continuing to speak. "As you can see, I am quite capable of teaching you all at the same time. So without any further delays, let us begin with a little physical training…" With that, her smile faded and was replaced with her much more familiar frown. "Get moving! The Ulysses Guild waits for no one, and I will not either!"

She began to run towards them at an unbelievably fast rate. Inner Moka got the hint and began to run in the opposite direction, and soon the rest of the group joined her, desperately trying to avoid the demoness's lethally sharp claw swipes.

The rest of the morning passed this way: Grimro trying to cut, bifurcate, behead or otherwise harm her targets with her claws, and them trying to avoid said claws. There were several close calls that nearly resulted in Kurumu's head being separated from the rest of her body. She dodged the swipes just in time, but Yukari's hat was not so lucky. At the end of the chase, each trainee sported more than a few cuts, and in the case of the longer-haired party members, haircuts as well.

The group members panted in exertion as they stood in the Street of the Dead; the demoness had been chasing them for the better part of the morning. They were currently resting up for the second part of their training. A swirl of glossy black feathers announced the arrival of their instructor. "Attention, worms! I will now assign you to your training areas. Report to each area within the next five minutes! Gather up!"

The group gathered together in the middle of the street. Grimro nodded once, and then began to make announcements. "The witch will go to the Pyramid of the South. Succubus, head to the Palace of the Eternal Lord. Snow girl, to the Floating Gardens. Young vampire, to the Empty Market with you. Pink-hair and silver-hair go to the Villa of Flowers. Human, the Blood-soaked Square is for you. Wylfred and the cat shall go to the Tombs of the Holy Dead; these places are your destinations. You each have five minutes to reach them. Go!"

When she shouted that, each party member took off in a separate direction. When their backs were turned, the demoness grinned sadistically. She couldn't wait to put these insects in extreme pain and suffering. No one was trained by a powerful magical being for nothing, after all. She clapped and rubbed her palms together in anticipation. This was going to be so much fun!

_(Palace of the Eternal Lord)_

The succubus known as Kurumu Kurono was actually the first to reach her intended destination. Flight had its advantages; one of them was faster travel. She quickly surveyed her surroundings. A wealthy and powerful individual must have lived there at some point, if the colorful frescoes and luxurious decoration was anything to go by. It seemed as though everyone had fled and their possessions were what remained.

She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, but relaxed somewhat when the voice turned out to be Grimro. "Welcome to the Palace of the Eternal Lord. It was once used as the old god's home, but now it just sits empty. He even left his personal effects behind. This place is perfect for your training. His queen was a succubus, just like you. Her magic lingers here. Now, let's begin."

Kurumu turned around and assumed a fighting stance, an eager yet weary smile on her face.

_(Pyramid of the North)_

Yukari Sendo liked to think of herself as a smart person. She was several years ahead of her peers in the same classes, and was even slated to be the valedictorian of her class. So it was a mystery to her how the huge pyramid seemed to distort the area around it. The stones were ornately decorated in relief, but they were clearly worn with the passage of time.

Then the air in front of her shimmered with a black light, and the demoness made herself known. "Getting acquainted with the Pyramid of the North, are you? It was once one of the two main religious centers of the city's populace, at least until they abandoned it for an unknown reason. The temple's own magic cancels out yours, so you will learn what it means to battle a foe in close without relying on anything other than your own body. Have at you!"

Yukari tentatively gripped her now-useless wand, and swallowed nervously as she faced the demoness. It was time to swallow her fears.

_(Floating Gardens)_

Mizore Shirayuki took a good long look at the surrounding area. The 'garden' was composed of floating rafts that housed various types of plants. Indeed, the man-made islands were so densely packed that it appeared as though they were one solid land mass. She sighed. The area was uncomfortably warm, but at least there was a steady source of water in the canals.

Grimro jumped down from her perch in an avocado tree and stood in front of the yuki-onna. "I see that you took care to inspect the Floating Gardens. Well, as you can probably tell, these were used by the residents to grow crops. They built these wooden rafts and laid fertile topsoil on them, and then planted whatever they wished. An ingenious idea, really. In this place you will learn how to handle flames. Get ready."

Mizore formed her ice claws without any hesitation and faced her instructor, who had surrounded herself in black flames. She looked forward with determination.

_(Empty Market)_

She looked around with disdain at the completely empty streets. Kokoa Shuzen practically retched with the strong, lingering scent of humans that remained in the once-busy marketplace. The stalls were devoid of any activity or merchandise; the entire place resembled a ghost town (which it was, in a sense) that had been hastily abandoned one day.

A flurry of black feathers announced the arrival of the demoness, who perched herself atop one of the stalls. "This is the Empty Market. It was once the commercial heart of the city, but now remains vacant just like everything else here. This place is perfect to teach you restraint and strategy; the stalls will provide me with many opportunities to annoy and harass you. Well then, let's get started."

Transforming her bat into its customary mace form, Kokoa tensed herself for battle.

_(Villa of Flowers)_

The pink-haired Moka gasped for breath as she arrived at the appointed place. Her silver-haired self had not bothered to wait for her, and waited with her arms crossed in an expression of impatience. The Villa was the size of a large mansion, complete with several outdoor courtyards and beautiful flowers everywhere.

Grimro emerged from behind one of the many statues dotting the house. "I would like to welcome you two to the Villa of Flowers. It was the house of a powerful and wealthy lord who was once close friends with the old god who was imprisoned here. Their friendship dissolved, however, and the god banished the lord and his family. It sits empty now, a reminder of his once-great power and influence. Perhaps that's why it feels perfect for your training. Prepare yourselves."

Pink Moka gulped audibly, but readied herself. Her true self only smirked predatorily and cracked her knuckles.

_(Blood-Soaked Square)_

Tsukune Aono was struggling for two reasons. One of the reasons was that his inner ghoul had been restless ever since he'd arrived here. The other was that the area he was supposed to arrive in was true to its name. It was a large, open courtyard that was absolutely caked with dried blood. He held his gut in a desperate attempt not to vomit.

He went down on his knees while clutching his stomach, and looked up to see the demoness was standing above him. "This place is known simply as the Blood-Soaked Square. It was once the site of great ceremony and celebration, but was tainted by a violent struggle between two powerful individual. The violent aura is perfect for drawing out and taming your Ghoul powers. Come!"

Tsukune struggled to get up. He felt sick to his stomach, but the urge to finally master his powers and put them to good use was too great.

_(Tombs of the Holy Dead)_

It took a while for Wylfred Monferaigne and Shizuka Nekonome to find the right location, mostly due to its being underground. The 'tombs' were actually niches carved into the tough stone walls. They were less tombs than they were catacombs. Thankfully, these niches were sealed shut in order to grant the dead peace. Still, the area felt uncomfortably small, and there was a feeling of wrongness permeating it.

They heard noises coming from the stairs they'd used to get down here, and they both tensed. Grimro strode calmly down the stone steps, a light smirk on her face. "The Tombs of the Holy Dead are actually catacombs that the people here used to enshrine their deceased loved ones. This is sacred ground, which puts a limit on dark powers as well as youki. Perfect for your training. Let's not waste any more time then, shall we?"

Wylfred took a deep breath to steady himself and drew his sword. Shizuka removed her glasses and assumed her fighting stance. Neither of them knew what was in store, but were determined to find out.

_(Ulysses Guild Home Base, Unknown Location)_

A young man walked down the halls leading to his boss's office. He wore the black cloak that was the uniform of his organization, but that was in sharp contrast to his appearance. His red hair was cut short and had bangs covering one eye. The other was bright green. His skin was pale, and he had a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Adrian De La Rosa was in a good mood.

He cautiously stepped into the large office belonging to their leader. "Great Leader, I am here to report." The leader waved a signal to continue. "It seems that Damacy and Fenton have left the youkai dimension and have gone elsewhere, and the Aono brat and those friends of his have disappeared. The boy with silver hair and two swords is gone as well."

To his surprise, the figure seated at the desk leaned back in its seat. The figure spoke in the smooth, sultry tone of an experienced woman. "So they have. Tell Weiss and Suzette that they are allowed to continue their mission in that world. The other agents are allowed to proceed with their missions as well. You are dismissed." Adrian bowed and left the room.

The leader turned around in her seat and faced the large windows in her office. She removed her hood, revealing long dark-purple hair and icy blue eyes, and a beautiful yet somehow inhuman face. She smiled darkly. "So, you have escaped Limbo somehow. Amusing. I cannot wait to see what you will do next, Wylfred. You always WERE full of surprises."

Her dark laughter filled the office, frightening those who happened to pass by. Alberich Weiss only gulped as he sat in the common room eating his lunch; he knew that in his organization, two things guaranteed one's demise. The first was his leader's laughter; it heralded dark plans and did not bode well for her target. The other was even more frightening, and was sitting right next to him devouring a mind-blowing amount of candy bars.

Suzette LOVED chocolate.


	17. Chapter 17- Intermission

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Valkyrie Profile or Rosario + Vampire. So there's no point to suing.

_(Street of the Dead, 9 Dimension-Months Later)_

Grimro growled as one of her clones was destroyed. In the few months since they had all arrived there, each one had improved immensely. Earlier that day, she had challenged the entire group to destroy as many of her doppelgangers as they could within the time limit.

Currently the yuki-onna was taking the challenge. Mizore fired an ice kunai at the head of one of the clones; the copy dodged, but fell into a trap set up by the snow girl. It was impaled by long ice spikes that shot out from the ground whenever they were stepped upon. Another doppelganger took the opportunity to swing its fist at her, but hit only an ice clone, the result of which was said doppelganger instantly freezing and then shattering. All told, Mizore had defeated thirteen clones within the last hour.

Unfortunately, there was still another hour to go, and their instructor made sure to make the clones as smart and tough as possible. Most of the doppelgangers killed by the yuki-onna had fallen into deadly traps as opposed to being disposed of by direct combat.

Then there was the fact that the occasional clone employed the usage of hellfire. Like the one Mizore was currently engaged with. She sighed in exasperation; she hated fire users, and on top of that the hellfire clones exploded in a burst of flames when defeated. This was why Grimro had taught her a method of defense that she was very grateful to have learned.

She got lucky when the hellfire clone was too slow to dodge an icicle spear that was currently lodged in the clone's midsection. The clone looked at her shocked before smiling wickedly and bursting in a gout of intense flames. Thinking quickly, the yuki-onna formed her new technique: she encased her body in a thick layer of the coldest ice. This ice armor did not protect her from fire completely, but it was extremely sturdy and flexible, and shielded her from most of the impact from the flames.

There was another benefit from using the armor: any foe that touched her would immediately lose a limb to instant frostbite. Such was the case with yet another doppelganger that had tried to grapple her. Now completely armless, it was easy for Mizore to drive an ice kunai into its skull. She quickly dispelled the armor in order to dodge a powerful claw swipe from yet another doppelganger. Sturdy protection or none, Grimro's claw swipes, even from a clone, were lethal.

Unfortunately that little moment was all the clones needed for one to get behind her and, with a quick open-palm strike, knocked the yuki-onna out. That's what would've happened if she wasn't so observant; she dodged the palm strike and impaled the offender with another spear. The clone in front tried for another claw swipe, but was felled by another of the ice-spear traps.

Mizore stopped to catch her breath for a few minutes by forming another of her ice clones and using it as a distraction. She grunted slightly as she clutched at her side; it had been slightly singed during the latest hellfire explosion. To anyone else, it would just have been a mild irritant; to a yuki-onna like her, it was much more serious. She scowled an expression which for her was rare, but increasingly common as of late.

She checked the timer that dangled from her neck. Five minutes to go. It was time to put that OTHER move she learned from the demoness to good use. She stood still, closed her eyes, and began to gather her youki. The temperature around her dropped dramatically as ice crystals began to encrust the statue she had hidden behind.

It was a good thing she was focusing her energy as the doppelgangers had defeated her ice clone (though not without casualties; the clone had taken out an additional three) and were now actively searching for their opponent. They soon spotted the ice-covered statue and flew towards it, black feathers scattered everywhere as they converged on to their target.

Mizore continued to focus even as she heard the harsh fluttering of at least twenty flying clones getting closer and closer to her. The cold air around her was becoming even colder; the plants in the area became true ice flowers. The doppelgangers were a mere ten feet above her. She could feel it. Nine feet. Eight feet. Seven feet. Six feet. Five feet. The clones could practically taste her blood.

Four feet. Three feet. Two feet. One foot. They were right above her. In that instant, she released both her pent-up youki as well as the new technique. Then she passed out. The timer had reached zero.

_(Grimro's Quarters, Three Hours Later)_

The yuki-onna woke with a sleepy yawn. Rubbing the remainder of her drowsiness away, she sat up and looked around her. She had awoken in an unfamiliar room; its golden decorations were unfamiliar to her. And, it was warm. That was definitely unfamiliar; her room had been described by the others as being like a freezer. She'd appreciated the compliment. The realization of who the owner was dawned on her when the saw the black feathers strewn on the floor. These were their sensei's private quarters.

She slowly got out of bed (which she noted was quite comfortable) and went to go look for the others. She quickly found them in the common room they all shared. Most of them ran to her in concern (except Grimro and Wylfred) and peppered her with questions. After assuring them that she was fine (which took a while to do), she sat down and asked her sensei one question. "How did I do?"

The demoness smiled thinly before telling her. "You slew thirty-seven clones within the space of two hours. The last twenty died as a result of your technique; many perished when it was initiated, and the few remaining quickly succumbed to the aftereffects. Excellent. You did much better than you did one month ago. All of you did. For the first time since your training began, I can honestly say that all of you…" The group leaned in eagerly in anticipation of finally getting a compliment from her. "Are still disappointing." They facefaulted.

Secretly, she was enjoying their reactions. They would never know that she was actually proud of their accomplishments. Ah well, more fun for her. In the meantime…

"Listen up. There is something I would like to tell you. I have decided to compensate you for all of your hard work. You each have one week in which to do what you will. When the week is up, I expect you all to show up at the Temple of the North again to resume your training. If you need me, I will be here like I always am. But before that, I will need to give you your final assessment as well as telling you what you will be learning in the next nine or so months. Line up." She did not need to tell them twice.

"Witch," she said, addressing Yukari, "your magic has improved to where your elemental manipulation is as natural as breathing. Furthermore, your handling of the fighting style I showed you-the Gentle Fist- is impressive for one so young. In the coming months I will be teaching you advanced techniques in that style."

"Succubus, I wish I could say that I was the proper teacher for the style you're learning. But since I'm not, you shall have to teach yourself more moves. Do not worry; your performance is astounding for someone with their head in the clouds. Soon you will master the Soul Fist as well as the usage of your bat minions." Kurumu nodded, annoyed with the slight but appreciating the praise.

"You, snow girl, have made great strides in the past few months. Your usage of the Ice Armor technique is quite creative, and the other technique is powerful. However, you take far too long to perform it and your Ice Armor, while sturdy and flexible, can still be shattered in one hit. We will work on that as well as your resistance to fire." Mizore tilted her head slightly in acceptance.

"The younger vampire," the demoness stated, looking at Kokoa, "has learned to be patient on the battlefield as well as implementing strategy. However, this is far from perfect and we will be working on this some more. I shall also teach you how to turn your bat into ranged weapons as well as melee ones." Kokoa smiled.

"As for you two," she addressed the pair of Mokas, "I have done all I can to teach you both kindness as well as ruthlessness on the battlefield. You each have learned well. However, your fighting styles, while strong, are haphazard at best. You need to learn a proper discipline, which you will be learning in the next few months. The seals on your hands should help with that."

"The human has learned to tame his ghoul powers to a further extent than he did before, and can now call them in quick bursts in his human form. However, his control of the battle-hungry youkai is far from perfect and he suffers from side effects if he calls on its powers in battle. Over the next nine months, he will learn to tame it even more, and to use its power without any drawbacks." Tsukune nodded slowly.

"Wylfred," she said to the ex-mercenary, "has learned ranged combat to a degree and has even begun to learn magic. He is proficient with the longbow and handgun, and his grasp of magic has allowed him to learn the Fire Storm and Frigid Damsel spells. Yet, he still relies overly on his dark powers and not enough on his other strengths. He will work on those."

"Lastly, the cat," she stated, causing Shizuka to frown, "is now able to project her youki in several forms: she can use it as an offensive weapon, or a defensive tool. Your natural flexibility and strength lends itself easily to the fighting style I am teaching you. However, you give in too easily to your emotions, and on the battlefield that can be fatal. We will work on improving that." The nekomata signaled her agreement.

Grimro looked at all of her students appraisingly. Each and every one of them was so much stronger than they were when she had first begun to teach them. Also present were powerful new bonds that had been forged during the harsh training. Not just between the official couples, but between others as well.

The most glaring one was between the snow girl and succubus. Before coming here they were intense love rivals who just happened to fight together. Now they were an efficient team, though they still needed work to improve. Another was the team she dubbed the 'silver duo' due to their hair color. Inner Moka worked well with Wylfred; when they fought as a team they had been able to destroy nearly fifty doppelgangers before time was called.

The demoness allowed a small smile to tug at the edges of her lips. "My assessment of you is complete. You now know where you are strong and where you need to improve. You are dismissed. Have fun on your week off. After that, I will be harder on you than I was before. I will see you all one week from now."

She enjoyed the fact that they paled when she said she would be even tougher on them. It was one of the joys of being their teacher. She then vanished in the familiar swirl of black feathers, her darkly-amused laughter sending a chill down their spines. When she was gone, the members of the group breathed a sigh of relief.

Tsukune and both Mokas the used their newfound skills to disappear in a burst of vampiric speed. They wanted some time to themselves without any interruptions. This left Yukari, Kurumu, Mizore, and Kokoa to search for them, using their knowledge of the land.

In the meantime, Shizuka approached Wylfred and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Finally we get some alone time, Wylfred-kun."

The silver-haired man petted her head. "So we do, Lady Nekonome. So we do…" He then began to scratch behind her ears with practiced ease, earning a contented purr from the nekomata. The ex-mercenary smiled slightly as he held the woman close to him. He was still unsure of whether or not he loved her, but he did know that he cared for her.

Holding her by the hand, he led her outside to find that it was already nighttime. The 'moon' above their heads shone with its ever-present glow, bathing the empty streets with a silvery light that seemed to impart a strange power to them. He looked her directly in the eyes; in the light of the artificial moon, they seemed to shine with their own light.

He soon became lost in the amber pools; even with her glasses on, they had the same hypnotic effect as those of domestic cats. His face drew closer and closer to hers until their foreheads touched; he loved to gaze into those eyes. His arms unconsciously wrapped themselves around her waist.

Their relationship had not progressed very far due to the constant training that Grimro was imposing on them, but they found that they enjoyed each other's company regardless. He then did something that made the neko's eyes widen.

He planted his lips on hers.

It was so sudden, so spur of the moment, that neither of them could fully believe it. For her part, she was shocked; however she found it pleasurable and returned the kiss. It was the type of moment that seemed to last forever. Neither of them minded the disheveled condition of their lover; now was not the time to worry about such things.

They continued to kiss for what seemed to be hours. When they finally broke apart, Shizuka's ever-present smile grew wider when she saw Wylfred's. It was the true, tender smile of one who had made someone happy. He embraced her, holding her to him as though she would be blown away if he let go. She wouldn't be anywhere else but here.


	18. Chapter 18- Intermission Continued

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Valkyrie Profile and Rosario + Vampire. But I don't.

The first rays of the morning 'sun' found Wylfred and Shizuka still firmly locked in one another's embrace. For them, time seemed to stand still; either that or it passed them by completely. It seemed that they had been up the entire night just being together- it was as though sleep was unnecessary.

He looked into her eyes once more. He loved their amber color. To him, they had the same effect as staring into their tormentor's-I mean instructor's- eyes: their gaze was oddly hypnotic in the way that one simply could not look anywhere else once ensnared. But while the demoness's hypnotizing stare had definite malicious intent behind it, Shizuka's eyes had a strange catlike quality to them. He supposed it was due to the fact that she was a cat demon; still, he loved those eyes.

After a full five minutes of staring at her, she began to fidget. "Wylfred-kun, I don't mean to be rude, but your staring is starting to creep me out, nyah. Could you stop, please?"

He continued to stare for another brief moment before he shook the cobwebs from his mind. "Ah, I am sorry; it is simply that I love gazing into your eyes. They are lovely."

That statement was met by a light blush from the nekomata. "Th-thank you, Wylfred-kun. So, what do you want to do today? I thought it would be great if we just spent the day together!" Her eternally cheerful expression shone through.

He tapped his chin in thought; that was not such a bad idea, but perhaps a change in scenery was in order. There was nothing wrong with this pocket dimension, but he felt that it was unsuitable for what they had planned. He closed his eyes as he recollected what Copilli had told him about dates.

_(Flashback)_

Wylfred walked into the apartment he shared with the violette. He had been walking around the neighborhood and he had a few questions for her. "Copilli, can I ask you a question?"

She turned to him, a curious expression on her face. "Sure. What's up?"

"Whilst I was walking today, I saw numerous couples just wandering around and sitting together. They seemed to be in love, yet few of them spoke of marriage. Why is that? Does matrimony not exist anymore?"

The violette shook her head. "Wyl, those people were dating."

The ex-mercenary was genuinely confused. "Dating? Is that anything like courtship?"

She scratched her cheek in thought before replying. "Sort of. See, it's like this. Couples date because they really like each other, you with me so far?" He nodded. "So basically a date is just one way that lovers can get to know one another. Commonly they go out to various places and have a nice time together. If, further down the road, they find that they cannot be without one another, they agree to marry."

At this point Wylfred interjected. "So marriages are no longer arranged? Or for political or for monetary reasons?"

"Well, some are, but that happens rarely nowadays. Most of the time, people can choose to marry who they want, and they usually marry for love. In a straight couple, the guy typically is the one who pays for the lady and proposes marriage if it comes to that. So if you date anyone while you're here, I expect you to show the girl a good time. Take her to the beach or something. Or watch the sunset/sunrise with her. You know pretty things like that."

He understood the basic concept of a 'date', but there was still one thing that befuddled him. "Straight couple? What do you mean by that?"

She smiled at him. "That's a subject for another time. Now, are ya hungry? I brought takeout."

_(Flashback End)_

He opened his eyes once more and found himself staring at the earlike tufts of hair that adorned the top of his girlfriend's head. He knew now what he needed to do. "Lady Nekonome, there is something I need to ask Grimro. Excuse me for a few minutes." He reluctantly separated himself from her and went off to the demoness's quarters.

When he got there, he was greeted by a strange sight. The demoness was running back and forth at a frantic pace; clones of her were everywhere as they moved furniture and swept the floor of feathers, among other chores. He chuckled slightly when one clone tripped over a broom, immediately bowling over the clone holding the broom and causing feathers to be scattered everywhere.

The one that was apparently the real one approached him and spoke. "Yes, is there something you need? I am quite busy right now."

He stifled a laugh when the clumsy double attempted to get up off the floor, only to fail and subsequently trip over other clones, including the irate broom-holder. Said doppelganger began to beat the others over the head with the broom while he replied to her question. "Yes. I wanted to ask you if Lady Nekonome and I could go back to the Academy to spend our week off. I wish to show her a 'good time' as these people put it."

Grimro sighed in exasperation as the broom-holding clone began to viciously beat the clumsy one. "I apologize, but Copilli has asked me not to let any of you return there as of yet." The silver-haired man was about to protest when she continued. "However, there is another pocket dimension that I know of. I go there on occasion to relax and clear my mind. You and the cat may go there if you wish."

He quickly nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, that would be perfect. Thank you."

The demoness waved him off. "Bring her here, and I shall send both of you to that dimension. In one week's time, I shall return you to this place. Now, if you would excuse me, there is something I need to do…" He carefully snuck out of her home as she began to ferociously berate her doppelgangers.

He went up to Shizuka and told her of Grimro's offer. She smiled brightly at him and held his hand as they made their way back to the demoness's chambers.

The sight that greeted them was multiple copies of her all busily working to clean and rearrange the place. It seemed that her chastisement of the group had succeeded. The real one approached them. "Are you two ready to go?" Upon receiving a nod of confirmation, she spoke. "In that dimension, there are no enemies and time flows as it does here. Like I told Wylfred here, I shall go to retrieve you in one week. Get yourselves ready."

Sometime later, the couple stood in front of the demoness, each carrying a suitcase full of luggage. When they had been finally settled, they had discovered a wardrobe full of clothes in the individual houses. The suitcases were filled with changes of clothing as well as hygienic products.

The demoness nodded approvingly. "Excellent. Now, stand right there." She then snapped her fingers and Wylfred and Shizuka vanished in a flurry of black feathers. "Have fun, you two," she added softly before turning to find that her copies had stopped working to stare at her. She glared at them. "What are you all waiting for?! Get to work, NOW!"

They were only too happy to comply.

_(Grimro's Pocket Dimension)_

The couple was surprised to find that travel to this miniature universe was instantaneous; they had been expecting a much slower and more dramatic method of travel. Once they were able to clear away the feathers clouding their vision, they took a good look at the new area. Wylfred whistled, impressed.

They were standing in front of a clear blue lake, the sunlight glinting off of its surface and producing a beautiful sparkling effect. The grass surrounding the lake was a bright emerald green in color and very soft to the touch. Sitting at the lakefront was a good-sized beach house that could easily house at least six people. In the distance, they could make out a tall and snowy mountain, meaning they were sitting in a valley.

All in all, it was perfect.

The nekomata let out an appreciative sigh. "It's so beautiful, Wylfred-kun. Does Grimro-sempai really come here to relax?"

The ex-mercenary nodded. "That is what she told me. Let's get settled. We have a week off; it would be foolish to squander the opportunity." With that, he took his suitcase in hand and ran towards the beach house, leaving behind a flustered Nekonome.

"Hey, wait for me, nyah!"

_(Several Hours Later, Valley Dimension)_

Shizuka explored the area while Wylfred unpacked. They both decided to sleep together in the master bedroom; no one else was there to bother them, so why not?

They had already eaten, so they were currently on the deck, watching the day pass them by. The ex-mercenary was just glad that the sun here was real; the artificial sun in the other dimension was nice, but nothing beat the real thing. He looked over to where his girlfriend was at; she was laying down in a deck chair, looking the picture of contentment.

Ms. Nekonome had never been more comfortable in her life, well, except for when she was younger of course. The only sounds that could be heard were those of the animals that populated the area: birds sang, crickets chirped and an owl in the distance hooted. She reflected over what had happened in the past few months and weeks.

When she had first heard of him, it had been in a manila folder containing his information. She remembered that the information about the dark powers he had worried her. Even nine dimension-months later, she still had not seen very much in the way of dark power, so she decided to get to the bottom of it once and for all. "Wylfred-kun, there's something I'd like to ask you."

He had been leaning over the deck rail, gazing at the sunset. He turned around when she addressed him. "What is it?"

"Do you really have dark powers? Grimro-san mentioned you had them yet I have not seen them. We do have eyewitness accounts of what you did earlier in the school year, but seeing and hearing are two different things, nyah."

He paused for a literal minute, thinking of the best way to tell her. "Yes I do. It is not something I feel comfortable speaking about, but yes, I have them. The thing is I do not want them. They are merely a reminder of the awful things I have done."

The nekomata was curious. "Awful things? What sort of awful things?"

The silver-haired man shook his head. "I…cannot tell you at this time. The memories are too painful for me to deal with right now." She nodded in understanding. The yokai world was full of dark secrets; she had a few skeletons in her closet as well.

"Then if you don't mind me asking, what is a Vagrant exactly? The Headmaster mentioned that you and Copilli-san are those, but what are they?" She hoped to get some answers from him.

Another pause. "A Vagrant is…someone who has learned the art of interdimensional travel. They can travel to different worlds and are always wandering. They can be of any race, gender, age, and even species. I myself am human, but with a few changes."

Nekonome nodded. She wasn't all that surprised that he was human; no one had ever seen him change into his yokai form, after all. And besides, he was not the only human in their group. "What type of changes, nyah?"

"The dark powers you spoke of. They exist to help me in battle. I spent most of my life on the battlefield, so those powers developed to help me survive." Wylfred sighed in relief. That wasn't a complete lie; he really DID use those powers to win battles. But now he had a bit of curiosity of his own. "Lady Nekonome, if I may ask, what sort of history do you share with those Ulysses Guild fellows? I noticed that they seemed to know you, the werewolf especially."

The expression on her face became a cross between an angry glare and a sad, defeated look. He knew that look well; it was the same one that _she _had when…he shook off those thoughts; he noticed that tears were forming in the corners of her eyes and hurried to comfort her. He was surprised when she answered him.

Her voice was shaky with either rage or grief; he couldn't tell. "The werewolf, his name is Alberich Weiss. The other man is Adrian Del La Rosa. About ten or so years ago, when I was still in school, he and his associate Adrian came to Yokai Academy, where I was studying. They were handsome and spoke with exotic foreign accents. They took an interest in me, Weiss especially. I fell in love with him, and he with me, or so I thought. Then, a year into our relationship, he shocked me when he and his partner asked me to join their organization, which I suppose is that Guild. I wanted to accept, but it would conflict with my studies; I really wanted to be a teacher. He was angered by my hesitation, and that was when he…"

She had stopped explaining and burst into tears. There was a sinking feeling deep in the pit of Wylfred's stomach; he did not know what Weiss had done to her, but had a feeling it was not pleasant. He decided that discretion was the best move, and waved her off when she tried to tell him. "Do not worry, Lady Nekonome. I know that you will tell me when you are ready. Until then, I will help you. Whatever was in our pasts cannot be changed; all we can do is use those things to improve our future."

During that time he lay down on the deck chair and held her to him; she sobbed quietly and snuggled closer to him. "Th-thank you, Wylfred-kun. I know you're trying to help. I feel like I'm ready to face them now, only if you're with me of course."

He smiled slightly. "Let's finish our training with Grimro first. We have to be as strong as possible in order to face our enemies." He hugged her tightly; he knew that, with time, the entire group would take on the Ulysses Guild, and win. That would take some time, however; a guild consisting of ten powerful combat veterans was no cakewalk even for someone like his good friend Copilli. She was strong, possibly stronger than him, and even she had trouble with those cloaked bastards.

Hopefully the future held good things in store for them. He just hoped that, with his past, he too was entitled to share in their happiness. It would not do to be separated from them, and most of all, from _her._

A/N: And that's another chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed the fluffiness, even though I'm not that good at writing it. Remember to review whether you love this story, hate it, or have a way to improve it. See you all later!


	19. Chapter 19: Movement

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I only own the storyline.

_(Valley Dimension, approximately 7 A.M.)_

The sun peeked above the tall mountain crag that crowned the valley, painting the mountain a vibrant purple. The rays of sunlight illuminated the area, bringing to light the bright emerald grass and sapphire waters of the lake and meadow. Brilliantly-colored flowers opened their buds and allowed their blossoms to dot the landscape, and tall pine trees stood majestically in the distance. The lakeshore sands seemed to glow like the radiance of gold.

This was the view that welcomed Wylfred and Shizuka when they awoke. At some point the previous day, they had fallen asleep without realizing it. The nekomata sighed contentedly as she held on tightly to the silver-haired man below her. He only looked forward, oblivious to the entire world except for the one person currently with him. He shook his head rapidly; the last time he acted like this was so long ago that he had forgotten how foolish he seemed then.

The panorama before him was certainly beautiful, but he paid it no mind as he looked over to where his (former?) instructor was currently positioned. She was sitting on his lap, a situation where he would normally tell her to either leave or get off of him, but as he was he knew not to get her angry. He knew the consequences of angering a woman all too well. Then there was the fact that, while he knew he would protect her (and by extension the entire group), he was still unsure of how he truly felt for her.

Part of him was sure that he loved her; this was a part of him that, during his imprisonment in Limbo, he thought had died. But as Copilli had explained to him, no part of him, not even the parts that were currently lost, could die permanently. It was simply a matter of awakening it, then restoring it to his consciousness.

Another part of him, however, spoke in harsh whispers of how he had betrayed the last woman he had allowed himself to get close to. This entity had for the most part been responsible for his doubts; he knew it was acting in his best interests (mostly), but he could really do without the self-doubt. Besides, he was sure that its intent was not always benevolent; it somehow seemed to be self-serving.

However, the most annoying voice in his head was the one expressing fear; after all, his last relationship had not ended well, and he was still afraid of making the same mistakes. Try as he might, the voice could not be silenced permanently, only for a short while. He honestly could not wait for the day that his fears would be banished for good.

Gently pushing aside those thoughts, he realized that Shizuka was no longer sitting on his lap. Panicked for a few moments, he scoured the beach house looking for her. There was no sign of her in the master bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, or any of the side bedrooms. He sighed in relief when he heard soft singing coming from the bathroom. Several minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her form to preserve her modesty. Her hair which was normally a honey-brown color and kept neat, was instead a dark-brown color and hung limp, even the ears. The same went for her tail, which in spite of being wet swished around excitedly at knowing that he was there. Her eyes were alight with playful cheer, and she smiled at him winningly. "Good morning, Wylfred-kun! I hope you don't mind, but I decided to clean up before making breakfast. I would've asked you to join me, except you had this odd look on your face. I realized you were thinking hard about something, so I decided to leave you in peace."

As she spoke, she had been subconsciously leaning forward, unwittingly allowing the ex-mercenary to get a peek at her cleavage. So, one can imagine her surprise when he quickly averted his eyes; if nothing else, his mother had taught him to be a gentleman. Even so, that did not stop the minor nosebleed that he was currently trying to staunch. She looked at him confused for a moment before she realized what had happened. She quickly pulled up the towel, all the while doing an amazing impression of a tomato. "Oh! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to flash you like that!"

He nodded slightly before waving her off. "It is alright, I am sure it was unintentional. Now, if you would excuse me, I must go clean myself up as well." With that, he excused himself and went to the bedroom to gather his clothes for the day.

Shizuka merely shook her head and smiled. _He's such a gentleman! It's easy to see why those other girls were so attracted to him, _she thought. Then she went into the master bedroom to change into fresh clothing.

Fifteen minutes later, Wylfred emerged from the bathroom. Like the nekomata before him, his hair also hung limp and wet. Unlike hers, however, his hair was much longer; his bangs covered his eyes and gave the impression that he had something to hide. He went to the bedroom and stood in front of the vanity mirror to pull his hair into his signature ponytails.

He then stared intently into the mirror, as if daring his reflection to make a move. It was part of his morning ritual: awaken, shower, fix hair, stare at mirror, and go eat breakfast. This pattern had not been broken ever since he had arrived in the Yokai dimension. Today was no exception.

No one knew why he stared into the mirror; not even Copilli knew, and she had LIVED with him. The reasoning was simple: he looked into it every day to make sure that he had not regressed into his old psychotic self. Now, one would ask how this would be accomplished; the fact is that he looked into his own eyes. If they showed nothing, he was normal; if they reflected madness and power, he knew he had regressed. Even though the violette had assured him there was no danger, he just HAD to make sure.

Satisfied, he got dressed in a simple black t-shirt with a red border, black jeans, and his sword belt. On his feet were the black combat boots that he was now quite fond of. Though not as durable as his old armor greaves, they suited his purposes rather well. He strode into the small dining area, and was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend in a frilly pink apron leaning over the stove, humming a soft tune as she worked. He slowly approached her, being careful to be as quiet as possible. He reached out to wrap his arms around her when…

On the outside, Shizuka Nekonome was a cheerful if somewhat ditzy person. However, those who knew her best also knew that, like all yokai, she had to fight to survive. Therefore, her battle skills were quite formidable, being an A-class yokai and all. Thus, she easily sensed him coming and turned around just in time to see him with his arms outstretched. "Wylfred-kun, I know you're there. You can stop trying to sneak up on me now, nyah."

He merely grunted in disappointment before sitting down at the kitchen table, annoyed that his plan was foiled so easily. She smiled at him before presenting him with a simple breakfast. She then sat down in the chair across from him and they both began to eat. Neither cared that their vacation would not last; they were simply glad that they had this time to spend together, away from prying eyes and rumors.

They carried on like that for the rest of the morning, just trading stories and being in the company of the other. Before either of them knew it, it was afternoon, and thus time for lunch. Wylfred had a special surprise for his girlfriend, but it would have to wait; the nekomata had fallen asleep. In the meantime, he could accomplish his goal. He sang quietly as he stepped outside, a fishing pole and tackle box in his hands.

It had been quite some time since he had last fished, but he hoped that all those lessons from his father stuck. He walked around until he found a suitable clearing from which he could cast his line. He quietly attached a lure to his fishing line and then cast it into the lake with a flick of his wrist. He watched as the hook and lure sank beneath the clear water.

Neither of them noticed that her glasses had gone missing.

_(Ulysses Guild Base)_

Alberich Weiss grunted in displeasure as he was roughly dragged down the corridor by his much younger partner. Thanks to the huge amount of sweets she had recently eaten, her strength and energy had spiked to levels that would be considered ridiculous on anyone else, but seemed just fine on her.

He was not afraid of her while she was on this sugar-high. It was well-known that Suzette was playful and even rather pleasant when hopped up on chocolate. However, the same could not be said of her when she experienced the inevitable crash. Her normally homicidal tendencies tended to spike to genocidal ones when angry, and there was no better way to become angry than during the waning phase of a sugar rush.

So, it was understandable that, despite the young girl's currently-cheerful demeanor, Weiss was afraid for his life. He cursed whatever deities there were that he was stuck with such a disturbed partner. And to think, the boss assigned her to him simply because he'd screwed up a mission. It was not his fault! How was he supposed to know that idiotic cat was still at the Academy?! Merely thinking about her made his blood boil but then, many things did.

There was nothing he could do about that at the moment, because Suzette had literally dragged him into the room that the organization used for urgent meetings. Despite his position on the floor, he could see that the rest of the group was already there, except for their boss. Dusting himself off, he rose from the floor and sat down in the chair marked 'Weiss'. The table was relatively small, just barely enough to fit in all of them. The chairs were placed so that they all sat next to their partners.

"Alright, why were we all called here? I was in the middle of brushing my hair." That statement came from a rather effeminate-looking man with shoulder-length black hair. This was the shapeshifter and spymaster of the group, Zakarella Frishes. He was an excellent spy, but it was well-known that he spent just as much time preening as he did gathering information.

"Shut up. I'm sure Adrian can explain everything when he gets here." The voice that responded rather rudely to Zakarella's question belonged to his partner. The girl had short white hair in a pixie-cut style and carried a guitar-shaped keyboard. She glared at her partner with dulled yellow eyes. Her name was Eve.

"I would not trust that man as far as I could throw him. And having no arms, I cannot throw very far." That voice came from the only member of the group that did not have a human shape. In fact, it had the appearance of a large slime that was a clear-blue in color. It was known simply as Number PI.

"I just wanna know what that asshole has to say now. Stupid fucker." The angry voice of a man in his mid-fifties cut in. He had the appearance of a normal man, but the robotic appendages on the right side of his body destroyed that impression. This was Noah, Number PI's partner.

"Mind your mouth. I don't want to have to report you for foul language again," a woman in her late twenties stated. Her long pink hair gave off a somewhat-childish vibe, but the serious look in her brown eyes killed that. That woman was known as Masumi.

"Oh come on. He can't really help himself. The guy just has a foul mouth," rang out the voice of Masumi's partner. He had short blue hair that was done in a style that suggested nobility, and helping the impression was the haughty look in his silver eyes. His name was Ellyon.

Any further thoughts were silenced when a dark portal appeared in the room, with Adrian stepping out of it. Smiling innocently, he ignored the outright murderous glares that Weiss and Noah were leveling at him. "Alright, our Leader called this meeting so that all of you could be informed about the latest occurrences. Regrettably, she could not be here, but instead has asked me to tell you all in her stead."

After a few moments of silence, Noah decided to break the ice. "Get on with it, asshat. We have lots to do, and I'd rather not wait around for some fucking pansy to dance around. So tell us what the fuck is up." Any further statements were cut off by the menacing stare that Masumi had fixated on the robotic man.

"Thank you, Lady Masumi. As I was saying, our intelligence has discovered that the Damacy brat has taken that boyfriend of hers and left the yokai dimension. Apparently, almost the entirety of that troublesome Newspaper Club has disappeared as well. That means that agents Weiss and Suzette can continue their mission there. The rest of you may continue with your individual and team assignments as normal."

That statement set off the entire group, most of them with sighs of relief. The family that the Damacy girl belonged to was nothing but trouble, and they avoided contact with them whenever possible. However, they must have some sort of sixth sense because, no matter the world, that clan always found them and engaged them in battle. To hear that they abandoned an important area of their project was encouraging news.

"However, she has bid you all to move with caution. The Damacy will not be gone from that world long, and it seems that the rest of the clan is on the move as well. As before, if you encounter any of them, do not fight. I repeat, under no circumstances are you to engage them. Especially you, Noah. And that order goes double for Alberich and Suzette. Dismissed." With that final statement, Adrian disappeared into a dark portal, leaving the others to their thoughts.

Weiss, Suzette, and Noah grumbled. They loved a good fight, and despite the fact that the Damacy clan was infuriating, they were good opponents. Zakarella and Eve went off to gather more information, Number PI grabbed Noah and went off to their work, and Masumi went back to her quarters to do her daily prayers with Ellyon in tow. That left the werewolf alone with the psychotic child. Smiling, she turned to him.

"Weissy-boy, the sugar is starting to wear off." The surprisingly lucid statement caused the werewolf to flee from the room in terror, the young girl chasing after him with a murderous glare on her face and a large machete-like blade in her hands. Later, witnesses swore that they saw the apparition of Death looming over the girl as she gave chase.

It was not a good day to be Alberich Weiss.

A/N: Whew! That's another one for the books. Honestly, I wasn't planning for the story to take the turns it did, but I'm glad for it. In the coming chapters, there will be more! Romance! Action! Drama! Stay tuned! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	20. Chapter 20: Admissions

Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I'm annoyed and kind of hungry. Mostly hungry.

_(Valley Dimension, 5 P.M.)_

Wylfred grumbled in annoyance. He had been fishing for the past few hours, and he had yet to catch anything. The fish simply weren't biting. He looked over to where the beach house was. He knew that Shizuka would still be fast asleep; she often napped in the daytime, a habit that had been suppressed during training but returned full-force. He found it amusing that her behavior was so catlike, yet she was trying to appear human.

Turning back to the lake, he glared at the very evasive fish lurking just beneath the surface of the water. All day, a certain fish had been frustrating him, teasing the line and then escaping just in the nick of time. This was it. Now he was determined to capture it; he vowed that it would grace the dinner table by the end of the night. He closed his eyes in thought, remaining in that position for a few minutes.

After about fifteen minutes, he opened his eyes, a wicked smirk on his face. He reeled in the line then cast the pole aside and quickly returned to the house. After a brief search, he returned to the lakeshore with a coil of rope in his hands. He quickly tied one end to a sturdy pine tree near the house, and after making sure it was secure, began to work.

His plan was unusual, but if it worked the two of them would enjoy some fresh-caught fish for dinner. He tied the loose end of the rope to an arrow; after that, he nocked the arrow onto the bow that he had been training with. Now, one might wonder where he got it; the simple truth is that he could summon it from hammerspace just like he could with his sword.

During his brief meditation, he contemplated a solution to his problem. He quickly rejected hand-fishing; the water was too deep for that. Also rejected was gun-fishing; it was direct and to the point, but made too much noise and he was wary of waking his girlfriend. So he settled on using his archery set. His accuracy was not perfect, but it would be more than enough for _that _fish. Grinning confidently, he waited patiently for the fish's shadow to appear on the water again.

It was nearly five-forty in the afternoon when the damned line-baiting fish showed up again. Wylfred wasted no time and let his arrow fly. The missile cut the air as it sped towards its unaware target. The arrow made barely a sound as it penetrated the surface of the water, slicing through it as easily as it did the wind. Then, it stopped, all momentum it had held previously now gone. The missile had found its mark.

Smiling slightly, the ex-mercenary looked to where he had tied the rope to find it stretched taut. In that instant, he knew that his quarry had been caught. He pulled on the rope, slowly dragging his catch in towards him; it stained the lake's water a deep red as its wound bled out. When he finally pulled it ashore, he was pleased to find that his arrow had pierced it clean through its neck, or at least where its neck would be if it had one. There was no mistaking it; its death had been swift and brutal. Wylfred smiled as he hoisted his prize onto his shoulder; it was a large fish, about the size of his torso. He returned to the house, whistling a merry tune.

Once inside the house, he laid the fish out on the kitchen counter. Grabbing a large kitchen knife, he began to gut and scale it with the practiced ease of one who had done it many times previously. He had a feeling that this particular set of skills would come in handy; after all, Shizuka was a cat, albeit a supernatural one, and she loved fish like this one. Once the fish's scales, fins and internal organs were disposed of, he made to lop off the animal's head. All he was left with was the main body, which was easily taken care of.

_(Lakeshore House, 8 P.M.)_

Ms. Nekonome had the most curious dream; in it, she and Wylfred were walking together along the bottom of the ocean, stopping only so she could occasionally snatch a passerby and eat it. This was most unusual in the fact that she knew that neither of them possessed the ability to breathe underwater, and plus she hated it. Then she began to feel strange, as if the ocean water surrounding them had suddenly become very soft, warm, and comforting. In short, not like water at all; more like…

She rapidly sat up, the last few vestiges of drowsiness quickly leaving her. She found herself in the master bedroom, wrapped up in a multitude of blankets and pillows. Tossing those aside, she noticed that there was a rather delicious smell wafting through the air. She instantly recognized that smell, but realized that she was not presentable, so after fixing the bed she hopped into the shower. Once she emerged about ten minutes later, she dressed herself and went out into the living room.

Finding nothing, she furrowed her brow; she _knew _that it was her favorite delicacy that she smelled earlier. She then went into the dining room. It was there that she let out a shocked cry. The table was beautifully decorated; the silverware and crystal sparkled, the candles were alight, and the white bellflowers and purple pansies that dotted the place settings were still fresh.

It was at that time that Wylfred chose to make himself known. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt, black slacks, and had even forgone his combat boots in favor of a pair of highly-polished black dress shoes. His ponytails were neatly tied behind him, and he wore a pleasant smile on his face. "Do you like it, Lady Nekonome? I had this prepared especially for you."

She was beyond words at this point; this was not what she had been expecting. The smell coming from the kitchen confirmed her suspicions. "Wylfred-kun, did you..?"

The triumphant expression on his face told her everything. "Yes I did. It took me almost the entire day to catch, but in the end it was worth it; at least, I hope so."

Shizuka could not keep herself from jumping up and down in sheer joy. Not only had he prepared this beautiful dinner, but he had even spent the whole day just trying to please her. "Oh thank you Wylfred-kun! This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me!" She giggled brightly, earning another smile from the ex-mercenary. It seemed that his efforts had paid off.

With a graceful sweep of his hand, he led her to the table; like a true gentleman, he pulled out her chair for her (Copilli as well as his mother had told him to act like a gentleman) and waited until she was seated before sitting down himself.

She looked at him with an appreciative smile on her face, her eyes staring straight at him through her glasses. Her appreciation of him grew as he carved up the fish easily. He even served her a nice large portion; it seemed that he knew what she liked. She took a careful bite; the flavor within seemed to explode onto her taste buds. "Wylfred-kun! When did you learn how to cook like this?"

"I learned how to a long time ago. Since I lived on my own, I had to either learn how to feed myself or starve. What you're eating now is a culmination of the skills I learned whilst traveling." He choked a bit when he said 'whilst'; Copilli had tried to beat the old ways of speaking out of him, but he occasionally slipped. Brushing off the chilling thoughts of punishments involving party hats, bubble gum, an empty BB gun, and a rusty spoon, he began to dig into his own food, sometimes just sitting there watching his girlfriend eat.

This continued on for some time; they ate in peaceful silence, occasionally stealing glances at one another. Shizuka giggled when he took a forkful of fish from his plate and fed it to her. The windows in the dining room revealed a bright clear moon and the rest of the night sky was dotted by small silver stars.

The nekomata sighed in appreciation; it had been quite a long time since she had been on a date as nice as this one. Indeed, the last one who had treated her this way turned out to be a bastard. Her hands subconsciously clenched into fists at the thought of him. Wylfred saw this and quickly thought of a way to diffuse her anger. "So, Lady Nekonome. I would like to know more about you. Even after these many weeks and months, I hardly have any idea who you are."

He smiled as his ploy worked. Any tension she had held previously dissipated in a flash as she grinned eagerly at him. "Well, okay. I'm twenty-six years old (readers correct me if I'm wrong). I was actually born in the human world, which is why my disguise is so perfect (here Wylfred sweat-dropped). When I was about eleven or twelve, my parents decided to go back to the yokai world. It was hard to adjust, nyah; the yokai were much more direct in their dislike of me. I mean, in the human world I was bullied, but I could always fight them off, you know? But in the new world, I couldn't even do that. So many of the other kids were so much stronger than me…" She trailed off, a distant look in her eyes as she remembered those days.

After a brief drink, Wylfred decided to clear away the dishes and put out the dessert; it was strawberry shortcake. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she beheld it; that was her favorite sweet. "Lady Nekonome, please continue. Your story is quite interesting."

She swallowed nervously. She didn't really want to tell him about her troubled teenage years. Taking a small bite of her cake, she continued her tale.

_(Flashback)_

_Thirteen-year-old Shizuka Nekonome ran fearfully through the back ways of the school. She knew that they were in pursuit of her; she was their quarry, and she was on the run. In her fear, her ears and tail made themselves known. Normally, that wouldn't be an issue, except for the fact that it gave away her hiding position._

"_There she is! Get that whore!"_

_Her eyes widened on terror as she was roughly lifted up in front of the crowd chasing her. They had dark, hateful expressions on their faces. "So you think you can hide from us huh? Look at you! You can't even hide like a proper yokai! The time you spent in the human world made you weak! So let's correct that now…"_

_The next hour was a blur of pain. She was beaten so severely she actually passed out from it. She was roughly awoken when the ringleader kicked her in the side, hard. "Wake up, you stupid neko slut! Remember that in our world, we don't stand weaklings. So you better get stronger, or else you'll wind up being some old guy's bitch!" He kicked her side once more before spitting on her and leaving._

_Once they were gone she allowed her tears to surface. She held her injured side; it was likely that several ribs were either bruised or broken. Her entire body was awash with pain; her delicate skin was marred by cuts and bruises. Gasping with agony, she slowly got up and lurched forward to her house._

_That night, after being suitably cleaned up and bandaged, she made a vow. From that day forth, she would no longer run. She would fight, even if it cost her._

_(Flashback End)_

Wylfred closed his eyes in thought as his girlfriend regaled him with stories of abuse at the hands of her classmates. He was further angered when he heard the full story of what happened between her and Weiss. Apparently, he had been so angered by her hesitation that he decided to force her into submission. He had savagely beaten her and was about to rape her when the school authorities decided to intervene. He couldn't explain why, but hearing about her treatment made him furious at those who dared to mistreat a woman such as her. This was further compounded by the fact that if his old self wouldn't have cared in the slightest. So why..?

When she had finished her story, she smiled sheepishly at him; she had not expected him to react to her story the way he had. Most yokai who heard the story either disregarded it as unimportant or actively supported her abusers. Seeing someone respond with righteous anger and sadness was new for her. This solidified her thoughts about him; to her he was the perfect gentleman.

She then decided to hear what he thought of it. "Wylfred-kun, what do you think? I know it isn't very interesting, but…"

He cut her off with his own statement. "Nonsense. I found your tale to be quite gripping. I cannot believe how brutal yokai society is."

"That's how it's always been, Wylfred-kun. The weak serve the strong. I was tired of enduring their abuse, so I became stronger than them. I trained for a long time. The result? I'm now as strong as an A-class yokai."

"Your story reminds me of my own younger years. I went through many similar things as you. But, it is getting quite late. Perhaps tomorrow I will tell you my story. But I must warn you," he continued, "that once you hear it, your opinion of me may change. I did things that I know I have no hope of redemption. Still, I hope that you will stay. I have realized something in the short amount of time that I have known you."

Her curiosity was definitely piqued. "What is it, Wylfred-kun?"

"This sort of thing is difficult for me to admit, but over the past few days I have had time to process my thoughts. In short, I like many things about you. Your smile, your cheerful attitude, your boundless energy. These things have made you an irreplaceable part of my life."

By now, Shizuka could guess what he was about to say. However, she was tired of him dancing around the subject. "Would you kindly get on with it, nyah? I REALLY want to know what it is you have to say!"

Her abrupt statement caught him off guard. He had not expected her to snap at him like that. It was unexpected, but welcome. It seemed that beneath the eternal optimist lay a fiery woman with the heart of a warrior. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. This was going to take a lot of effort to say but if he did, and it worked, he would be a happy man.

She awaited his statement with apprehension. After all, she knew _she _felt that way about him, and she could guess how he felt about her, but she wanted him to say it out loud. To say it to _her_. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She could not take any more suspense!

Instead of the words she was hoping for, she was honestly shocked when he merely locked his lips onto hers with a passion that she had never felt coming from him before. His hands wandered all over her body as he deepened the kiss. As he suckled on the nape of her neck, He whispered into her ears the phrase she had been waiting for.

"I love you."

A/N: There you go guys, another chapter filled with fluff! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and/or review this story! Remember, reviews and readers are the food that keeps my muse happy!


	21. Chapter 21: Intermission Over

Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Curious. I seem to have developed a strange attachment to Valkyrie Profile and Rosario + Vampire. Neither of which I own, sadly.

_(Valley Dimension, 8 A.M.)_

He awoke that morning with a smile on his face, remembering the amazing events of the previous night. He looked over and saw her asleep, a content smile on her face; it suddenly dawned on him that she was as naked as he was. However, he had some difficulty telling whether she was asleep or awake.

Earlier that week, he had finally broken down and confessed that he did in fact love her. Needless to say, that had led to the actions of the night previous. Actually, the actions of the previous few nights. He went over it; they had not left the bed in quite a few days.

He looked around the room; it was in shambles due to the throes of their passion. Sighing, he got up from the bed and went around the room, tidying it. He picked up clothes; swept the floor, even put the sheets in the wash, all without disturbing his girlfriend's peaceful slumber. He then went into the shower to clean himself up; the time spent with her was unforgettable, but they were due to return to the Ruined Dimension (Yukari named it that; Grimro found it good enough, so the name stuck) that afternoon.

Once he had finished showering and fixing his hair (he noted with some amusement that he took longer with his hair than she did) he went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He was quite surprised when he found her already cooking, dressed only in one of his own T-shirts. She smiled warmly at him and then returned her attention to the stove. "Good morning, Wyl-kun. While you were showering, I thought I'd make us something to eat."

He grinned from ear to ear when he heard her nickname for him. She had christened him 'Wyl-kun' upon learning of his true feelings for her. She looked the picture of cuteness: not only was the shirt at least two sizes too big, but add in her slowly-swishing tail and occasional ear-twitches and her kawaii-factor shot though the roof. At that time he noticed that her glasses were missing; he remembered when she had told him why she no longer used them, at least around him.

_(Flashback)_

The two were lying in bed, trying to catch their breath after an intense round of lovemaking. An odd question suddenly occurred to him… "Lady Nekonome, why do you no longer wear your glasses? I have noticed that as of late you have not worn them."

She blushed a bit before trying to find a reasonable way to answer him. "W-well, you see…my glasses…hide who I really am."

Wylfred was confused. "I don't understand."

She sighed in defeat. "You see, according to the school records, I am a bakeneko, a type of demon cat. I am a demon, and a distinctly feline one at that. However, in most cases I refuse to use the full range of my powers; they frighten me and feel too foreign. What the glasses do is suppress my demonic nature; they keep my nekomata side in check."

The ex-mercenary was intrigued. "So what you're saying is the glasses act as limiters on your power, and that the information on you in the school records sharply understates your strength."

The nekomata nodded. "Most of the time, I'm perfectly able to keep my powers in control. Should I be unable to, my glasses keep them reined in. should they be removed or broken, I'd be no longer able to control myself. Thankfully, the Headmaster saw fit to enchant them so that it doesn't happen, though there's still a possibility. I can actually remove them myself. If I do, I can use the full range of powers available to nekomata, but as I said before, those powers are frightening."

"What sort of powers are they?" Wylfred was not stupid by any means. Copilli had had him studying the legends and various other yokai lore of the world. He'd studied about the bakeneko, of course, but school started before he could read about the nekomata. He truly wondered what sort of powers they had.

"Well…I can utilize necromancy as in, I can raise the dead and have them do my bidding. We nekomata can also use demonic fire, but my youki control isn't sharp enough for that, yet. Grimro-sempai is teaching it to me, though. We're also supposed to have a forked tail, but I haven't gone up to that stage in years."

The silver-haired man closed his eyes in thought. "So which type of demon cat is more powerful: bakeneko, or nekomata?"

"It's arguable. Bakeneko have multiple tails and thus, multiple levels of power. But nekomata can animate the dead as well as having other shamanic powers. I can't really say." She finished her explanation by asking him to keep in under his hood, so to speak. He agreed, and then they resumed their romantic activities.

_(Flashback End)_

Without her glasses, he could see that her tail had indeed split down the middle and thus had become forked. Her ears were more prominent, and her eyes, as best as he could tell, became yellow and slitted. After several more minutes, breakfast was ready, and the two ate in peaceful silence, stopping only to smile or wink at one another.

All too soon, it was time to pack up and return to the Ruined Dimension. As the ex-mercenary packed his things, he noticed that Shizuka looked rather flustered. "Lady Nekonome, what's wrong? Is something lost?"

She nodded worriedly. "M-my glasses. Wyl-kun, my glasses are missing!"

His eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Well then, let's go look for them. They should be in this area somewhere." Unfortunately, their search proved fruitless; they were nowhere to be found. After attempting to calm her down (which worked, but he knew it would not hold for long), they packed the remainder of their personal effects and vanished in a flurry of black feathers.

_(Street of the Dead, 1 P.M.)_

As soon as they had returned, they found the others already stretching and preparing themselves for the continuation of their training. The group noticed the nekomata's altered appearance and asked about it, but she waved them off. At that time, the black-feathered demoness chose to appear in a flash of black light. "Welcome back, worms. Now, to return to your training…" She was about to gesture to them when Shizuka suddenly raised her hand (paw?). "What do you want, cat? And where are your glasses?"

"That's precisely what I wanted to tell you about. My glasses went missing during the vacation, and I have nothing to replace them. They're…quite special to me."

Grimro sighed in exasperation. "I'm assuming they were enchanted in some way? Perhaps acting as a power limiter?" When she received a nod in the affirmative, she turned her back to the group. "Hn. I believe I have something that can help you. It's not the same type of seal as your glasses, but it will hold nonetheless, at least until we can get you a new method of sealing…aha! Here it is!" The demoness held up a strange object.

It resembled a small golden clock with various strange parts attached to it. Every now and then, a random piece moved and advanced the clock or at least, appeared to. "This is a miniature version of Lord Lyusha's own sealing device, the Antikythera. It'll be enough to hold you until we can find a worthwhile substitute for your glasses. Here, allow me to place it on you."

Shizuka Nekonome closed her eyes as the odd clock-like device was placed around her neck like a choker. It was a slightly tight fit, but felt comfortable, like a hand in a glove. Still, it wasn't the same as her glasses. "Grimro-sempai, if I may ask…" The demoness motioned for her to continue. "Who's Lord Lyusha? And what's the Antikythera?"

"Lord Lyusha is the head of the Damacy family of which Copilli is a member. As for the Antikythera, it is a larger version of the device around your neck. It serves as his magical focus, much like a witch's wand, and has numerous powerful seals on it that allow him to accomplish various things. Perhaps one day you all will meet him, but it's unlikely."

Kurumu cut in at this time. "Why's that?"

Grimro turned to her. "He is quite a busy man. Between running his household and battling the Ulysses Guild, he has little time for other things. Anyway, enough about him. It is high time all of you returned to your training. We will begin immediately with some physical training; all of you have likely forgotten your stances (she looked at Yukari when she said that) or have allowed your endurance to wane (a glare was sent in Kurumu's direction). Before we continue your training, we will reestablish your strength. Get running!" With that, the group immediately scattered, angry demoness clones in hot pursuit. Grimro smiled faintly; she couldn't wait to run them into the ground.

_(Street of the Dead)_

Mizore groaned in annoyance. Somehow in the confusion she had gotten split up from her future mate Tsukune and was now stuck with the eternally-irritating succubus flying just above her. The two were currently running from a pyromaniac clone that launched spears of white-hot flame at them. Dodging another fire spear, the yuki-onna quickly set one of her trademark icicle traps; she hoped the doppelganger wasn't smart enough to fly.

Flying high above her friend and rival, Kurumu cursed as she barely avoided being gutted by another claw swipe. Looking down, she saw Mizore attempting to impale her pursuer with ice traps, but the clone was smart and merely dodged to the side. The succubus could have sworn that these clones were set to the highest difficulty level; their intelligence almost matched that of the demoness herself.

Dodging another attack, Kurumu realized that, as they were, defeating the doppelgangers was out of the question. The whole point of the exercise was to see how long they lasted before the clones caught them. This was made painfully clear to the young woman when the clone hit her with a high-speed tackle and pinned her arms behind her back. Kurumu attempted to struggle, but the doppelganger landed a swift chop to the back of her head, knocking her out. "One hour, ten minutes, forty-seven seconds," it said.

Down on the ground, Mizore let out an uncharacteristic string of curses as her pursuer avoided yet another of her ice traps. She didn't know why, but the longer the fight was prolonged, the angrier she got when her opponent avoided an attack. Her eyes widened when she came to the same conclusion as her friend. This expression remained unchanged even when the fire-wielding clone behind her shot a fire needle at her neck, causing unconsciousness. "One hour, eleven minutes, thirty-eight seconds."

_(Villa of Flowers)_

Yukari and Kokoa had both learned the true purpose of the exercise early on, and had banded together in order to survive longer. Their teamwork wasn't as great as the Kurumu/Mizore or the I. Moka/Wylfred teams, but it was solid and they had even been able to take out one of the clones. Now they were currently hiding out behind one of the statues in a courtyard of the Villa, hoping to avoid the angry clone who was now hunting them.

So far it had been hell. When they struck the clone down, the other's intelligence and brutality spiked. Even working together, they were no match for the doppelganger who seemed to outwit them at every turn. This was proven true when the young witch heard a muffled scream coming from behind her. She quickly turned around to find that Kokoa had disappeared. "Shuzen-san? Where'd you go, desu~?"

"She's gone. Two hours, fifteen minutes, twelve seconds. And now, two hours, fifteen minutes, thirty-two seconds," said the voice of the clone as it landed a knockout blow. All across the ruins, the same voice could be heard as it recited off numerous different times as they captured their objectives.

"Two hours, sixteen minutes, seven seconds."

"Three hours, twenty minutes, thirteen seconds."

"Three hours, thirty minutes, fifty-nine seconds."

The group awoke at what appeared to be sunset. Several of them now sported lumps on the heads, nausea, or plain headaches. Shaking the cobwebs from her mind, Inner Moka surveyed the rest of them. She had lasted an impressive three hours and twenty minutes by herself, despite the fact that there was not one, but two clones in hot pursuit. She was quite proud of herself; when she had first arrived she thought she was in no need of training, a thought which was quickly shattered by the powerful, smart and sadistic Grimro. Now, she was confident she could handle most foes thrown at her. Even so, she knew that there was a lot of work to do.

At that time, their demonic instructor chose to appear in her trademark flash of black light. She glowered at them for a moment before opening her mouth to speak. "Just as I thought. All of you have allowed your skills to soften. Still, your training yielded impressive results even with lax abilities. I am quite impressed by all of you. Now, for your weak points…"

Over the next few minutes, everyone in the group learned of their performance rating as well as what they'd be learning in the second half of their training. Grimro used a rating system ranging from zero to nine, best to worst in that order. Wylfred and Shizuka scored a two, Tsukune and Moka earned a four, Inner Moka received a three, Yukari and Kokoa earned a three, and Mizore and Kurumu brought up the rear with a five. All in all, they were in the top half of scoring.

Nodding approvingly, Grimro then sent them off to their individual training areas for debriefing. Once that was done, each of them headed off to their assigned house, some of them carrying a tool that was to be used to further their results. Yukari, in particular, now sported a set of orange leg warmers and forearm braces that unknown to the rest were actually heavy weights. Kurumu also had weights, but they were on her upper arms and wings instead of her legs. The miniature Antikythera glittered brightly in the dying light as it dangled from Nekonome's neck. Mizore grunted in discomfort as the device around her waist gave off a steady source of heat.

The group shuffled off to their rooms, eager to lay down in their beds and rest. Their friend Copilli had been right all along. Grimro really WAS an excellent instructor; they had learned much in the nine months they had been with her so far. But she was also crazy as hell. In fact, the demoness even kept a tally of how many times each of them had come close to dying. Poor Kurumu had experienced near-death no less than seventy times. Thus, it was she who had to endure the toughest training.

Said succubus groaned as she lay in bed. She hoped that they would somehow manage to survive the next nine months.

A/N: And the next chapter is…done! In the coming chapters we'll see the group's asskicking ability spike, as well as returning to the Academy. There'll be drama, romance, and fights galore! R & R, please! Unknownbyself, away! *teleports*


	22. Chapter 22: A Day Of Spars, Part 1

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I only own the OCs and storyline.

_(Ruined Dimension, Five Dimension-Months Later)_

Kokoa groaned in frustration as she dodged another heavy punch from her sister. The sheer force of the blow caused the ground it struck to break up into jagged chunks of stone. The younger vampire quickly transformed her bat into a two-handed claymore and swung it, intending to separate the pink-haired vampire's head from her shoulders. Moka avoided the attack and lashed out with a powerful side kick, which caught the redhead square in her gut and sent her flying.

The pinkette wasted no time and pursued her opponent, making use of her vampiric speed. The people watching the fight saw only a pink blur as the young woman chased after her target. Tsukune let out an uncharacteristic whistle of appreciation, which caused the members of his 'harem' (minus Moka, of course) to give him strange looks: Kurumu openly glared at him, Mizore fixed him with a flat look, and Yukari had a perverted smile on her face.

The pink-haired Moka (whom they had quickly dubbed Outer Moka) had improved by leaps and bounds since arriving in the Ruined Dimension. Her strength was not as high as that of her inner self, but she was faster and no longer hesitated to use her traits in her spars against the powerful demoness. However, she still had some trepidation when facing her friends, especially members of her family.

There was no trace of that at the moment, however. All there was were two S-class yokai who simply wanted to beat the hell out of each other.

That was a sentiment proven true when Outer Moka caught up with the still-flying Kokoa and smashed her into the ground, abruptly stopping the younger one's flight. At that point, the fight was no longer a spar, fistfight, or anything so well organized. The pinkette simply straddled her opponent, repeatedly striking her face with vicious punches. Tsukune and the rest of the group rushed over to stop them, but the demoness beat them to it.

"Alright, that's enough you two! Stop it, now!" The two vampires looked at her for a moment then continued to pummel each other, as if Grimro was not even there. The Fabled demoness then grabbed both of them by their ears, causing them to cry out in pain. "Listen you two. I organized this spar in order to find out where you stand. I did not organize it so that you two would try to kill each other. This spar is over. If you continue to ignore my orders…"

Moka and Kokoa shivered in fear at the dark, arresting look the demoness was fixing them with. She let out a small burst of her youki, which knocked the girls out. "Shameful, though I suppose it is my fault."

"Why is that, Teacher?" asked Wylfred.

"I thought those two were beyond their petty feud."

The ex-mercenary was about to ask what the feud was about when the unasked question was answered by Mizore. "Grimro-sensei is talking about how Kokoa-san hates Moka, the outer Moka. When Kokoa-san was younger, she used to spar with her sister's true form all the time. Once she found out that her sister's true form had been sealed away, she grew to resent the outer shell her sister had created. Kokoa-san will take any opportunity she can get to try to kill Moka's outer self and bring out her true state. Since both of Moka's halves are separated due to Grimro-sensei's magic, she has the freedom to try to eliminate the inner self."

"That's only half of it, though," spoke Shizuka. "As you all know, Moka's outer self is kind and doesn't hold grudges. But even the most patient person in the world has limits. What that means is her outer self's probably had enough. She's tried to be friends with her sister, but after so many attempts at her life, she just couldn't take it anymore. It's against her nature, but she wants to teach Kokoa a lesson; a painful one."

Wylfred nodded in understanding. He knew of blood bonds and friendships ruined by resentment. It had, after all happened to Rosea and Lieselotte. They had been almost sisters, but certain events caused them to want to murder each other. It was nothing short of a miracle that they both agreed to follow him.

He hoped that the vampire sisters did not meet the same fate; they had become good friends to him.

Grimro, meanwhile, had picked up the two vampires and carried them over to where the rest of the group was. Laying them against the wall of the stone house, she called the next two participants.

"These two will be out for about an hour. In the meantime, I want the ice girl and the witch to spar." Yukari and Mizore walked to the center of the I-shaped ball court where the spars were held. They stared at one another as Grimro stood between them, her left arm in the air.

"Here are the rules. Fight as well as you can, but do not kill your opponent. You may use whatever means are at your disposal. The match ends either when one of you is knocked out or I call for it to end. No move is illegal; use anything you can to win. Lastly, fight with all you've got, and do not forget to have fun. Begin!"

When the demoness spoke those words, she let her arm drop, signaling the start of the fight. The witch and yuki-onna quickly jumped away from each other. They continued to watch each other carefully, waiting for the other to make the first move. Yukari then suddenly reached into the cloak she was wearing and pulled out her wand.

That action caused two events to occur. The first was that Mizore took that action as an attack and shot various ice kunai at her opponent. The second was that Yukari, in her sudden predicament, released an uncontrolled burst of magic from her wand, causing the ice kunai to transform into flowers by accident. As they struck the young witch harmlessly, she prepared another spell even as the yuki-onna formed her default weapon: her ice claws.

Mizore rushed forward, hoping to engage her opponent in hand-to-hand combat. That hope was short-lived as the witch proved her craftiness by casting a fog spell that robbed the yuki-onna of her sense of sight. She looked everywhere for a sign of Yukari, but was unable to see anything due to the thick mist.

On the outside of the court, Tsukune looked on in worry; what he had seen of the fight so far concerned him. Yukari did not usually cast spells that didn't involve metal pans or tarot cards. Now, neither he nor any of his (still-conscious) friends could see anything. He held his breath.

Standing next to her boyfriend, Shizuka quirked an eyebrow at the young witch's ingenuity. She didn't know what Yukari had planned, but knew that it was going to be something game-changing. _You'd best hurry Yukari-chan. That mist won't hinder Mizore-chan forever._

The yuki-onna in question had currently closed her eyes, as if in meditation. She knew that as long as the fog was still active that her sense of sight was useless, so instead she relied on her other senses as well as her yokai instincts. She then heard rapid footsteps as the witch rushed forward. She held up her ice claws in front of her for defense, forgetting her ice armor for the moment.

Unfortunately, that seemed to be what Yukari was waiting for. Grinning, she made two quick jabs in different places on Mizore's left arm before rapidly stepping away to avoid being bisected by ice claws.

The yuki-onna had a quizzical expression on her face. "That is it? You risked your victory in order to poke me on my arm?"

Her questioning was met by a surprisingly malicious grin. "No. I risked victory in order to sharply weaken you."

Before Mizore could ask, she felt a sudden, stabbing pain in her arm. She then found that, not only was her arm in pain, but it could no longer move and instead hung limply at her side. "What..? What did you do?!"

Yukari smiled triumphantly as she dispelled the fog. "Easy, desu~. I nailed the pressure points on your arm. Specifically, I hit the ones that would both cause pain and render your arm useless. Now the fight can really begin!" She shook with anticipation as both she and Mizore (who now clutched a limp left arm) crouched into a ready position.

The next half-hour was a veritable feast of fighting techniques. Mizore's left arm was useless, but she compensated for it by keeping Yukari at a distance with her ice kunai and icicle traps.

The young witch barely dodged one of the traps as she launched her own volley of razor-sharp tarot cards. Mizore twisted to the side in order to avoid them, and then exhaled a cold breath that formed a large, sword-shaped icicle in her right hand. Gripping her new weapon, she hurriedly used it to block another Gentle Fist strike that would have hit her ribs. The blow broke the sword, but the yuki-onna quickly reformed it and swung the blade, knocking her opponent away.

_Grrr! If I hadn't hit her with that Jyuken strike, she'd be beating me. Even WITH her left arm disabled she's still stronger than I am! I guess it's time for a change in strategy… _Yukari paused for a brief moment in order to focus. She then crouched into the Gentle Fist style's customary stance. True, she didn't have the all-seeing eyes that the style's original users had, but she knew enough about anatomy to remain a threat.

No one in the observing group knew exactly how Yukari's new fighting style worked. Grimro then explained it to them. "That style is called the Jyuken (Gentle Fist). Back in its original world, the hands and feet were coated with an energy called chakra and used to attack points on the body called tenketsu. Yokai do not have tenketsu or chakra, so we adapted it so she uses her magic instead, and we target the organs and pressure points. She has not yet learned all of its finer points, but she does know enough tricks to defend herself, as you all saw."

They turned back to watch the rest of the fight, surprised to learn that their young friend had grasped a new style so quickly. Whilst their instructor had been speaking, they saw that Mizore had somehow restored the use of her arm, and that she was covered from the neck down in ice armor that hugged her figure. Opposite her, Yukari was panting in exhaustion, her Jyuken stance now much looser than it had been earlier.

"Damn it! How'd you get your arm back, desu~? It doesn't seem possible!" Yukari asked, angered at the new developments.

"I realized that you struck my pressure points in my arm with your magic, so I simply forced my own youki into it, flushing out any foreign youki like yours. It took a lot out of me just to do that, but I consider it worthwhile. And now, I'll end our fight, and with this ice armor, it'll end in my favor." With that Mizore got into a stance, hoping to end the battle with the ice blade gripped in both hands.

Yukari grinned as she faced her opponent. "So you wanna go all out then? Okay, I guess I won't hold back either, desu~!" Everyone watching the fight gasped as the young witch gripped the orange legwarmers on her legs, removed them, and dropped them to the ground, causing the ground to crack due to the massive weights contained within. She then did the same with her arm braces, causing more spiderweb cracks in the stone pavement.

The yuki-onna's eyes widened when she beheld that spectacle, but then immediately hardened her face once more. "It will take more than that to defeat me!" She then charged forward, dragging her blade along the ground as she did so.

"I know, desu~. That's why I'm so excited right now!" Yukari lunged forward as well, her right palm raised for a strike. Sword met palm as their attacks met in the dead center of the court. The witch then jumped away as Mizore released a large wave of freezing-cold energy from her sword. The wave instantly froze the ground below their feet, making the footing unsure. She followed up with some ice clones that swung their own blades at her opponent, giving her no time to rest.

Yukari nailed the clones with several Jyuken strikes to the neck that destroyed them. She then rapidly used her wand to conjure several of her tarot cards and launched them at her opponent. Her eyes widened when the cards struck the armor but harmlessly bounce off of it, not even leaving a scratch. "Are you surprised, Yukari-san? My newest armor can even withstand flames. There is no way that your cards can penetrate it."

The young witch growled as she realized her favorite missile attack was rendered useless. But then, she remembered what her sensei had taught her. "Every opponent, no matter their strength, will make a mistake eventually. That is an opportunity. And opportunities will multiply as they are taken (1). She grinned as she formulated a new plan. If it went well, her victory was sure.

Mizore charged forwards yet again, swinging her icicle sword in a wide arc. This was the opportunity the witch was waiting for. She sidestepped the attack and aimed a sharp Jyuken strike at the yuki-onna's back. Just as Yukari predicted, she dodged that and went for a low sweep. The young girl jumped over that and, taking advantage of an opening, landed a clubbing blow on the back of her opponent's head.

Everyone gaped with wide eyes as they became witnesses to Mizore toppling over unconscious, her armor dispelling as she fell. Yukari bent over her opponent, checking for a pulse. Upon finding one, she let out a sigh of relief before joining the yuki-onna in the land of darkness.

"YUKARI-CHAN! MIZORE-CHAN!" Tsukune let out a yell when he saw them both collapse. He quickly rushed to their side with his vampiric speed which prompted the others to do likewise (Kokoa and Outer Moka had by that time regained consciousness).

In the background, Grimro let out an appreciative noise as she vanished in a flash of light and reappeared right in front of the group. She checked both participants. "Do not worry about these two. They will live; it is just that both of them show signs of youki exhaustion as well as sporting several bumps and bruises. I was honestly expecting the snow girl to win; the witch's victory was a surprise, but a pleasant one at that. You may take them to my quarters to rest, but I expect to see you all again in five minutes." The group nodded, and went off to do what was ordered.

Five minutes later, they stood in front of the teacher again. "Excellent. Now that your friends are taken care of, your training can continue. I would like for the silver-haired vampire to go to the center of the court." When I. Moka did so, she looked up to where everyone was standing.

"Well? Who is to be my opponent?"

Grimro flashed a dark grin. "Why, it's Wylfred of course."

(1): Quoted from Sun Tzu.

A/N: There's another chapter. I really hope that you guys enjoyed the fight scenes. If they were good, or somehow weren't, let me know in your reviews. This is unknownbyself, away! *flash of black light*


	23. Chapter 23: A Day of Spars, Part 2

Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Look, a quarter! *runs after it*

_(Ruined Dimension, Ball Court)_

Wylfred crouched low before using his dark powers to warp to the court down below, appearing several feet in front of his opponent. The teleport move was relatively new to his arsenal; Grimro had taught him it only within the past month.

Both the ex-mercenary and the vampire stared at one another, fire in their eyes. The demoness smirked slightly before appearing between them, with her right arm raised. "The rules that were applied in the previous spar are also used here. Both of you are allowed to push each other as hard as you can, but are forbidden from killing one another. Do you understand?" When they both nodded, she allowed her arm to fall. "Begin!"

Wylfred was about to charge his opponent when she held up a hand to indicate a time-out. "Wait; there is something I have to say first. When I first heard of you from my outer self, I did not know what to make of you. You simply came from nowhere and helped her out. On her behalf, I wish to thank you." he nodded, accepting her gratitude. "However, when I beheld your fight with my younger sister, I was intrigued. Your powers made you a unique and dangerous foe, too strong for her to handle."

"Where are you going with this? We are supposed to be fighting," the ex-mercenary sighed.

"I am saying that I've been eager to fight you from the beginning. Now let's not waste any more time!" She tensed up and got into a fighting stance.

This was short-lived when she saw Wylfred making the same hand gesture as she had. He answered her unasked question when he materialized his swords and stabbed them into the ground. He then punched one gauntleted hand into the other. "What would you say to beginning this fight like the animals we are? No powers, no tricks, just you, me, and our fists?"

Inner Moka grinned widely as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation. "That sounds like fun. Alright, we'll try it your way. Let's go!" She rushed towards him with fists raised as he copied the action.

They met in the dead center of the court, fists clashing against one another. Moka grunted in slight pain as her hand had made contact with the metal plating that covered the silver-haired man's. Said man grimaced as he had not expected the vampire's blow to hit him with such power. Even with the protective gauntlets on his arms, he still felt the blunt impacts.

The observing group spent the next few minutes watching their friends simply beat on each other with their fists. They winced when Wylfred connected with a rather nasty right hook to Moka, only to reel in pain from a quick uppercut. It quickly became apparent that, despite his strength, the ex-mercenary was outclassed in this sort of fight.

After a few more minutes of vicious fistfighting, the two finally separated. Wylfred smiled widely as he rubbed his cheek. "You fought well. I think those blows are going to leave bruises!"

His opponent smiled back at him. "Likewise. What do you say to fighting for real now? I am eager to see what sensei's been teaching you."

"With pleasure!" With that, he ran over to where his swords were stabbed into the ground and pulled them out in one fluid motion. He got into a stance that was unfamiliar to anyone who had seen him fight previously. The sword in his left hand was loosely tucked beneath his right arm; the blade in his right hand was leaned carefully on his shoulder. He finished the stance by crouching slightly and looking straight forward.

Inner Moka raised her eyebrow slightly. "I do not recognize the style, but it will not matter. You will fall before the might of a vampire!"

She then got into her own fighting stance; Wylfred blinked for a moment as he thought he recognized it. _When did she learn that style? Teacher must have taught it to her… _Brushing aside his thoughts, he dashed forward, swords at the ready. It was high time that he put his new moves to good use; with a cry of "Breaking Horizon!" he swung his left-hand blade horizontally while his right-hand blade cut downwards. This was done while he jumped upwards slightly so that the attack resembled the sun peeking over the horizon.

Moka saw the attack coming and easily dodged it, then responded with a quick dash followed by a high knee strike. Wylfred blocked the blow with the Mourning Sword, and then used the left-hand blade to make a low horizontal sweep that would have hamstrung his opponent had she not jumped in time. She capitalized on her elevation with a downward axe kick, which connected successfully and stunned the ex-mercenary for a brief moment, allowing her to follow up with a revolving elbow strike that nailed him in the jaw and sent him flying.

He groaned as he impacted the ground and then got up with impressive speed. Wasting no time, he ran forward and threw his left-hand sword at the vampire which she dodged, then while she was distracted he closed the distance and lashed out with a quick vertical cut from the Mourning Sword. The attack hit its mark as he sliced her side, opening the top she'd been wearing and making a long but shallow cut across her porcelain skin.

Inner Moka glared ferociously at her opponent as she gingerly touched where she'd been attacked. She grimaced as she beheld her bloodstained fingers. She leveled a murderous glare at him, which he seemed to notice and thus hardened his own eyes in response.

"It seems that I have drawn first blood. What will you do now?" He asked, readying his swords once more.

"I'm impressed. No one but my elder sisters has caused me to bleed before. But I have advice for you," she admonished, making Wylfred tense. "Don't get cocky. This fight is far from over. It's time to reveal one of my trump cards!" She then removed the fingerless gloves she'd been wearing to reveal the complex sealing matrix on the back of her hand. The words that followed chilled Outer Moka and Tsukune to the core. "Level One, released!"

Instantly, the young vampire was surrounded with a powerful and oppressive aura; the group members recognized it as the legendary youki of the S-class yokai. "Wh-what did Moka-san do?" asked a panicked Kurumu. She'd never felt her friend release THIS kind of power before.

"She unleashed the first level of her new power. Do you see that symbol on her hand? Those are known as Cromwell seals. Vampires use them to both store their existing powers as well as develop new ones. Those seals have three levels. She just unlocked the first one and can go halfway up to Level Two, but it causes a huge strain on her," explained the demoness, tilting her head towards where the ex-mercenary was standing.

His breathing was ragged, both from the blow he received earlier as well as from the youki that his opponent was now putting out. He scowled as he got back into his stance undaunted. Inner Moka gazed at him with a look of contempt. He could see that the earlier slash he had hit her with was healed, leaving only her perfect skin visible.

"Whoa, are her wounds healed already? Onee-san's healing factor must be through the roof!" exclaimed Kokoa; she was excited to see her beloved older sister put out new levels of strength.

"That is one of the effects of releasing the first level of the seal. She will have increased attributes for the duration of the fight as well as accelerated healing. I daresay that this is much more than Wylfred bargained for," mused Grimro out loud, gaining the attention of the nekomata.

"B-but Wyl-kun can still win this, right?" she asked, concern written on her face.

The demoness tapped her chin in thought. "He certainly can, but only if he plays his cards right. A Level One vampire is a fearsome opponent indeed. It will take not just power, but also intelligence and even a little bit of luck in order to beat such a foe. We will just have to wait and see," she finished, looking back to the fight that was going to resume.

Inner Moka ran forward, fists clenched and ready to go. She lashed out with a youki-laced punch that caught Wylfred in his collarbone, causing him to stumble back in pain. He wildly spun his sword around trying to find his opponent, only to cut air as he missed. She then hit him with yet another punch, this time to his side.

_She's fast! Much faster than before! _His thoughts moved a mile a minute as he sought some solution to his dilemma. He raised his swords in front of him to defend himself, an endeavor which proved fruitless as she struck his back with a kick that made him yelp in pain. While he was still stunned, she hit him with a hard fist to his solar plexus, then another punch to his sternum, followed by a sweeping roundhouse kick to his head.

He flew back about twenty feet; the areas she had hit him in were screaming in pain. The vampiress stood over him, a somewhat-haughty expression on her face. "That was my Double Stake Combo. How did you like it?"

The ex-mercenary groaned as he struggled to get up, a smile on his face. "Fantastic! I have not had an opponent that powerful in ages! You really hit hard! At least now I know you're serious. What do you say we continue, eh?"

The vampiress nodded, and Wylfred got into a stance that was different from all the other ones. He dematerialized his swords and instead summoned forth a shortbow made from sturdy yew wood. A quiverfull of arrows suddenly appeared on his back as well. He got an arrow from his quiver and nocked it loosely, his opponent tensing up in her stance again.

He bent his head down to do the incantation that he hoped would swing the fight in his favor. "_A keen-sighted eye and a marksman's hand, leave no refuge for prey on land_. Hoenir's Arc!" With that, he glowed with dark power as Inner Moka began to glow with vampire youki as well.

Faster than the eyes could follow, he drew back the bow and let an arrow fly; the vampiress barely dodged the missile. They kept up this pattern for several minutes; during that time, Yukari decided to ask her sensei about Wylfred's new power.

"He must be getting serious. He activated Hoenir's Arc." She mused, watching Moka avoid another arrow in the nick of time. "That power he activated is the cause of his reflexes. That particular ability sharpens his eyes to the point that they are like a hawk's, as well as heightening his reflexes. This boosts the range of his attacks, especially attacks with a bow. He is the perfect hunter now. Moka is his prey," she finished, earning a wide-eyed look from the group of friends.

In the meantime, Inner Moka avoided yet another missile from her opponent's seemingly-endless supply. She dashed forward and lashed out with one of her signature kicks, which the ex-mercenary dodged with ease. He countered by letting another arrow fly, hitting her square in her calf. While not fatal (he made sure to hit non-lethal areas during spars), it was severely painful and disallowed her use of that leg for attacks. It could still be moved, but now it was too slow to kick with.

She growled fiercely at him before forcing her youki into the leg. The observers watched with wide eyes as the injured leg was surrounded by a coat of vampiric power. Their eyes grew wider when Moka suddenly struck out with the leg, shattering the bow in Wylfred's hands and smashing into him with brutal force.

For the third time in the fight, the ex-mercenary grunted in pain from his position on the floor. He was REALLY starting to get tired of her power attacks that downed him with irritating precision. He looked over to where she was and saw that, with the youki gone, the vampiress struggled to stand once more. Even with her advanced healing factor, he had hit the leg in such a way that (temporarily) severed some of the nerves in it, thus reducing its reaction time.

He clutched at his ribs in pain; taking all those strikes had probably either bruised or fractured them. He briefly thought she had broken them, but that thought was quickly banished since the pain would be much more severe than that. He could see that she was wincing in pain as well. His arrow attack had been the only successful one of the fight (aside from the now-healed cut on her side), but it was enough to bump her down to the same level as him.

Now they were both handicapped; Moka's right leg was useless, and Wylfred had fractured ribs and a broken bow. Up in the stands, the audience wondered what was next. Grimro put her hand to her chin, as if thinking. "Both of them are on their last legs. Whatever move they make next may very well be a decisive one. Yes, it will. The next move either of them makes will be the last one. After it, the fight will be over."

Inner Moka focused her searching gaze on her silver-haired opponent. "I have not fought anyone who could push me that far in quite some time. Not even sensei pushes me that way."

Despite his wounds, Wylfred could not help but to smile. "Neither have I. Your powers are quite impressive. Unfortunately, I know that neither of us can continue for much longer. What do you say we finish with one final move? No tricks, just us unleashing our powers in one final ferocious assault?"

For the first time, Inner Moka smiled in a way that was not arrogant or condescending in some way. It seemed like the smile of one who found a challenge that they enjoyed. "Alright. One last move it is. We will charge when both of us are at full power. Ready?"

The silver-haired man nodded. Then Moka once more touched the seal on her hand. "Level Two, release!" When she shouted those words, the court was filled with a dark, oppressive youki that seemed to bear down on everyone with crushing force. Those who were able to stand looked at their friend (or student), whose body had undergone some changes.

Moka's eyes glowed a bright, malevolent shade of red; those were the eyes of a predator. Her fangs had elongated and sharpened; her hair flew about wildly, as though it were caught in some unseen wind. Her skin darkened, and the violent youki surrounding her seemed to take on the shape of large bat wings. The nails on her hands sharpened into claws. All in all, she looked like the classic, murderous vampire.

Standing across from her, Wylfred glowed with his own power. The dark powers once bestowed upon him by Hel swirled around him maliciously. They surrounded him in a way that made him appear as though he were made of a violent black aura. The observing group looked on, equal parts awed and terrified as the aura whirled into the shape of black, feathered wings. The sword in his hands appeared to have a hollowed-out center, and was also razor-sharp. He looked down briefly at the sword; he never thought he would have to call upon the cursed Angel Slayer again.

Both competitors looked at each other for the briefest of moments before rushing forward at a speed that utterly shocked everyone present, even Grimro. They had only fierce determination in their eyes as their attacks clashed.

"I HAVE YOU!"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!"

GRIMRO'S DEMONIC ENCYCLOPEDIA

ENTRY 1: VAGRANTS

A recent phenomenon amongst yokai. Vagrants range from D- to S-class in strength, though most are within the B- to A-class range. It should be noted that Vagrants are not actually a separate type of yokai; amongst monster folk, being a Vagrant is more of a job description than anything else. This is reinforced by the fact that the only common trait most Vagrants have is interdimensional travel; they are of many different races and creeds.

Fighting a Vagrant is widely considered to be a terrible idea, as the many worlds they have visited have surely rubbed off on their fighting skills. Furthermore, they are difficult to locate. It is important to note that most Yokai use the term 'Vagrant' when they do not wish to reveal what they actually are; it is used as a sort of alias.

Occasionally they have banded together in groups to achieve certain goals; despite this, they still have no permanent home, and many of them do not get along. Some famous Vagrant groups include the Damacy clan, the Keyblade masters, and the Ulysses Guild.

This is all the information available; I shall have to watch Wylfred and the others closely in order to learn all that I can.

A/N: I hope the big fight scene satisfied all you action fans! Till next time! Unknownbyself, away! *vanishes into a Kamui*


	24. Chapter 24: Explanations

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I'm hungry. Maybe I'll go get a snack…

_(Ruined Dimension, One Hour Later)_

Grimro whistled in appreciation as she used her demonic youki to repair the ruined ball court. The damage was quite extensive; the floor of the court was pockmarked by craters each at least five feet deep. The stands on either side of the "I" shaped court were utterly obliterated; there was nothing but rubble marking their presence.

Nearby, Shizuka was using her own youki to fix one of the craters. She was awestruck at the sheer amount of destruction her boyfriend had caused alongside the vampiress. The forms they had been able to reach seemed to be more powerful than her own. 'Wyl-kun is stronger than I ever imagined…just what is he..?'

The demoness and the nekomata carried on like that for the next hour, and between them they managed to fix the stone floor. The two then went to Grimro's quarters to cool down; the sun had set by that time. Nekonome sat down on the black leather couch while Grimro went into the kitchen. "Would you like anything to drink?"

After receiving a nod, the demoness tossed a can of lemonade at her companion. "Arigato. Grimro-sempai, there's something I'd like to ask you." The nekomata piped up, taking a grateful sip from her drink.

"What is it? If this is about letting up on your training, forget it. I was given permission to push you as hard as possible; I shall not waste it," the demoness replied.

"No, it's not about that. It's about Wyl-kun, actually…" The cat asked; her curiosity had been piqued for quite some time. If anyone could answer her questions, the Fabled tribeswoman could. "I know that he can employ dark power, and I also know the consequences of using it. I want to know, how does one acquire it? It does not seem like something just anyone can obtain."

Grimro crossed her arms and closed her eyes in thought. "Actually, quite the opposite is true. Dark power is one of the energies in these universes that anyone can learn to harness, alongside magic. Of course, actually applying it to combat requires a huge amount of concentration or study. Like any power, it is capable of destroying the user if not handled correctly."

When Shizuka asked about the origins of the power, the demoness answered. "The first individuals to employ dark power were humans. They reached new heights that humans were previously unable to. With their new powers, they were easily able to conquer the known world. They ruled with an iron fist; those under their command suffered greatly. Those who were oppressed then turned to the gods; the gods answered their pleas by sending them champions filled with their own strength. After a highly destructive battle, the dark ones were imprisoned deep in the bowels of Tartarus," Grimro replied, making the nekomata gasp. "Since then, only gods whom have turned to the side of evil have been able to harness dark power; this ability is in turn given to those who have been given the dark gods' blessings."

"But, what is dark power exactly? It seems to defy the four main types of energy in the world," Shizuka asked, tapping her chin in thought.

The tribeswoman chuckled as she imagined her companion's brain turning like the gears in a clock. "It's like this. I am sure that you know about the four energies present in your world: Ki, which is used by humans; Youki, which is employed by monsters and demons; Reiatsu, a force used most commonly by spirits; and Mana, which is the raw ingredient in magic. Dark power falls outside of these four; it has the power to bend the rules of nature; it can even change one's racial alignment if unstable. What that means is, though Wylfred was once human, that is no longer the case; he has been in contact with dark power for so long that he is no longer what anyone would consider human."

Shizuka let out a breath of relief she did not know she was holding. "Whew, at least he won't be executed for being a human. But if he's not human anymore, then what is he exactly?"

The demoness shook her head. "I wish I knew the answer to that myself. I have seen the type of forced changes due to that force. Yet, I've never seen anything like it before. Although, I do have one theory," she stated, earning an anticipating look from the younger woman.

"Dark power tends to corrupt whatever it enters. It twists it until it is a mockery of its former self. Wylfred had black wings similar to my own in the dark state. There is only one type of being that becomes like that when corrupted."

The nekomata leaned in eagerly. "What is it?"

"Angels. Normally, they are a source of light and goodness. But as they say, the bigger they are, the harder they fall. With the Holy powers, angels are the biggest around. So it is no surprise that, when they are corrupted, they are more twisted and vicious than even demons. But that is not everything. He does not have a halo, nor does he exude any sort of holiness. It is likely that, whatever the origins of his power, it was clearly intended to mock holy beings in some way." The demoness finished, causing Shizuka to pale slightly.

"During our vacation, he mentioned that he once fought a divine being long ago. Could its powers have rubbed off on him and then become corrupted by his dark power?" she asked quickly, fearful and excited at the same time.

The Fabled tribeswoman tapped her chin in thought. "That is possible. You see, holy power, for all its postulating, is exactly like dark power, just on the opposite end of the scale. It can seep into one's very being. This is why humans who encounter angels often develop holy or magical powers of their own, just not on as grand of a scale. Whatever being that Wylfred fought, its power leeched itself into his soul. It was then twisted beyond recognition by the powers already in his body. And THAT, is the reason why he appears as he does," she finished, a proud smile on her face.

The nekomata's jaw dropped to the floor; of all the answers she had been expecting, that one was not among them. Grimro had a smirk on her face. "I suppose that you were not expecting that sort of revelation. Were I in your place, my own jaw would be on the floor as well. I figured this out about two months ago; his transformation merely confirmed my theory. I would not worry about your safety around him in that state."

"Why not? His powers seemed so wild during the fight. I'm amazed he was able to fight Moka-san to a draw."

"It appears that he has his powers under control; in all likelihood, Copilli taught him how. She is in the same boat as he is, after all." She continued, sipping from her own lemonade.

Upon receiving a raised brow, she decided to elaborate. "She also contains a great deal of dark power. But while Wylfred's power is based upon corrupted holiness, Copilli's is based upon the foulest Magics; this is why she refuses to fight at full power. The things she can do to her enemies are considered horrifying, even by demonic standards. But enough about her, I believe it is time for you to go to; the 'moon' is high in the sky and you are nocturnal, are you not?"

Ms. Nekonome nodded. "Yeah. Arigato, Grimro-sempai. I'll see you tomorrow for training," she said, putting down her lemonade. She then transformed into her true form and ran out the door, disappearing into the night. The demoness sighed as she cleaned up the mess caused by the clumsy demon cat. 'I am just glad that Copilli does not have to fight Wylfred. I could not even begin to imagine the results. Even the high-and-mighty gods would quake in fear…'

_(Grimro's Quarters, Medical Ward)_

Every muscle and bone in Wylfred's body cried out in pain as he lay in his cot. He strained himself so that he would not cry. His already-injured ribs were heavily wounded, as were his forearms, neck and forehead. He sighed and immediately regretted that move as he felt another wave of excruciating pain shooting through him. Outer Moka smiled reassuringly at him as she fluffed his pillows and gave him some demonic pain medication.

In the cot next to him, Inner Moka was being fussed over by her younger sister. The powerful vampiress felt as though every single nerve ending in her body was aflame. It was through sheer willpower alone that she did not cry or scream. Unlike her opponent whose upper body was heavily injured, her legs had been the main ones caught in the explosion of power and lay in a similar fashion as Wylfred's upper half. She groaned painfully as she slowly sat up in her cot and turned towards the ex-mercenary.

"Urgh, I underestimated you. I have never been injured to this extent before. I can now say that you are my equal."

Wylfred smiled slightly. "I'm honored. To be honest, I have not fought such a battle in a very long time. Your power is impressive."

The vampiress smiled in acceptance of his compliment. "What do you say that we become rivals as well as allies on the battlefield? You are the only one in our group who would provide any sort of challenge."

The ex-mercenary nodded his head in the affirmative, instantly paying for it with another wave of pain. He smiled through it as he stated, "Lady Akashiya, I accept your proposal. Now, if you would excuse me…" With that, he promptly lay back down on his cot and passed out from the medicine.

Outer Moka sighed as she adjusted her 'patient' so that he would not injure himself further. "…He's tough."

Next to them, her inner self had also fallen asleep. Kokoa looked over her sister, making sure she was comfortable. "…So is she. The amount of power they were able to put out was just unbelievable! I think that with her seal up to Level Two she was even stronger than our older sisters. That's just crazy."

The pinkette nodded. "Don't forget about Wylfred-san. He was just as strong, if not stronger. I heard Grimro-sensei say that in the coming months we will be pushed beyond our limits. If these two are THIS strong now, just how much stronger are they going to be when our training is finished?"

The redheaded vampiress shook her head. "I don't know. I don't think I'll ever get up to nee-chan's level. She's on a completely different level than we are, and so are the ice girl and the witch and even the succubus; it's like we were left in the dust." She hung her head in shame; power was all that mattered in vampire society, and she didn't have nearly enough.

"Don't worry about it. With enough training, I'm sure we'll catch up to them someday! We just have to put forth the effort, that's all!" The pinkette smiled, ruffling the younger girl's hair.

Surprisingly, Kokoa simply allowed it to happen instead of rudely swatting O. Moka's hand away. "I guess you're right…nee-chan."

Moka suddenly stared at the younger vampiress in shock. "Y-you called me…nee-chan…"

The redhead smiled at her. "That's what you are to me, aren't you? You might not be my true nee-chan, but you're the personality she chose to go with. That makes you my older sister. Okay?"

Outer Moka smiled widely as she hugged the girl she could now safely call her sister. Kokoa then added, "There's one thing you have to understand though." The pinkette raised one eyebrow in curiosity. "Just because you're my sister doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you. I went all out on my true nee-chan. I'll do the same with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," the kind vampiress replied.

"That's good. Now we will have to work on your teamwork skills. Tomorrow in the morning would be a good place to start," stated a voice that caused both girls to turn around quickly to find their sensei looking over the patients.

"We still have to train? But who's going to take care of nee-chan and Wylfred-san?" asked Kokoa.

"Do not worry about these two. My clones will take care of them. In the meantime, I heard that you two were expressing worry about how neither of you were on the same level as the others. I have two items here that…in a nutshell, would level the playing field. Here," she said, tossing a small scroll at the redhead.

"Sensei, what's this?" asked the young girl, her eyes regarding the parchment with curiosity.

The demoness gave her an appraising look. "That scroll is from Wylfred's world. It is called the Art of Knockout Blow. It teaches the user how best to render one's foes unconscious with well-placed weapon strikes. Study it tonight; that will come in handy for you, I believe. And as for your pink-haired sister…come here and sit in this chair. We have much work to do," said the demoness, pulling a calligraphy brush and ink from her huge desk.

The pinkette stared curiously at her sensei as she sat in the comfortable wooden chair. "What are you going to do, sensei?"

The demoness grabbed the vampiress's hand and ripped off the fingerless glove. She began to hum a somehow-familiar tune as she traced the outline of a circle on the back of Moka's hand. "I am going to give you a Cromwell seal just like the one that your inner self has. I realized that your inner self's seal give her access to a huge amount of untapped power that both of you technically share. This seal will give you access to that pool of youki as well. I am not a sealmaster on the level of whoever created this seal or even at Lord Lyusha's level; it will take longer for me to recreate and power up this seal. You will have to be patient."

Sitting with a hard, determined look on her face, Moka nodded. "Okay, Grimro-sensei. Do whatever you have to do. I'm ready for this. I just hope that I'll be strong enough to keep up with everyone."

The Fabled tribeswoman hummed a different tune as she began one side of the complex matrix. "You will. In the meantime, try not to move too much. This seal is very complicated and the magical ink that I'm using is difficult to find. If I make even one mistake, not only will I have to start over, but there's a good chance you will be irreparably damaged in some way. Not to mention that precious ink will be wasted."

The vampiress gulped slightly in nervousness, but then corrected herself and sat bolt upright, not moving even an inch from her place. The demoness smiled; perhaps this group could take on the Ulysses Guild after all…

GRIMRO'S DEMONIC ENCYCLOPEDIA

ENTRY 2: VAMPIRES

The famous S-class yokai known as the vampire actually has its roots in prehistoric times. They were considered to be a class of undead or spirit that fed on human blood. Though there are undead vampires still roaming the world(s), the prevalent type seen today is the 'living' vampire.

This type of vampire is believed to have been conceived when an undead vampire raped and impregnated a victim upon whom he had fed previously and was beginning to turn even as she was alive. The child that resulted from that union was the first true 'living vampire': an individual who boasted all the powers of a vampire, but still had a pulse and could even consume human food.

Since that time, vampire numbers have spread out somewhat from their origin point in Eastern Europe. The most famous vampire establishment is House Shuzen, believed to hold deep connections to Lady Bloodriver and even Alucard. It should be noted that despite this house's isolation, their two youngest daughters have formed lasting friendships with other yokai types, among them yuki-onna and even humans.

Contrary to popular belief, vampires are not harmed by sunlight, crosses, or garlic. Their only true vulnerability is water of any sort, as well as blessed silver. Anyone bitten by a vampire is not immediately turned; in order for that to happen the vampire in question must infuse the target with their own blood. Even then, there is a chance that the target will become a ghoul instead. Thus, transfusion is considered to be an absolute last-resort move among vampiric folk.

Information about this yokai tribe is widespread; so much so that even ordinary humans have begun to grasp their true nature. There are exceptions, however. The vampires under my tutelage have assured me that they do not in fact sparkle. Further information can be found in these sources… *the entry goes on for fifteen more pages*

A/N: And that's a wrap! R & R, please! Unknownbyself, away! *uses Teleport Lapis*


	25. Chapter 25: Final Exam Part 1

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I need a nap…

_(Ruined Dimension, Last Day)_

This was it. That was the single theme running through the group's heads. Today was the final day of training; after this, they were officially prepared to return to their own world. None of them knew what to expect. At that time, the demoness chose to manifest herself.

"So, you've made it. I'm actually impressed; most would not survive a year and a half of harsh training with me, but all of you have not only lived, but thrived. I expect that, upon, your return, you will perform admirably," said Grimro, who was smiling slightly. The yokai gaped; for her, it was like she was sending them a parade complete with balloons. "But this is only the final day. Until it is actually time for you all to leave, you will stay here. Now, for your last test…"

Here the group members all looked on either nervously (Yukari and Kurumu), indifferently (Mizore and Wylfred), or even excitedly (Shizuka and surprisingly Inner Moka). No matter their feelings on the subject, none of them could wait to see what would happen. They got their answer when the Fabled tribeswoman turned around, the famous demonic grin on her face. "I've got it! As your final exam, I want all eight of you to fight me." The statement caused all of them to stare at her wide-eyed.

"Wait, wha...?"

"You cannot be serious."

"Eh?!"

"What do you mean Grimro-sensei?"

"I mean exactly what you think. I am going to fight at full power, and I want you all to do the same. Do not let up simply because I am your instructor. If I sense that you are going easy, I shall kill you. This exam shall begin immediately!" she roared, unleashing a wave of demonic youki that increased the pressure in the area to insane levels.

"Prepare yourselves. This is the only chance I shall give you to consolidate your power; once the exam begins I shall give you no such opportunities," the demoness intoned in a loud, booming voice the others could only assume was her demonic presence. They wisely chose to follow her advice and went up to their first state.

Mizore formed her ice gauntlets, an improvement upon her classic ice claws; she also formed the ice katana she had grown fond of. Yukari settled into her Gentle fist stance, wand kept in a sheath looped to her belt for easy access. Kurumu kept her elbows bent, her hands held up a bit and tensed up her wings; it was her personal version of the legendary succubus fighting style. Kokoa transformed her bat into a large, menacing greatbow; it was just as strong and sturdy as her mace, and was highly accurate. Outer Moka got into a boxer's posture, automatically releasing the first level of power in her Cromwell Seal. Inner Moka put her hands in the pockets of her capris in an imitation of the infamous 'Red Leg Style' and released all the power her sealed form had to offer. Tsukune focused his ghoul's youki into his hands and feet; it would be useful for both attack and defense. Wylfred drew both of his swords and held them in a reverse grip; it was a new style that Grimro told him was used by his friend Copilli. Finally, Shizuka removed her glasses and got into a stance that resembled languid dancing.

All in all, the entire group was a menacing bunch. The sheer power coming from them would make most yokai pass out from fear. Grimro was not most yokai, however. She unleashed all of her demonic youki; it took on the appearance of powerful flashes of black light. It eventually enveloped her and caused her wings to expand in size.

She now had a twenty-foot wingspan; the wings themselves were now patterned with blues, purples and golds as well as black. The demoness's nails grew into true talons; they would tear apart any obstacle in their path. Her bun had come undone and her hair now fell in waves down her back; yet it somehow seemed to protrude here and there, almost like spikes. Her red eyes glowed with a true demon's fury; she was the sort of creature that exorcists feared to face.

She slowly addressed the group of young warriors, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Yes! All of you are ready for your test. There is no time limit in this fight. You have only one goal here: Unleash all of your power and vanquish the enemy! Begin!"

With that, the demoness formed a veritable swarm of clones. Yukari gulped; there had to be at least five hundred doppelgangers! She briefly wanted to run, but looked to where Tsukune and her precious Mokas were standing. They had only hard, determined looks on their faces, as if acknowledging the sheer number of foes but at the same time knowing there was naught to do but fight. The young witch followed their example and steeled herself; if Moka could handle the enemies, so could she!

At a wordless signal, the clones dove forward. The friends were ready. Kokoa, Yukari, Mizore, and Wylfred began the battle by opening fire with a salvo of magic, arrows, ice kunai, and other missiles.

Kokoa effortlessly nocked three arrows onto her bowstring and let them fly. Each arrow found a new home in the throats of three clones. She looked over to where Wylfred was standing to see him stow his swords temporarily and instead firing off round after round of gunfire from the Phoenix gun Grimro had given him. She smiled; together they rained down pure hell on the clones, attacking from a distance.

The ex-mercenary was proficient with the bow, but had found that his affinity for guns was much greater. Thus he had searched for a new weapon and was pleased to find the powerful and accurate alien pistol. Its rounds made the pierced clones resemble Swiss cheese before they summarily fell from the sky.

Mizore focused her powers and unleashed a small wave of cold air that seemingly did nothing at first; after about thirty seconds, the true effect was released. The cold wind had frosted over the clones' wings and limbs, hampering their movement and making them slower. After that, it was cake for the others to down even more clones with their magic and projectiles. There was a brief moment of genius when Mizore infused her ice powers into one of Wylfred's explosive rounds; the resulting blast froze the clones in a large area, after which they shattered from the impact with the ground.

That blast had taken out around fifty clones; unfortunately there were still about four hundred twenty left. They also knew that their instructor was lying in wait for them somewhere, so they could not afford to use too much of their youki (or Dark Force, as Wylfred's power was named) just yet. It was truly a daunting task.

Thankfully, Yukari was not considered a genius for nothing. As soon as she had regained her confidence, the cogs in her mind immediately began to turn in an effort to eliminate as many foes as possible while conserving youki. The first choice was to have the ex-mercenary use his Avalanche of the Jotun ability. While it would immediately solve the clone problem, its use left Wylfred exhausted and thus an easy target for the demoness should she choose to manifest. That was out of the question.

The second was to have Mizore use her Icy Wind ability. While freezing a few foes was easy to accomplish, using it to such a degree would be youki-exhausting. Nothing there. The third and final option was quite unorthodox, but so was their group. Now seemed like the best time…

"Guys, I've got an idea! Come over here!" The young witch motioned for her friends to gather round. When they did so, they huddled together, keeping their voices and plans a secret from the prying eyes and ears of the clones, currently being kept away by a barrier of magic that Yukari had erected; this barrier was known as a Paling.

"What is it, Yukari-chan?" asked Tsukune. He was willing to go along with any plan as long as it wiped out the veritable army coming down on them.

"Well, it's a bit risky, but I think I can pull it off," she said, summoning a strange round object with her wand. It was a large round ball wrapped with tan bandages wrapped around it; written on the bandages was the kanji for 'blast'. The fuse attached to it was a short oil-soaked rope; when lit, it would only be a few seconds before the bomb went off. The entire thing was vaguely cherry-shaped.

Mizore's eyes widened slightly when she saw the bomb. "That's a Tamaya cherry bomb! How did you get your hands on one of those? They don't make them anymore!"

Yukari smirked deviously. "It's not a Tamaya bomb, it just looks like one. I was studying one day when I found a scroll detailing them in the Library. I quickly reproduced one and modified it to my own specifications. I injected the bandages on it with some of my most potent magic so that the blast will be huge and destructive."

The young witch then filled them in with her plot. "The plan is to temporarily drop the Paling. You guys will take care of any stray clones while I light the fuse. Then Inner Moka-chan will throw the bomb upwards while I put up the barrier again. If it works, the clones will be taken out. If it doesn't we're taken out instead. What do you say?"

The silver-haired Moka cracked her neck and smiled. "Sounds like fun. After all, what's life without a little risk?" Her tone was smooth and sultry; it caused Tsukune and her outer self to blush (in equal parts arousal and embarrassment) while it made Yukari a little wet. Everyone present minus that small group sweatdropped at the excitement in her voice.

The brunette smiled winningly. "Let's go then! Everyone ready, I'm gonna drop the Paling, desu~!" As soon as she said that, everyone tensed into their fighting stances, ready to fend off any rogue doppelgangers who dared to stray too close to them. To ensure the success of their plan, they formed a tight circle around their youngest friend. With that, the blue glow of magic disappeared as their plot began.

Immediately, several things happened. The first was that the clones saw an opening and instantly dove forward, actually blocking out the 'sun' with their sheer numbers. Wylfred was tempted to say something about fighting in the shade but chose instead to shout, "They come!" He drew his swords and held them in the reverse grip again; he knew that at the speed they were coming his pistol would be a liability. Kokoa seemed to have the same opinion as she transformed Nazo (is that the right name?) into a large Scottish-style claymore.

The clones were barely thirty feet above them when Yukari yelled, "Now!" She lit up the fuse of the bomb with a small fire spell. The deadly weapon was then grabbed by Inner Moka and thrown upwards with an impressive display of vampiric power. Then a rogue clone dove straight down at the young witch; it had taken advantage of the brief opening to strike.

Yukari saw this and knew she had no hope of escape; the doppelganger was coming in too fast for her to dodge or erect the Paling again. She widened her eyes, horrified at the thought of dying and failing to protect her friends; she stood stock-still and waited for the end to come, but it never did.

"SOUL FIST!"

An orange ball of youki collided with the clone, its sheer speed and power crashing into the clone with incredible force. The ball then exploded, taking the doppelganger with it. Yukari gaped; there was only one individual who could have fired such a blast… "Cow-tits?"

To her surprise, Kurumu smiled back and ignored the jab. "Consider this a favor short stack. Hurry and put up the barrier again; the bomb won't last too much longer!" she shouted, swatting away another clone with her dangerously sharp nails.

"Right!" replied the budding teenager; her respect for the succubus had skyrocketed in that short amount of time. She quickly took advantage of this briefest of chances and chanted a few words in a dead language. The familiar blue glow of the Paling returned as the group breathed individual sighs of relief. "You guys better cover yourselves! That blast won't get through my barrier but the light certainly will! Shield your eyes!"

The group immediately followed the witch's advice; she had matured enough to become a reliable source of counsel for all of them. They crouched down and covered their heads with their arms (and wings).

Twenty feet above them, a clone realized what the strange lit ball was and moved to diffuse it only to receive severe burns on its hand and subsequently dispel. The oil-soaked fuse grew ever shorter as the nearby copies attempted to put it out only to meet the same fate as the previous one. And then…there was no such thing as a fuse, or even a bomb for that matter. It had done what it was designed to do: explode.

The resulting blast was equal parts destructive and beautiful. Rather than the big, fiery blast everyone (including Yukari) was expecting, they were witness to an equally-destructive boom that strongly resembled fireworks, complete with confetti and shapes, specifically the kanji for 'blast'. It was the entire group's opinion (even Mizore, who generally disliked anything to do with fire and/or explosives) that the explosion was a work of art.

_(Another World)_

Deidara sneezed. "I have the feeling that someone somewhere referenced me, un."

His partner Sasori shrugged. "You idiot, you're just catching a cold. No one is talking about you." He then hit the Iwa terrorist on the head, hard.

"You're so mean, Sasori-danna."

_(Ruined Dimension)_

When the smoke cleared several seconds (twenty-seven to be exact) later, there was nothing but feathers floating in the air. Besides this, there was not even a trace left of the sizeable force opposing them. "Way to think, Yukari-chan!" Outer Moka hugged the young witch tightly in an expression of thanks; said witch blushed furiously at being so close to her beloved (at least according to her).

The sound of clapping soon reached their ears as the group suddenly tensed all feelings of elation rapidly gone. "Excellent! I did not think that you would defeat my Army of Night so quickly! All of you have come so far in such a short time! I must say, I'm quite impressed."

They turned towards the Pyramid of the South to see their soon-to-be former instructor in her full demon form. A sincere smile played on her lips as she spoke to them. "Now I hope that you're all sufficiently prepared. I'm not going to-"

"Côtelette (Ribs)!"

Faster than anyone could follow, Inner Moka ran towards the demoness at full speed then went into a handstand. From that position, she lashed out with her leg in a wide arc, catching Grimro in her ribs. The vampiress wasted no time and, using the momentum from her kick, landed another attack. "Selle (Lower Back)!"

The quick handstand combo knocked the demoness back a far distance, causing her to crash into the far wall of the Villa of Flowers. The shocked expressions on everyone's faces (including the attack's recipient) were fixated on the silverette.

She merely shrugged them off, however. "I grew tired of waiting. She said she would not waste time, and I adopted the same ideal," she stated, getting up from her position and settling into the Black Leg stance again.

To their collective surprise the demoness smiled and got up rather easily (How many times has that happened, anyway?). She then crossed her clawed hands in front of her in her customary stance. "I hope that wasn't all you had. That kick was strong but it won't be nearly enough. Come!"

Inner Moka grinned ferally at her, causing everyone to visibly tense. "Gladly."

GRIMRO'S DEMONIC ENCYCLOPEDIA

ENTRY 2x: GHOULS

Ghouls are humans who have undergone the transformation from their former selves into vampires. However, the transformation has only gone halfway, causing the victim to become something new altogether.

Due to their incomplete state, ghouls have little to no self-control. Indeed, many of them are little more than bloodthirsty berserkers. In fact, the only way to stop a ghoul on a rampage is to kill them outright. It is possible for an infected human to hold back their savage nature, but only through certain means such as sealing their powers.

Unfortunately, since most means of sealing involve the person's emotions, they can be rather unstable and tend to fail, as is the case with one Tsukune Aono. This young man has shown the ability to temporarily contain his powers and even use them for short bursts in his human state. No other person has achieved the same heights as him.

The simple fact that he can retain a bit of his powers in his human form is an incredible achievement. I shall have to continue to monitor his progress. With the right training, he can surpass even the pureblood vampires in strength.

A/N: Wow, these chapters are getting harder to write *sweat*. See you next update! Unknownbyself, away! *casts Retreat*


	26. Chapter 26: Final Exam Part 2

Chapter 26

Disclaimer: *falls asleep*

_(Ruined Dimension)_

Inner Moka wasted no time as she ran towards Grimro with all the speed she could muster in her sealed form. She raised her leg as she charged forwards. "Poitrine (Chest)!"

The stabbing kick that followed the shout was aimed squarely at the demoness's chest, but said demoness bent backwards so that the attack missed. She then grabbed the extended limb and swung the unfortunate vampiress over her head in a wide arc before throwing her towards the rest of the group.

Moka, undaunted, spun around in midair and quickly thrust her feet downwards, landing on the solid stone and stopping her momentum. "Cover me!" she shouted to her friends, who quickly nodded in agreement. Yukari fired off several tarot cards while Kokoa drew her bow and launched a volley of arrows. Mizore froze the tips of the arrows in midair while Kurumu sharpened the edges of the cards with her youki.

The deadly missiles flew towards Grimro at an amazing speed; they almost matched the speed at which the silverette ran towards her opponent again. This time, the demoness was too preoccupied with dodging the cards and arrows to notice the attack. "Flanchet (Stomach)!"

The powerful attack to Grimro's stomach caused her to bend over in pain, unknowingly setting her up for Moka's next attack. The vampiress suddenly hooked her right leg around the demoness's neck and quickly slammed her into the ground, causing it to crater. "Reception!"

Their opponent stayed like that for the next several minutes; after a great amount of effort she was finally able to free herself. Brushing dirt and dust out of her hair, she addressed the group. "Excellent. I did not think you all would resort to teamwork this early. I must say, I'm impressed."

This time, Outer Moka charged forwards. "Thanks for the compliment sensei, but my inner self is right! We can't afford to waste any more time!" She aimed a series of hard punches at their instructor which she dodged with ease. Not missing a step, Inner Moka rushed forward and positioned herself behind her opponent. Grinning, she capitalized on her current placement.

"Longe (Loin)!" The hard kick to Grimro's back took her by surprise and sent her flying towards Moka's outer self. She cocked her fist back and lashed out with a powerful punch. Everyone felt it as they heard the sickening crack of bone. However, the vampire duo was not finished. Outer Moka jumped briefly into the air as she began to spin round and round.

Tsukune gasped as he recognized the move. "Outer Moka-chan's going for THAT move!"

Wylfred, with his swords still raised in front of him, looked at the human boy. "What move?"

Tsukune trembled slightly as he told the silver-haired man. "A few months ago during her training with sensei, they agreed to teach her the Red Leg style. The move she's preparing to use is the single strongest one in her arsenal!"

The remainder of the group looked in surprise as the silverette spun faster and faster until she was merely a blur. On the ground, her outer self dashed full-speed towards the injured target and slapped the demoness full on the side of her face. The blow was harsh enough to send her crashing to the ground about fifteen feet away.

Meanwhile, Inner Moka temporarily stopped spinning to smile slightly at her pinkette teammate. She then plunged downwards while spinning again, resembling a drill. "Brochette (Skewer)!" The spinning motion of the attack plowed into the demoness with a shocking amount of force, splitting the very ground beneath them apart.

Both Mokas then finished the attack by balling up their fists and infusing them with their potent youki, after which they simultaneously punched the prone demoness with enough power to kick up a high dust cloud. They then posed back-to-back, the silverette with her arms crossed and the pinkette holding her hands in her lap.

Yukari's eyes widened in both shock and appreciation. "Wow that was so…cool! I love you Moka-chan!" Her shouts were carried over to the vampiress pair; the pink-haired one of which blushed while the other just sweatdropped.

"That was one hell of a move," Wylfred commented. "One set the other one up for an attack, just like a well-oiled machine."

The half-ghoul nodded. "That was one of the moves that they came up with over the course of their training. They call it the Metallic Rose Combo. They always fight like that. Since Outer Moka-chan is still very hesitant about finishing enemies off, she just sets the enemy up and then Inner Moka-chan is the one to land the final blow."

Mizore was curious. "How effective a team are they?"

Tsukune smiled. "Even Grimro-sensei has a tough time dealing with just the two of them, though I don't know if she was holding back all those times or not. But since she wasn't in her released state at the time, I assume that she was. Speaking of which, I need to go help them; that combo likely won't be enough to put sensei down." With that, he sped off towards where the pair was standing.

"Out of the way human! If anyone's going to help onee-chan, it's gonna be me!" Kokoa shouted, hoisting up her bat-turned claymore and running full-speed towards the duo; the speed at which she was running far exceeded that which was normal for someone holding a blade of that size. Her bat's gigantic sword mode was her new favorite, replacing the mace; despite that, the weapon still looked like it was intended to smash rather than slice.

When they were gone, Shizuka let out a whistle that only she could hear. "Everyone's changed so much, nya. When we get back to the school, nobody's going to believe it's actually us, you know? Especially since it's only been about ten minutes back home."

"I agree. In the time we've been here we've all matured to some extent, even this idiot here," Mizore said, pointing to Kurumu.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I'm not an idiot!" Kurumu whined. In her anger and frustration, her nails grew out into their sharp form and her new bat minions swarmed around her, giving the appearance of a dark cloud. "Out of all of us, I've grown the most. I might be even stronger than my mom right now. I can't believe you still don't respect me, Mizore. We might be love rivals, but we're still friends. Shouldn't that count for something?"

The yuki-onna was taken aback by the succubus's response. "What?"

"I'm saying that even if you hate me, we're still in this until we graduate. So we should at least try to get along," Kurumu said, her minions calming somewhat though her nails were still sharpened to deadly points. "And I'd like you to stop nailing me with those ice kunai. They hurt."

Mizore's lollipop fell out of her mouth in shock. She still couldn't believe that Kurumu of all people told her off. "She's right, you know. Even after all the teamwork you two have shown, there's still a lot for you to do. The blue-haired girl is at least trying to warm up to you; you're still cold as ice." The remaining group spun around wildly in search of the voice. "I am over here." They turned to where it was coming from. There, with her colorful wings spread out and her hair fluttering in the wind was Grimro.

"Ehh?! How are you here sensei? I thought you were over there fighting those guys!" Yukari exclaimed, pointing towards where the vampire group was indeed still fighting their instructor. Kokoa had apparently changed her huge claymore into an equally-huge scythe.

The demoness smiled and ignored the other group. "That Ometeotl ability sure comes in handy, especially when you're outnumbered. You won't believe the sheer number of uses that ability has."

Upon receiving the raised eyebrows and curious stares from the group, the Fabled tribeswoman decided to elaborate. "I learned how to do that from Copilli; apparently it translates to 'dual cosmic energy' in a language called Nahuatl. It lets the user split their conscious into two, forming a clone of the caster that has the same power, intelligence and durability as the original. That is what allows me to be right here and over there as well. And I have one more surprise for you all," she said.

The remaining group consisting of Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari, Wylfred, and Shizuka tensed when the demoness clasped her hands together and bent her head down as if in prayer, her gold jewelry giving off soft clinking sounds. She then began to chant in a language that no one except Shizuka and Yukari had heard before; it caused the nekomata's eyes to widen in horror. "Oh no! She's chanting in the demonic language! We're screwed!"

Wylfred was confused until the witch decided to explain. "I'm sure you know that spells can be cast with and without incantations, though they're stronger if you do use one. Human languages are the first level of spell incantations, followed by yokai and finally demonic languages. That means whatever spell she's casting, it's going to be a big one! Everybody run!" No one wasted even a second; as soon as the witch shouted out her warning, everyone headed for the hills (figuratively).

Sadly, fate likes to play a game called screw with people. They did not get far before their opponent released her spell. "World of the Crimson Moon!" Instantly, everything in the surrounding area was cast into pitch-black darkness; on the outside, it gave the appearance of a huge black bubble.

Outer Moka's eyes widened (this has happened a lot too) as she saw her friends being swallowed up in the attack. "Yukari-chan! Mizore-chan! Kurumu-chan! Everyone! What happened?!"

Grimro smiled widely at the vampire team as she spoke. "Simple; they fell victim to my World of the Crimson Moon spell. Now they will be trapped in a horrific nightmare world; the only escape is if they somehow get it together and defeat me. But it is unlikely."

Tsukune narrowed his eyes at the demoness. "Why is that?"

The demonic grin that shaped her lips sent a shiver down their spines, even Inner Moka's. Even after all the harsh training the vampiress had received, she was still uncomfortable with the feeling of fear. The evil cackle that followed the grin nearly caused their hearts to stop. "That spell renders its targets immune to illusions and disease as well as instantly healing any injury they receive."

"That sounds highly beneficial. Why would you give them that gift?" the silverette asked.

"That's not all that the spell does. It also amplifies any negative emotions of the targets, even those that have been buried deep. Multiple personalities are also brought out. The move's been known to destroy friendships, morale, and even sanity. It is one of my favorite spells," Grimro answered. "The move has only one real downside: it costs a large amount of mana to cast and maintain. If the targets never break, there is a good chance that the caster will run out of mana, causing them to at least pass out. Or they could just find the caster in the middle of that world and kill them, which is even more impossible."

She was met by the vampire group's hardened glare. "Nothing's impossible for them. Nothing at all," the pinkette responded. "They're stronger than you give them credit for. They'll break out of that world and defeat you. I know they will!"

To their collective surprise, Inner Moka nodded her head as well. "I agree. It shall take much more than negative emotions to defeat that group. I know that from experience."

Kokoa decided to add in her two cents. "If onee-chan thinks they can do it, so do I! Even though they're not vampires they're still strong!"

Tsukune added in his opinion as well, finishing them off. "It's true. They have amazing willpower and strength; I've seen it myself. If anyone can defeat your horrible spell, it's them. Just you wait and see."

Grimro smirked faintly. "We shall see. In the meantime, we had a fight to finish, no?" she said, crossing her arms in front of her in the demonic fighting stance she normally used.

Kokoa hefted her large scythe once gain while O-Moka drew a pair of mythril knuckles and slipped them on. Tsukune settled into a defensive tai chi stance. The silver-haired vampiress chuckled and got into the Red Leg stance. "So we do."

_(Red Moon World)_

Kurumu sat up quickly. She was lying on what appeared to be a meadow of grass that was dried and yellow, indicating that it had died.

In the distance, she could make out that she was near the shore of a lake whose waters were a deep red, almost black. On one side of the meadow, jutting out into the lake were the ruins of a fort whose attached dock was still intact; the bricks, like everything else, were stained red. The sky was pitch-black as though it was nighttime, and the whole thing was crowned by a full, blood-red moon.

"Huh, where am I? The last thing I remember was running from that weird spell that sensei was casting…" she said, shaking her head rapidly to clear away any cobwebs. Realization suddenly hit her like a ton of bricks. "Where is everyone? Why am I all alone?"

"Because that is where you deserve to be, you stupid whore. You deserve to be alone; no one would want a desperate slut like yourself," replied a voice that was all-too familiar to the succubus. Kurumu turned around to see the familiar face of her friend Mizore. There was something…off about her though.

Firstly, her normally bright-violet hair was now a dulled-lilac in color. Indeed, it seemed as though every color on her was muted; her already-pale complexion became even paler than before, her skin becoming almost as pale as the snow from which she took her name. The lollipop normally present in her mouth was absent, the mouth itself curled into an angry frown. The most striking thing about her was her eyes, however.

The sclera of her eyes was now as pitch-black as the night sky and bulging occasionally with disgusting white-colored veins. Her irises were still the same purple they had always been, but now lacked the distinctive shine they had always had. The whole thing gave the normally-reserved yuki-onna a very disturbing and downright demonic look. "Mizore-san? What happened to you..?"

"Nothing happened to me. I feel fine. You look like you need a makeover however. All that sex is not good for your complexion," stated her friend, motioning for the lake.

Kurumu hurriedly rushed over to the lake to see her reflection; what she saw caused her to recoil in horror. Just like what happened to her friend, her own colors were muted to the point that her bright-blue hair was almost white. Her eyes were in the same state, the black sclera and white veins making her brown (Is that the right color?) eyes almost invisible.

"What the fuck's going on?! What happened to me? And to you!"

The yuki-onna shrugged. "Try actually using you little slut brain for once. Maybe that's just how this world is; if that's the case we need to find a way to get out of here. But first, I need to take care of a certain piece of business," she said, forming her ice katana.

"Wh-what are you doing Mizore?" Kurumu then shrieked as her friend suddenly swung her sword in a wide arc that would have bifurcated the succubus had she not dodged. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Getting you out of the way. Once that's happened, I'll go after that vampire whore. Then I'll have Tsukune all to myself. Don't worry, it won't hurt. Much," replied Mizore, swinging her sword again.

The succubus barely dodged the attack. "You fucker, you think he's going to want a homicidal bitch like you? Don't make me laugh. In fact, why don't we have a classic, no-holds barred fight to the death for him? I'm sure that even a fucking twat like you can handle that," she said, to which her friend nodded.

"Let's go."

GRIMRO'S DEMONIC ENCYCLOPEDIA

ENTRY 3: YUKI-ONNA

This tribe of yokai is normally found high in the mountains and snowfields of Japan, though lately they have also been seen in the Andes Mountains of South America and the Rocky Mountains of North America. There have even been reports of them as far away as the Himalayans and Makai.

They commonly have pale skin and white, blue, or purple-colored hair with matching eyes. These traits make them closely resemble ghosts, and indeed the two are actually closely related. According to legend, yuki-onna are actually the spirits of women who died in snowstorms who now wander them eternally, draining the life-force of any man that they meet.

My recent experiences with one suggest to me that these old myths could not be further from the truth. While they are closely entwined with the snows, they are not undead and never have been; those were merely cautionary tales about venturing into the snow alone. Their body temperature is a cool 50°F (10°C), which is far different from most other yokai and humans.

Should a yuki-onna leave her home in the mountains, the warm temperatures of the lowlands will quickly cause her to run a high fever. They prevent this by sucking on specially-prepared lollipops, which are filled with cooling substances and infused with ice magic. It should be noted that anyone but a yuki-onna who chooses to eat one would lose their tongue to frostbite.

On the subject of ice magic, they boast a great affinity for it, though not as great as that employed by Ice Elementals or Leshach Entites. In recent years, their declining birth rate has caused them to seek out mates earlier and earlier in their lives. Girls as young as fifteen or sixteen are expected to find the one whom they will marry; global warming is not helping matters. Nevertheless, I am confident that *the paper is torn at this point*

A/N: That's another chapter done. Unknownbyself, away! *vanishes without a trace*


	27. Chapter 27: Final Exam Part 3

Chapter 27

Disclaimer: *is too busy playing CotP*

_(Street of the Dead)_

Grimro swiped at her opponent with a sharp claw. The attack missed and the demoness immediately flew backwards from a hard fist to her solar plexus. She coughed up a bit of blood before focusing her youki and firing an orb of it at her assailant.

Outer Moka dodged the move and aimed another punch. This time her aim was good and hit the demoness square in her shoulder, causing her to reel back in pain and giving the pinkette ample time to follow up with several more punches. Grimro's body screamed in pain as she flew back a fair distance; she growled ferociously at her opponent.

Moka's response was to crack her knuckles and crouch into her stance. She charged forward and raised her fists once again; this time Grimro was prepared and rolled to the side, making the vampiress's attack eat only air. The demoness raised her leg up, kicking Moka's soft jaw with the razor-sharp heel on her sandal. They left behind an ugly cut that bled profusely.

The pinkette refused to allow such a wound to defeat her, so she channeled the youki in her seal towards her vampiric healing factor. As she did this she got up from the floor and lunged again, fists raised. The Fabled tribeswoman had had enough, however, and focused her own youki into her claws, forcing them to project a midnight-black extension that was about a foot and a half in length. The extension was then fired towards the vampiress, nailing her in her knees and shoulders, disabling her.

Outer Moka scowled fiercely at the demoness and focused her own youki, releasing the first level of the Cromwell seal by instinct. She then disappeared in a blur and reappeared right behind her opponent, who did not have time to dodge or block as she landed her attack. Jumping into the air with a shout of "Épaule Shoot (Shoulder Shoot)!" she raised her leg up and connected with a powerful axe kick to said body part.

Grimro screamed as the attack slammed her shoulder-first onto the hard stone. The vampire group was not done, however, as Kokoa proved when she transformed Nazo into a large war hammer and brought it down onto the prone demoness. The Fabled tribeswoman gasped as she had to make use of all her agility to dodge the attack; it would have surely mashed her into an unrecognizable bloody mess had it connected.

Still, she was impressed with the fluidity that the group was utilizing teamwork with; one individual would attack her and set up a combo while the others prepared themselves for their own attacks. She was also intrigued by the sheer amount of ferocity that the pinkette had attacked her with; even with all her training, she had still been quite hesitant. To see her strike with such anger was a little frightening…as well as exciting. Grimro found that she could contain neither her eager anticipation nor her arousal. THIS was the battle she had been longing to have! "YES! This is what I was waiting for! I wanted to see you fight with all you had and now I'm getting it! HAHAHAHAHA!"

She then got back up as though the group's attacks had never happened. Getting into the demonic fighting stance again, she questioned the group. "I hope that all of you are ready, because from now on, nobody is allowed to hold back! Give me the fight of a lifetime!" With a great demonic roar, she charged the friends.

"Human, stay back and try to treat onee-chan's wounds if you can! Onee-sama and I are going to deal with her!" shouted Kokoa, to whom Tsukune nodded. In the eighteen months since they had been here, his relationship with the redhead had really improved. She still referred to him as 'Human' and constantly made comments about his weakness, but she now trusted him with her life, though that may have been due to the fact that he was trained as a medic.

This was a path that he and his sensei had discovered about five months into the training. They found that his use of the Ghoul's youki left much to be desired, so they had to find some other way to make him useful on the battlefield. It was quickly discovered that, with his natural intelligence and zest for learning, medicine came easily for him. Thus was born Tsukune, the field medic.

It was time for him to put all his newfound medical knowledge to the test. He looked over Moka's body, noticing where the youki claws had impaled her shoulders and knees. "Hm, those claws have dug themselves them in your body, Moka-chan. They severed the nerves in your shoulders as well as locked up your kneecaps, preventing you from using either your arms or your legs. I can remove the needles in your legs easily, but the one in your shoulders will take a little time, okay?"

After receiving a short nod from the pinkette, the human boy got to work. He made sure to remove the claws from her knees as slowly and carefully as possible; they bled profusely, but that was quickly remedied with a Mystical Palm. He then motioned to heal her shoulders, which was briefly interrupted by their psychotic teacher lunging at them; thankfully, she was knocked away by Kokoa's huge kanabo. Tsukune flashed a grateful smile at the youngest vampiress who nodded in return; he then resumed his work. He used the same maneuver on her shoulders as he had on her knees, only much slower so as to not make any mistakes.

That was something Tsukune was always afraid of, even more so than of his bloodthirsty yokai self; he knew the potential risks of medical treatments gone wrong. That was why he took his time with treatments as risky as the one he was currently trying. Sweat beaded on his brow as he worked; he was startled when Moka let out a sudden yelp of pain. He was a nervous wreck until he found that she was merely responding to one of the demon needles finally leaving her body. Once he removed the three needles in each shoulder, he used the Mystical Palm technique to heal them, his hands alit with a gentle healing youki as he worked.

When that was done, he held out his hand. Blushing, she grabbed it and pulled herself up; she was still flustered whenever she came in close contact with him. "Th-thank you, Tsukune-kun."

The half-ghoul smiled back. "You're welcome, Moka-chan. What do you say we get back to helping the others fight sensei? I'm sure that Outer Moka-chan and Kokoa-chan could use our help."

The pinkette wobbled a bit on unsteady legs; even after being treated, the nerve endings in her extremities were still a little lax. "Just give me a minute Tsukune-kun. My limbs are still a little wobbly."

"Here, maybe this will make you feel a little better," offered the human boy, lightly kissing her on her lips. Her eyes widened at the action; he had always been so timid before. Seeing him so forward was a little shocking, but not entirely unwelcome. Still, she had to know what was going on with him; that meant asking him directly. "Tsukune-kun, what's gotten into you? You've never been so open before…at least not that I've seen."

Tsukune grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Heh heh, well…let's just say that Grimro-sensei taught me to never deny my feelings. Over the past few months, she taught me that if I want something, I shouldn't just wait for it to happen; I should seize it for myself. For a long time I've wanted to kiss you, but we never had the chance; no more. I want to make you mine, Moka-chan; would that be okay with you?"

Moka never got to answer because Grimro crashed into the pair with astounding force; a few yards away, Kokoa sweatdropped as she held onto her huge club. "Oops…I might've hit sensei in the wrong direction…" Inner Moka's fist came down on her head none too gently. "Itai! Onee-sama that hurt!"

"I hope that it did. She was going to accept, you fool, but you had to ruin it. Now those two are NEVER going to admit their annoying feelings for one another! Do you realize how irritating that is?!"

"ITAI! Stop Onee-sama!" For a while, the only sounds that could be heard were repeated punches, yelps of pain, and low groans coming from the tangled mess of bodies.

_(Red Moon World)_

Wylfred sighed as he wandered around, lost. He discovered his alternate personality and had quickly dispatched it with some brilliant swordplay. Every once in a while it would surface again only for him to impale it or slice it down the middle; this happened with enough frequency to become an irritant.

He walked along a cobblestone path with tall rock formations on either side of it; occasionally the ruined remains of some stone aqueducts jutted out from among the tall rocks. Water still flowed from one of the structures and into a small yet deep pool; he approached it and splashed some water in his face to clear the sweat and grime.

He scooped up some water in his hands, brought it up to his face, and drank; he had learned to drink that way whenever it was a good idea to remain vigilant. His black eyes scanned the surroundings; off in the far distance, he could see two individuals fighting each other as thought they were mortal enemies. He could see that they had clearly been battling for hours if the dirt on their faces and their torn clothing was any indication. Curiosity got the better of him as he slowly snuck up to the duo to get a better look.

He immediately wished he hadn't; the two combatants were his friends Kurumu and Mizore. They were obviously tired and dirty but kept on attacking each other as though their lives depended on it. Their appearance was quite shocking: their usually-bright coloring was muted and their eyes were tainted by an ugly black sclera. Additionally, they had released their true forms and were going all out; they did not seem to acknowledge his presence or if they did, chose to ignore it.

His watched in horrified fascination when the yuki-onna impaled the bluenette with an ice katana, the cold blade piercing her stomach all the way through to the other side. Instead of merely slumping over dead, the succubus only got livelier, pushed herself up off the blade, and bifurcated her friend with her claws.

That attack was for nothing as well when their injuries just seemed to magically heal; there was not even a trace of any wound left after a mere minute. Once the healing was done, they went at it again, brandishing a new ice katana or razor-sharp claws. He was about to rush over to persuade them to stop when he was tackled from behind by a soft, furry mass.

He gulped when the mass seemed to rub itself against him, obviously in arousal. He felt the figure's hot breath on his neck and heard a disturbingly familiar voice. "Hello Wyl-kuuuuuuun…" He turned around and beheld a startling sight: it was his girlfriend in her yokai form, her cat eyes glowing in the dark, night-like atmosphere.

Just like the others, her normally-cute yellow eyes were framed by a black sclera that gave them a darkly seductive look. Her golden-brown fur was dark and matted close to her skin; her forked tail swished back and forth behind her in lazy arcs. Overall, it gave her a ferally-sexual appearance, complete with a predatory grin.

"L-Lady Shizuka? What happened to you?" he asked, disturbed by the look she was giving him. It was almost hungry in some strange way.

"Why, nothing Wyl-kuuuuuuun…in fact I feel better than ever…won't you join me? I promise that we'll have fun," she purred in a creepily sexual manner. "Think about it…just you and me, here in the moment, with all the time in the world…"

Wylfred swallowed hard. It was difficult to suppress his feelings of lust towards her, but he knew that there were more important things than taking care of his urges at the moment; stopping Mizore and Kurumu's violent bloodshed, for instance. "Ummm…I think that there are more important things to do right now…"

She tilted her head towards him, as if not understanding his position. "More…important things? What could be more important than what I feel about you Wyl-kun? What could be of such urgency that you won't spend any time with me?"

The ex-mercenary was hard-pressed to answer such a question; he did not want to tell her that their friends' needs were more urgent than her own. He hated denying her anything. "Well, you see, Miss Kurono and Miss Shirayuki are literally tearing each other apart and it's a horrible sight. We need to tell them to stop."

To his shock, the nekomata merely waved them off dismissively. "Those two can handle themselves; it's not like I need to worry about them all the time."

Hs jaw dropped in disbelief. "But they're your students! Isn't a teacher supposed to look out for his or her charges? You've gone mad with lust! You need to snap out of it!"

"They're two grown women who don't need me to hold their hand. Come oooon Wyl-kun…I need you in me so badly! Pretty please with a cherry on top?" She dropped to her knees and looked up at him with a cutely forlorn expression (despite her creepy eyes).

He wavered for a moment but held firm. "I'm sorry Lady Shizuka, but…we need to help out our friends first. After that, we have to find Grimro and defeat her. Once that has been accomplished, I can help you with your…unique problem."

Tears formed in her eyes, as though he had just said something that hurt her emotionally. It broke his heart when he saw her begin to sob. "I…can't believe you rejected me…I thought you liked me *sob*."

"I do! I want you like crazy! But our friends need help first. I vowed never to abandon my comrades to their fate again; I will not simply stand by and watch as they are lost to their own anger! Please, you must understand!" he pleaded, reaching down to wipe away a stray tear that was making its way down her cheek.

"…I understand. I understand perfectly well," she replied, her eyes downcast and hidden by her drooping bangs.

"You do? What a relief…I hoped that you would realize the urgency of the situation. Come on; our friends need our help," he smiled, holding out his hand. He quickly withdrew it when she suddenly swiped at him with one of her lethally-sharp claws. "L-Lady Shizuka?! What's the matter with you?!"

She glared up at him with a mixture of raw hatred and lust in her eyes. "You think those bakas are more important than me?! If that's the case, then I'll just have to get rid of them; then you and I can be together at last, Wyl-kun. I just need the right opportunity…"

He tensed when under her dark scrutiny; he had never seen her so hateful or lusty before. "No, Lady Shizuka! Whatever it is that you're planning, stop! It's not worth it!"

She turned her wrathful gaze towards him. "Why are you protecting them? Is it that you want them for yourself? Are you going to leave me by the wayside, like some common whore? I'll be damned before I let that happen! And if you're going to get in my way, then I'll just have to cripple you first!" She lunged at him, intent on making good on her promise.

Wylfred summoned his blades and held them in a reverse grip. He sighed sadly as he reluctantly crouched into a fighting stance. "I'm sorry, Lady Shizuka…but if it's a fight you want then you shall have it…though my heart will not be in this battle…"

GRIMRO'S DEMONIC ENCYCLOPEDIA

ENTRY 4: INCUBI AND SUCCUBI

Legends speak of this tribe as being demons that engage in sexual activity with a sleeping or otherwise unwilling victim in order to spawn more of their kind. They can be found in all major continents of the world except Antarctica, though it would not surprise me if they somehow managed to sneak aboard one of those exploration missions there.

The succubus (plural is succubi) is typically a stunning specimen of female beauty; they are also often great in stature, commonly around six feet or so. They feature large bat-like wings on their backs and sometimes heads, and possess the ability to call forth bat minions which can be used for attack, defense, or merely transformation; it is thought that these bats are actually the transformed spirits of the succubus's victims. A succubus loves to use seduction as a means of obtaining nourishment as well as pleasure.

The male, known as an incubus (or incubi if plural) is of around average height, if not a little on the short side. They are typically classified as 'pretty boys' though their attitude is far from pretty. Of the two, the incubus is much more aggressive and thinks nothing of sexually assaulting a victim in order to get what he wants.

In medieval Europe as well as during the Enlightenment, this tribe was persecuted for their sexual prowess for many years (which was considered immoral by Puritan as well as Catholic standards), but their natural talents for hiding as well as their charm ensured their survival. These traits are of vital importance for any yokai to learn; Morrigan is not queen for nothing, after all.

Research indicates that both incubi and succubi spawned from the same source: the legendary demon queen Lilith, who is not to be confused with the fairy of the same name. All members of this tribe that are currently living owe their existence to this mighty demoness. She was the one who granted these yokai the ability to make their powers run limitlessly.

The most famous succubus in the world today is the queen of Makai, Morrigan Aensland. Other notable individuals include the fashion maven Ageha Kurono and her daughter Kurumu. It is of note that all of these individuals have forayed into the human world to the point that they are as comfortable there as they are in their home worlds. In this way, they are role models for the students in Yokai Academy.

A/N: Here's the long-awaited next installment. Till next time my faithful readers! Unknownbyself, away! *goes into a Makai gate*


	28. Chapter 28: Final Exam Part 4

Chapter 28

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill.

_(Red Moon World)_

Mizore swung her sword in a wide arc, neatly catching the Kurumu in her side; her top had been sliced open, exposing fair skin marred by an ugly red slash mark. The wound healed instantly and the bluenette immediately retaliated with a slicing attack of her own with her claws. The attack connected and left a similar gut wound on the yuki-onna's stomach.

As a result of the intense fighting, the yuki-onna's clothing was mostly destroyed. Her top was reduced to mere threads, revealing an ordinary sports bra that nonetheless showed off her voluptuous figure. Her gym shorts were torn on the sides, exposing a pair of pure white panties. She glared at her opponent, who was similarly dressed (or experiencing a lack thereof).

Kurumu had suffered some clothing damage as well; unlike the rest of her friends who had opted for functional clothing, she tried to remain as sexy as ever. Her top was completely gone, revealing a lacy black bra that matched the black thong she wore beneath the short blue skirt she had worn that day. In addition, since their wounds healed instantly their skin remained unblemished by any battle scars, though exhaustion clearly left its mark.

Mizore's gut wound closed as well as the friends went all out, cutting each other until the clothes they had been wearing barely clung to their bodies. Yet they ignored this and continued to battle each other, leaving the dried grass of the meadow stained red with their blood. "So what now, slut? Are we to be two immortals that fight until Judgment Day and the trumpets sound, hm?"

Kurumu shrugged. "Or you could surrender." Mizore sneered at her and lunged, yet another ice blade in her hands. "Soul Fist!"

An orange ball of youki collided with the yuki-onna's sword, melting it and nailing the snow girl directly in her face. She stumbled backwards and tripped over a grass knot, landing directly on her posterior. Kurumu immediately took advantage of the opportunity and drove her forearm straight through her friend's torso with sheer strength, causing blood to spray out over the dried grass.

To her eternal frustration, Mizore squirmed free of the offending limb and got up, the hole in her gut closing up rapidly. The succubus growled in anger. "Why won't you die?! I've killed you at least twenty times you frigid shrew!"

The yuki-onna gave her a flat look in response. "It seems that whatever this enchantment is causes us to become impervious to death's clutches. That means we will fight each other forever; or at least until you realize you can't win, whore."

"What did you say, ice bitch?! Step over here and say that again!" the succubus roared, brandishing her long nails. "I'll just make sure you won't ever get in my way again!" Any further rants were cut off by a swarm of tarot cards that caught Kurumu on the side of her face, leaving behind red marks that healed instantly. She looked around furiously for the source of the cards.

"Why don't you calm down cow-tits? It'll be much easier on all of us if you cut down on the banshee screeching," said Yukari, revealing herself. Like the others, her clothing and general color scheme had paled considerably and her warm brown eyes were now framed by the same blackness as the others. "And besides, no one likes you. We all just tolerate you because you're a good fighter."

Kurumu growled angrily. "Who invited you to this party short round? The ice bitch and I were just about to continue with our fight, so why don't you run off and go bother someone else before I change my mind."

The young witch smirked. "I'd rather stay and watch. After all, if you two somehow manage to kill each other then Tsukune-kun and Moka-chan will be all mine! And if either of you survive then I'll just have to eliminate you myself. It doesn't look like you'll be able to last against my intelligence anyway."

Mizore formed another ice katana and gripped it in her free hand. "I guess there's more blood to be shed then. What are you waiting for?" With that, the three of them ran towards one another, brandishing weapons and fists. The snow girl dodged an open palm strike from the brunette while lashing out with a swipe from her blade.

The bluenette barely avoided being bisected by the attack and formed her wings into a razor-sharp spear that tore through the witch's shoulder, causing her to cry out in pain. Mizore apparently took exception to the attack and impaled her friend with an icicle spear of her own. Kurumu groaned in agony as she grabbed the spear, driving its bloody tip into the offender.

The succubus admired her work for a bit before speaking. "You two are working together against me? Just fucking dandy. I never thought that I had a pair of traitors working behind my back. Fucking great. Now I have to watch out for the both of you. Fate just loves to fuck with me. *sigh*."

Raising her claws tiredly, she lunged forwards, intending to take out at least one of her opponents. She finally succeeded when she dodged a Jyuken strike from the witch and managed to impale the yuki-onna with her wings that she had transformed into multiple harpoons for just such a purpose. Using her supernatural strength, she created more harpoons that pierced the witch and then flung her onto one of the ruined spires, trapping her in the process.

Yukari let out a harrowing scream of pain that went ignored by the two combatants below. Mizore had managed to extricate herself from the wing-stakes and took up her sword stance again, this time with only one blade since the other had been destroyed by an errant kick from the witch.

"You know, I really hate you. I don't know why Tsukune-kun ever gave you a chance; you're just a creepy fucking stalker," said the succubus in an annoyed tone, completely disregarding the witch's protests. She lunged with her claws.

"Likewise. You tried to seduce him into being yours; not only is that dishonest, but it also seems desperate. Your race of whores will do anything to get ahead, won't you?" responded the yuki-onna, unwrapping a lollipop and putting it in her mouth. "Mmm, strawberry," she said as she dodged the claw swipe and fired some ice kunai of her own.

Kurumu huffed in annoyance. "Only because we're dying out as a species! And as for being desperate, how about you? Tsukune-kun is my Chosen One; you on the other hand want to marry him before he's ready! I would never force him to do something like that!"

Mizore snorted. "Right. As if using your charm and declaring him your 'Chosen One' isn't coercion. Listen, I have a proposition for you," she said, narrowly avoiding another Soul Fist and swinging her sword in retaliation.

"Oh yeah? What sort of proposition?" asked the succubus, ducking under the swipe and spreading out her wings in preparation for another attack. "Shadow Blade!" she yelled as her wings took on a razor-sharp edge and rocketed her upwards, hitting the yuki-onna straight in her chin and nearly slicing her down the middle.

Mizore's ghastly wound healed immediately as she spoke. "What do you say that we call a temporary truce? We can go find the others and teach Grimro-sensei a painful lesson and then we can continue our fight to the death. What do you say?"

The bluenette smiled. "Sounds good. When all this is over we can keep fighting for Tsukune-kun's heart. Until then…" At that time, Kurumu did something completely unexpected; it even caused Yukari to stop squirming and screaming and look at them.

The succubus had locked her lips onto the yuki-onna's, savoring the taste of the candy in her friend's mouth. Mizore's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Wh-what the hell are you doing?!"

Kurumu smirked seductively. "What I want…isn't just Tsukune-kun. He is my Chosen One but…we succubi are polyamorous…that means we have multiple partners. And I just so happen to be bisexual…great, no?" she asked in a dangerously flirtatious tone.

Mizore's only response was to faint, a trickle of blood coming from her nose. In the far distance, Yukari (who had since managed to disentangle herself from the spire) lay on the ground, a pool of blood leaking out of her own nose. The bluenette chuckled darkly. "I knew they would fall for that; finally I beat those two bakas. Hmm," she stretched, looking off into the distance. "I guess it's time to go look for sensei; maybe I can get out of this freaky spell if I beat her."

The succubus then left the area, dragging her two friends behind her.

_(Red Moon World, Nearby)_

Wylfred hastily blocked another claw swipe from his girlfriend; the blades were just enough to prevent him from being sliced to ribbons.

Unfortunately, he did not take into account the fact that she had four limbs and knew how to use them. He found out the hard way when she caught his side with a well-placed kick that sent him reeling. She glared at him intensely, her yellow cat eyes blazing. "I still can't believe that you're refusing me, even after I offered myself to you."

The ex-mercenary sighed briefly before responding, "Believe me, I would prefer naught more than to be one with you. However, this is hardly the time for that. We have a fight to finish."

Shizuka pouted. "Hmph. Fight shmight. You don't care about me; you just want to be with one of them, don't you? To be with those…those whores! You have no time for me because you're always off with them! How dare you!" As she talked, he noticed that she got angrier and angrier, finally culminating in a furious snarl.

"Rolling Buckler!" He barely had time to avoid the angry hellfire-covered ball that charged at full speed towards him. Grimro had discovered that Shizuka's ability to project youki could not be fully realized; thus they had spent their time learning the nekomata's famous hellfire techniques. The flame-covered Rolling Buckler was just one usage.

The attack left behind deep, scorched trenches wherever it was used, and anything in the attack's path would surely be burned to ashes. Wylfred breathed a sigh of relief when the attack missed him by a hair. To stop the attack's momentum, the ex-mercenary ran towards the speeding ball of death and lashed out with a low sweep that knocked the demon cat off her feet.

She tumbled and rolled painfully until she hit a stone wall; he winced when her head made contact with the hard stone. The ex-mercenary' eyes widened in horror when he saw that her neck had been snapped so far back that the spine and throat muscles were clearly visible; tears formed in his eyes which quickly evaporated and turned into disgust when she reached up with her paws and with a loud snap popped her head back into place.

She turned her head slowly towards him, the bones in her neck making grotesque snapping sounds as she grinned at him. "Ah, that's much better. I can't believe you did that, Wyl-kun; that really hurt, nya!"

He sweatdropped at her rapid changes in demeanor before responding in horrified fascination; just a few seconds ago, he was sure that he had killed the woman he loved. Yet here she was, completely fine (except for the creepy paleness and eyes, of course)! "What's going on?! You should have died from an impact like that!"

"Really? So you did intend to kill me, Wyl-kun…I've gotta say that I'm hurt. I never thought that my own boyfriend would try to kill me; I guess all men are like that. They use you and take you for granted, then once they've gotten what they want they dispose of you one way or another! That makes me SO ANGRY!" The nekomata roared, and as she did her entire body became covered in the bluish-purple hellfire that her tribe employed.

Wylfred gulped quietly as he beheld his girlfriend's rage; even during all the spars against both him and their teacher, she had never done that. He tensed and gripped his swords unsteadily; he had not been that frightened or awed since he fought the Valkyrie. "This battle just became that much more complicated," he grimaced.

She lunged at him, her lethally-sharp claws ablaze with hellfire. He dodged the attack only to discover that, to his horror, her claws now left a streak of indigo flames that tore through his shirt and sliced into his skin. Thankfully, the fire cauterized the wound. "Shit!" he cursed, clutching his gut in pain from the burns.

The nekomata did not miss a beat, however, and followed up with a series of blazing kicks that left behind wakes of hot fire that singed Wylfred's hair and eyebrows. He winced as the flames gently licked at his skin, leaving ugly red marks on it. Soon their battlefield was marked with streaks of indigo fire as well as blood-red slash marks, courtesy of Shizuka and Wylfred respectively.

That fight went on for what seemed like hours; the surrounding area was pockmarked by deep trenches (caused by errant Rolling Bucklers), holes in the ground (caused by downward sword thrusts), and even large scorched areas (left barren by you-know-what). The two separated for the umpteenth time, exhaustion easily apparent as they both sucked in air hungrily. "You *pant* can fight well *pant* without *pant* using your Dark Force *pant*."

"Thank *pant* you *pant*. Despite everything that *pant* is happening with us and Teacher *pant*, I'm still *pant* impresses at how well you are *pant* fighting (From here on, just imagine them panting. It's annoying to write it over and over.)," he responded.

She smiled slightly at him. "Thanks! Even though you're a complete bastard who's discarding me like an old fish you still know what a lady likes to hear!" It was evident that the fight they had been engaged in acted as a sort of stress relief for them both. However, there was still a huge amount of tension between them, stemming mostly from Shizuka's dislike for, as she termed them, 'Using Men'.

Wylfred allowed himself to chuckle lightly at her tone. Sure, they were in a creepy red-and-black world that amplified their negative emotions and made them essentially invincible, but they still found the whole situation ridiculous and even a little bit funny. "Of course. And even though you are a desperate hag who tries to recapture her youth you are, I must confess, still beautiful."

Deep down, they both knew that their dismissive attitude towards violence and casual usage of insults was not their true personality; it was merely a result of the spell which heightened their feelings of apathy. Still, each of them felt that there was some truth in their horrible statements: the entire thing WAS utterly farcical. This idea formed itself even as the pair fought tooth and nail once again, complete disregard for anything even resembling precaution evident.

They fought and fought until they grew tired, rested for about an hour, then went at it again even more intensely than before. After the fourth or fifth time (they had encountered Kurumu dragging her two victims, after which the succubus was promptly rendered unconscious), they began to tire of the whole thing. "Ya know, I'm starting to get bored by all of this. Killing you time after time is fun, but tedious. I want out."

The ex-mercenary nodded his head in agreement. "Agreed. What do you say we find Teacher and force her to release us from this spell? My boredom is increasing."

"Sure! Let's go!" And with that, the intrepid pair scampered off to find their sensei and break the enchantment.

Deep within the confines of the red moon, Grimro suddenly felt a chill run down her spine. "Why do I suddenly feel as though I should fear for my life?"

GRIMRO'S DEMONIC ENCYCLOPEDIA

ENTRY 5: BAKENEKO AND NEKOMATA

These two tribes of yokai traditionally make their home in the cemeteries and catacombs of Japan, though like all yokai they have recently spread out to all corners of the world.

The typical bakeneko is widely considered to be a type of undead, as they first arose from the vengeful spirits of ordinary housecats. After death, they gain all sorts of magical powers, including the ability to charm targets as well as the ability to grow multiple tails. There is no known limit to the number of tails a bakeneko is said to be able to grow, though there is no record of any individual reaching beyond the fifth or sixth tail.

Nekomata, on the other hand, are living creatures whose magical origins are a mystery, though it is believed to be closely related to the origins of the catwoman tribe. Unlike the bakeneko, the nekomata has only one tail, though this tail forks into two towards the end. Not counting the oni, nekomata are the closest yokai to true demons, chiefly due to their ability to employ the usage of hellfire.

In addition to their outstanding magical attributes, both bakeneko and nekomata practice a form of necromancy. The bakeneko's abilities, however, are limited to the same terms that any witch or sorcerer/sorceress is subject to. Nekomata, on the other hand, show complete mastery of this black art, being able to resurrect any dead body and bring it under their control. For this reason, other yokai who employ the black arts are wary of them, even the yamanba.

Debate in recent years has arisen on the issue of which of these two tribes is the more powerful of the two. Proponents on each side have brought up valid points, such as the fact that bakeneko are effectively unmatched in the area of magic or the fact that nekomata have the potential for causing a real-life zombie apocalypse. This debate still rages since neither side can definitively prove that they are the legitimately stronger species.

These arguments are actually given credence by other species of yokai, given that few tribes wish to challenge them. It is also of note that it is exceedingly difficult to count the number of living (or undead) individuals due to their propensity to hide and/or disguise themselves as ordinary humans. The latter skill has gotten to the point that many individuals can blend in easily with the ever-growing human population. Added in is the fact that their youki is nigh untraceable for nearly all yokai, save for those with especially acute senses; even for them, however, the signals put out by one are very faint.

These tribes are also much stronger physically than their appearance and/or demeanor may suggest; this is especially true of the nekomata, which has this strength to compensate for the lack of true magical prowess compared to its cousin. It is most evident in one Shizuka Nekonome, who has shown amazing power that, while not as strong as that put out by a vampire, is still capable of mind-boggling amounts of destruction. This merits further research. See also CATWOMAN, ONI.

A/N: Here's the next exciting installment of my first series. I hope that the action scenes and drama is to your liking. If it isn't, let me know in a PM or review. On a side note, this might be my last update for a while because I'll be so busy with work as well as with my other story. Stay tuned! Unknownbyself, away! *vanishes*


	29. Chapter 29: Important!

A/N: I'm sorry everyone, but this isn't an actual chapter. There are a few things I need to get off my chest.

First, this story. I felt that it didn't really go in the direction I wanted it to, it took too long to get anything done, and there were far too many characters to develop. In short, I was in over my head. On top of that, I really didn't like how the chapters connected to each other, plus my muse has been drained lately from writing my other story.

Thus, I've decided to rewrite this story and take it in a completely different direction. The overall goal of the story is still the same, but the actual content is going to be completely different. And on that note…

Unknownbyself presents...

A preview of the Rewrite!

Wylfred sighed as he slumped in his seat. It had been a day and a half since he'd gotten on this train, and he had already seen at least five different worlds. He was utterly bored out of his mind! At least the other passengers kept him company.

The teenager sitting next to him had blonde hair tied back with a strange metal-plated headband and wore a long red coat with a large scroll attached to it. His eyes were yellow with a horizontal pupil and they had dried orange skin fringing them; there were also whisker marks on his cheeks.

This young man, who had introduced himself as Naruto, talked excitedly to the woman sitting across from him. The woman had black hair that reached the small of her back and wore an outfit seemingly made of black leather. She gave off a vibe of both calmness as well as irritability, as impatience was clearly visible in her red eyes. The padded gloves on her hands revealed her status as a martial artist.

Tifa, as the woman was called, listened patiently to whatever Naruto said, at least until he made a comment about her chest size; he compared them to those belonging to someone he nicknamed 'baa-chan', at which point Tifa's fist came down on the top of his head none too gently. While their argument was amusing, it made such a racket that the passengers in the next booth shouted at them to keep quiet.

"Now now, you two, while I am glad that you are communicating in a friendly manner, we must try to maintain an acceptable level of noise in order to avoid irritating our fellows. Please, desist from fighting, else I may have to discipline you both myself," said the man sitting next to Wylfred. Instantly the two debaters quieted. "Since that's been settled, may I offer any of you refreshments? We have quite a long trip ahead of us, after all." He outstretched his hand and conjured a bucket filled with ice; he offered them several different drinks.

Wylfred merely took a bottle of water, while Naruto decided on orange juice; Tifa went with a bottle of iced green tea. The man smiled gently. "Now that we're getting along, why don't we all introduce ourselves? I would love to hear your stories."

A/N: There's a preview of the rewrite. I hope to post the whole thing soon, but until then keep an eye out! Unknownbyself, away! *flies off*


End file.
